Yandere: She's to DIE for
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: In Akademi High school, there is a girl with no emotions, she tries to act normal around other people but inside... She is dead... But this all changes when she meets HIM... Now she has to kill any girl who would take her Senpai away from her, but at what price will Senpai's love cost?
1. Prolouge

YANDERE

 **A/N: This is based on the in-progress game: Yandere Simulator**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, it belongs to YandereDev...**

 **I can't really claim ANYTHING besides maybe some of the OC's a create for this story. EVERYTHING else goes to YandereDev himself...**

 **This is also the first story I'm going to attempt to do in third person, so if it's bad; that's why...**

...

Prologue: Diary of a madwoman

I can't feel anything...

For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions...

I try to act normal around other people, but inside... I feel nothing...

It's not a bad as it may sound. I know that I am broken, but I don't care... This is normal for me... But that all changed when I met _him_...

My Senpai...

For the first time, I felt something. A longing, a yearning, a craving. I am addicted to the way he makes me feel. There is no one I'd rather be with...

And now, someone is trying to take him from me...

She wants him, but not in the same way that _I_ want him. She could never love Senpai the way I do. She has taught me a new emotion: _Rage_...

I want to stop her...

I want to hurt her...

I want to _kill_ her...

There isn't anything I won't do for Senpai. I don't care what I have to do, I don't care who I have to hurt, I don't care who's blood I have to spill...

Senpai... Will... Be... Mine...

He doesn't have a choice...

...

YANDERE

...

 **A/N: I know this is copied from the game, but this is just the prologue... The actual story will start in the next chapter... CHAPTER 1: Who's Info-Chan?**


	2. Who's Info-Chan?

**A/N: And now for the first chapter. You know what? Screw third person! This chapter starts in third person but later on it changes. This chapter has gone under some editing... I've changed Osana's appearance to what she will look like in the offical game... Sorry Rival-Chan... I've also added a little more to the conversation between Senpai and Osana... So now Ayano-Chan has a real reason to call Osana a Tsudere... And also added some talk about the 'Entrance** **ceremony'...**

 **...**

Chapter 1: Who's Info-Chan?

Sunday, April 2rd, 2017

Ayano Aishi was sitting on her bed, thinking about tomorrow. It was the first day of school, and she wanted to look her best. She was going into her second year at her school; Akademi High, and she _still_ hadn't found her romance... Other girls find their prince charming in their _first_ year, so why hadn't she? Was it because she was emotionless? Did she do something wrong? She was determined to find her prince charming this year, and if she was going to find mister right, she'd better look her best.

She got up, and walked to her manga collection. She loved manga, something her father never understood. He was never around anyway, so it didn't matter. Sometimes she would worry that she had scared him off with something, but after over a month of him ignoring her, she just got used to it.

She picked her favorite manga: Kuroshitsuji. She loved the demon butler Sebastion, he was perfect in every way. She laid back on her bed and started to read...

Her phone sounded it's text alert. Curious she pick it up and looked into her inbox.

?: Hey.

Ayano: Do I know you?

?: No.

Ayano: Then why are you texting me?

?: I just wanted to say, that I know what you are...

Ayano: What do you mean by that?

?: ...

Ayano: Are you going to answer me or not?

?: ...

Ayano cut her phone off and continued to read. People and their prank texts...

...

Monday, April 3rd, 2017

It was the first day of school!

Today was the day I found my prince charming. But I was running late! I needed to hurry if I wanted to make it for the Entrance Ceremony...

I rushed to put my school uniform on (A sailor styled white top with a red tie, and a dark blue skirt), and got a single piece of toast which I shoved in my mouth and rushed out the door. While I was running someone ran out in front of me and _**blame!**_ we crashed. I fell to the sidewalk and shook my head.

"Are you alright?" I heard that heavenly voice say. I looked up, and felt my eyes go wide. He was beautiful... Black hair in a bolder cut, with matching black eyes, and a very handsome face. Was this it? Was he my Senpai? "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?"

"I said; are you hurt?"

"Oh, no. I was just being clumsy. I should have watched where I was going..."

He held a hand out to me. "Oh, thank goodness." I smiled shyly and grabbed his hand. Warmth radiated off him into my very soul. I never wanted to leave his side.

"I'm Taro Yamada."

A beautiful name. Everything about him was beautiful, from his hair and eyes, to even his name.

I heard a snicker and glanced behind me, but didn't see anyone. I shrugged and turned back to Taro.

He had moved back from me, his heat leaving me. I wanted to follow him, but thought better of it.

"You go to Akademi?"

"Yeah, it's the first day of my second year."

"It's my third."

I blushed. An older man... What a turn on.

"Taro!"

Senpai turned around and greeted a girl with extremely long, strawberry blonde hair almost touching the ground, (in ponytails) and amber eyes.

"Osana!"

I felt my heart snap. How dare she go near my Senpai?! I then repressed this feeling of rage.

"Uh, you always keep me waiting! You've done this to me ever since we were kids!" Grumbled Osana...

' _A childhood friend?! No... This can't be..._ '

"Sorry... But, why didn't you head to the Entrance Ceremony yourself?" Asked Taro.

Osana went stiff. "U-uh, well... I-It's not like I _like_ you... It's just that you'd probably get lost without me!"

"How could I get lost? I've walked this way for two years now..." Asked Taro. "D-Don't ask anymore questions! Baka!" Yelled Osana.

' _A Tsudere?!_ ' I thought in horror...

(A Tsudere is someone who is cold and distant to the main character of an Anime or Manga but become warm to them later on. Usually they have strong feelings to him/her. Basically: They like him/her but pretend to hate them...)

I turned and continued to walk into school grounds. How could I compete to _her_? My love life was killed before it was born... I stopped before entering the school, and stared longingly at Taro.

I felt that great rage come back. I didn't even know where it was coming from. I've never felt emotions before, so why now? ' _maybe he's your Senpai and that's why you can feel things now..._ '

Maybe the voice in my head was right. Maybe we _were_ meant to be together.

After a few minutes they turned and walked toward the school gates. Uh-oh.

I turned quickly and entered the building. It was already time for school. I didn't have any time to put all of my books in my locker, so I just carried my backpack to class.

"Okay class, today we are going to learn about chemistry."

chemistry. Like what me and Senpai have... I think I'm going to enjoy school this year...

...

After class I headed to the lady's room. After I did my business and had washed my hands, I heard my text alarm go off again.

?: You there?

Ayano: Why do you keep texting me?

?: I saw you stalking an upperclassman earlier today.

Ayano: Do you have a problem with that?

?: No.

?: I wanted to give you some imformation about the girl he was with.

?: Her name is Osana Najimi.

?: She has a crush on him.

?: She believes in the myth about the sakura tree behind the school

Ayano: The myth that if you confess your love to someone under that tree on a Friday, there guaranteed to accept your affection?

?: Exactly.

Ayano: Why are you telling me this?

?: I would be glad if something _bad_ happened to Osana-Chan.

?: If you want information about anyone at our school; send me a photo of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them.

?: If you want a favor; Text me a pantyshot and I'll help you however I can.

Ayano: Your disgusting.

?: Your a stalker.

?: If you want my help; You know what to do. If you don't; ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai is hers.

Ayano: Who are you?

?: I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-Chan' at school.

Ayano: I've heard rumors about you; you blackmail female students with pantyshots and sell them to boys.

Info-Chan: The rumors are true.

Info-Chan: This is the end of our conversation. Are you in or out?

Ayano: If you can get Senpai to love me: In...

Info-Chan: Wonderful. Don't worry, if you do everything I say, Taro Yamada will be all yours...

Info-Chan: I hope you make her suffer...

I sighed and put my phone back in my skirts pocket before leaving the bathroom. Who was Info-Chan? It was someone who was at school, but who?

...

 **A/N: This story might not look that good right now, but I'll try to make it better as it goes on...**

 **I will hopefully see you in the next chapter...**

 **Bye!**


	3. A date?

**A/N:Sorry I've been away so long. It's the holidays, and I've just been kinda lazy... XD Anyway: Now fore the second chapter!  
**

 **No killing again. I like a slow build-up. Ayano-Chan AKA Yandere-Chan in this story goes** _ **slowly**_ **mad. She** **probably won't start** _ **killing**_ **until another two or three chapters later. I would say she'll start her homicidal spree in the chapter** _ **after**_ **the next.**

 **This chapter is a little bit shorter then the last one, but the story will start to pick up a bit in the next one... And if not then; then the one after the next...**

...

Chapter 2: A date?!

I left the girls room and headed up to the rooftop where the other students were eating lunch. I noticed one particular girl with short blue hair and red eyes sitting away from everyone else. probably a Kuudere. (Kuudere: Someone who acts cold toward everyone, but will come out of their shells after they become friends with you...)

I decided to sit next to her.

"Hi..."

She turned and looked at me before blushing and turning away again.

"I'm Ayano-San..."

"... Kuu-San..."

"Kuu-San huh? What's your full name?" I asked.

"K-kuu Dere..."

' _Kuudere?! Haha, really? Her name is even Kuudere?!_ _What parent names their child Kuudere?!'_

"Nice to meet you Dere-san."

She blushed again and turned away. I sighed and stood up. Looking around I found a better seat. It was near Senpai but not close enough for him to see me. Sitting down, I started to eat my lunch.

...

After lunch, I headed back to class but stopped when I heard Senpai's voice.

"Would... Would you like to go out some time?"

I felt my pupils contract. Who was he talking too? He better be practicing for me...

"What?! Uh, fine... I'll think about it..."

My face paled. Osana-Chan...

"But it depends, Where too?"

"How about Shisuta town? Tomorrow, after school?"

"Perfect! I mean, yeah, I'll be there..."

Oh, someone was going to die at this rate...

How dare Osana-Chan date my Senpai?!

My rage was quickly turned to sadness. Senpai will never be mine...

My text alert went off again. Info-Chan?

Info-Chan: Hey, you alright?

Ayano: What do you mean?

Info-Chan: I mean, you look pale.

Wait... What?

I looked around. I couldn't see anyone. Senpai and Osana-Chan were around the corner, so how did Info-Chan know?

Ayano: How do you know that?

Info-Chan: I have my ways...

Ayano: Oh, like what?

Info-Chan: Need to know basis...

Info-Chan: I need to go now, text you later...

I sighed and put my phone up. Was Info-Chan stalking me? And she called _me_ a stalker? She's one to talk.

...

It was now after school, and all of the the other students were gone, besides; Senpai and a few other girls in the cooking club. Even Osana-Chan had already left. Senpai was at his locker and I was watching him carefully. How could anyone so beautiful and kind like me? I know! I'll prove my love by getting ' _rid_ ' of all the other girls he's with. Starting with Osana-Chan. Then he'll know how much I love him, and we'll be together forever...

I smile crossed my face.

Senpai closed his locker and started to walk out of school. I followed him quickly but at a distance. He looked both ways of the road, and then crossed it to his home which is apparently, right across from the school.

I watched him from around the corner until he closed his door. I walked up to the front door and looked in through a small window in it. He was taking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers.

I then left and walked to my home. I entered the front door, and after closing it, took off my shoes and put on my house slippers.

(In Japan it's polite to take one's shoes off when entering a house {Even your house} and put on house slippers. Also, stairs facing a door {Especially the front door} is considered very bad luck/ a bad omen. ^_^)

I then went upstairs and to my room. "Ayano, you home?" I heard my dad call from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm going to do my homework now." I called back down. I closed my door and laid down on my bed. Oh, Senpai... Will you ever be mine?

...

 **A/N: I've decided to do my Harry Potter series after this story. Just get this one off my plate, you know? Anyway: What would you call Ayano-Chan right now? Crazy, a stalker, twisted? Let me know in a review, if you want...**

 **I will see you in the next chapter...**

 **Bye!**


	4. Stalking Senpai and Osana

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3. Still no killing, but that's alright. There most likely won't be any killing for a few more chapters.**

...

Chapter 3: Stalking Senpai and Osana

Tuesday, April 4th 2017

The following morning, I got up and got dressed. Today was the day that Senpai and Osana-Chan have their... _Date_...

I was determined to stop them from ending up together. No matter the cost. Maybe Info-Chan can help me find out where in Sisuta town their planing on going. But first I'll have to take a pantyshot...

...

7:49 AM

I was on the school rooftop, and staring down Midori Gurin. She was always on the rooftop with her eyes glued to her phone. I don't know what she is always doing on it, but I heard it was something about a game called Yandere Simulator... Everyone always said she would post stupid questions on YandereDev's blog. Maybe she should stop that, after all; she wants the game to come faster, right?

She didn't even notice when I sneaked behind her, crouched down, pulled out my phone, and took a picture of her panties. I then quickly got up and left the rooftop. Well, that was easier then expected. I sent the pantyshot to Info-Chan.

Info-Chan: Great work. Let me know when you need help with something. Who is this anyway?

Ayano: Midori-Chan...

Info-Chan: Ah, yes. The girl holding YandereDev back. She should stop that. I want to play Yandere Simulator as soon as possible, and she's slowing it down...

Ayano: There is a favor I could use...

Info-Chan: What is it?

Ayano: Could you find out where in Sisuta town Senpai and Osana-Chan are going?

Info-Chan: Of course. Shouldn't be too hard, after all; I'm very good at finding out information...

Ayano: Thanks...

I put my phone up and looked for Senpai. I saw him at the school fountain inside the courtyard. He saw me come in but didn't pay any attention...

I hid behind a tree and stalked, *cough* I mean _watched over_ him... I saw Osana-Chan enter the courtyard and sit next to Senpai. Rage filled my soul as I saw them laugh at a joke I didn't hear, and I felt my pupils contract. Oh, how I wanted to kill her... Wait... _Kill_?! Since when had I wanted to _kill_ her?! I just wanted to sabotage their date, and hurt her emotionally, never _kill_ her! Didn't I?

I was thrown out of my thoughts by Osana-Chan getting up and hugging Senpai goodbye. The school bell rung and I quickly rushed to class.

...

"Aishi-san!" I froze. "What are you doing? Why are you shaking?"

"Sorry, Sensai... I was just feeling cold is all..."

She sighed. "Very well, take your seat."

I did as she said and felt my eyes dilate. I faintly heard the sound of the text alert.

Info-Chan: You there?

Ayano: Yeah, what've you got?

Info-Chan: Taro and Osana-Chan are planning to go to an amusement park... That's all I could find out. I'm sure you could follow them after you find them.

Ayano: Thanks, that's all I need...

Info-Chan: Just remember to make Osana-Chan suffer...

Ayano: I will...

I put my phone up and continued the class.

...

It was now 4:00 PM. School had just ended, and Senpai and Osana-Chan would be leaving for their date soon. I got my books together and waited near the lockers to see when Senpai was leaving. He was putting his school books in his locker and I saw him looking in a mirror in it. He smoothed his hair, before closing it, and walking out of school, waiting at the school gates.

Osana-Chan exited the school, ponytails flying in the wind. She walked over to Senpai and punched him lightly on the shoulder. My pupils contracted, but I forced myself to not charge her, I needed to keep her alive... For now...

...

I followed them to the amusement park in Sisuta town, there I followed them at a distance to the carnival games. I watched as Senpai picked up a ball and threw it at some bottles. He knocked all but one down. He picked up the second of three balls and hit the bottle. It fell over and he was awarded by receiving a giant stuffed panda, which he gave to Osana-Chan. How dare she receive such a wonderful gift?!

They then headed to the ferris wheel. I followed them as far as I could, before they got on. I watched them for several minutes and hated every second of it. I saw Osana-Chan snuggle up to Senpai and close her eyes. Oh, if I only had one of those throwing balls...

By now it was getting dark...

After the ferris wheel they headed to a food truck... I licked my lips as Senpai bit into an apple. He had just finished eating the first bite, when Osana-Chan yanked him up and dragged him to a 'test your love' machine. I quickly snuck and stole the apple, I hid it in my skirts pocket. I then watched as Senpai listened to whatever Osana-Chan was talking about. "Why don't we try this? N-not because I like you or anything... J-just as a joke, ya know?"

Senpai smiled before gripping the rubber hammer and smashing the button on the bottom. There were six levels:

'Soul mates'

'meant to be'

'Romantic'

'Cute'

'Pitiful'

and

'Doomed'

The meter that Senpai hit rose up to 'Romantic'. My eyes contracted yet again. After they left, I walked up to the machine, grabbed onto the hammer, and crushed the button. It rose up to 'Soul Mates'... Just like Senpai and me are... Soul mates...

But where had Senpai and Osana-Chan gone? I looked around. I couldn't see them anywhere. My face went pale and I gave a quite scream of anger. I then walked back home as the sun set.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me..." I called back to my father. "Dinners on the table if you want any."

I walked into the kitchen. Tonight we were having Donburi. I sat down and slowly eat. "Is... Anything on your mind?" I heard father ask. "No..." I lied.

"You just seem down, is all..."

"I'm fine..."

"Alright... How's the Donburi?"

I glanced at him. He has aged far beyond his years. Short brown hair with matching brown eyes, he had a little bit of wrinkles around them. He wear a look of concern. "It's nice..." I replied.

After dinner, I went up to my room and did my assignments. After they were all done, I cut my lights out, went to sleep, and had a nightmare of losing Senpai...

...

 **A/N: Okay, that's it for Chapter 3. The next one is more about the actual school. What will Ayano-Chan do to Osana when she see's her? Let me know what you think will happen in a review...**

 **Bye!**


	5. Nightmare or Foreshadowing?

**A/N:**

 **Fourth chapters here! This one is more on how Ayano-Chan is slowly going mad with her obsession with Taro-Chan. What is her mental state? What are her plans for Osana-Chan? What will push her over the edge? All of this and more will be revealed...**

 **In chapter 30...**

 **XD I'm just kidding... This story is going to be 20 chapters at MAX... She'll go crazy in about the sixth or seventh chapter... So, anyway: Soon she will start her homicidal spree... Who can stop her?**

 **Ayano-Chan: Senpai... Will... Be... Mine...**

 **Me: That's what she said... Literally... :/**

...

Chapter 4: Nightmare or foreshadowing?

 _Senpai was leaving me at the sakura tree behind the school, before walking to Osana-Chan's open arms... They kissed as tears poured out of my eyes. I raised my arms. The knife I held was stained in blood._

 _"Senpai... If I can't have you... Then no one can!" I said as I charged at them. I went to stab Senpai but Osana-'Bitchie'-Chan leaped between me and him. I stabbed her and laughed as she fell to the now blood red ground. The sky had turned dark and a strong wind was blowing, making my ponytail styled black hair (stained in blood) fly around wildly. "Now it's just us, Senpai..." But his face wasn't normal; it had changed into a demonic face with horns sprouting out of his skull. His skin changed to light pink as breasts developed on his chest. Black wings sprouted out of his back. Soon it wasn't Senpai infront of me... It was a demon... A succubus to be exact... Her hair was dark purple with matching cat slit eyes. She was wearing a very slutty one piece suit with high heels and a black pointed tail protruded from her backside..._

 _"Well, well... What an awkward situation..." She said. "I am to say the least; most insulted to not at least receive in invitation..." "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled. "Someone you will meet soon..." She smirked when I showed confusion. "I have seen you many times watching your Senpai in the school courtyard from the roof... I'm sure if you actually stayed up there at lunch time you'd see me and my sister..."_

 _"Sister?" I asked._

 _"Oops, I have revealed to much already..."_  
 _"Who are you?" I asked again._

 _"You do not need to know my earthly name... But you may call me; Dracula-Chan..." She spread her wings and soured at me. She enveloped me in her wings and sucked the air out of my lungs. I couldn't breath, as soon as I got any air it was taken from me..._

I woke with a start... It was just a nightmare... What time was it? I looked at my alarm clock. It said it was 6:35 AM... Plenty of time to get ready for school...

I took a shower and got dressed, before heading downstairs to make breakfast... Father wasn't up yet. Well, he deserved the rest... After all he's a 'retired' detective...

I poured a bowl of cereal and sat down in the kitchen as my favorite anime show; Attack on Titan, played. I had a big time crush on Levi... He was just like me. Showing no emotions, deadly a precise... But compared to Senpai, Levi was nothing to me...

After breakfast, I headed out for school as father came down stairs.

Before he could say anything, I closed the door and rushed to school...

I took out the apple Senpai had dropped at the canival from my pocket, and licked the teeth marks. Oh, Senpai...

...

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short. I was just in the mood for a short chapter. The next one will be longer. That ending... *cringes* that is messed up! This chapter was based on the mini-game 'Yanvania: Senpai of the night' found in Yandere Simulator during night time in Yandere-Chan's room (check the TV). Also: A succubus is a female demon that sexually attacks men and takes their semen to reproduce... *shivers*  
**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Attack on Titan to watch! (I'm on episode 18!) Ayano-Chan seems to like her anime and manga... I wonder if she'll read my Violet Exorcist trilogy... (Sequel to Blue Exorcist)  
**

 **Ayano-Chan: Not in your dreams...**

 **Me: :'( Wait... You can talk?!**

 **Ayano: ...**

 **me: Ayano-Chan?**

 **Ayano: ...**

 **Me: Okay... It think that was the only time she's going to talk... At least I hope... I think she's stalking me... Help... *cries silently***

 **Ayano: Hello Senpai...**

 **Me: *jumps up and screams like a girl***


	6. Making a plan

**A/N: *continues screaming from last chapter, and then looks around wildly* Where'd she go? *sigh***

 **Okay, fifth chapter... Let's just jump right into it! Also: Happy new year! My new year's resolution is to study extra hard for school. Especially for math and history. History is my favorite!**

 **There's a new build for Yandere Simulator, and the year the game takes place used to be 2016, but now it's been moved to 2017... I've gone back and edited the last few chapters and changed it...**

 **Also: Did anyone get the reference I made with Dracula-Chan in the last chapter? If you did let me know in a review!**

...

Chapter 5: Making a plan

Wednesday, April 5th, 2017

I made it to school with some time to spare...

I put my books in my locker and waited for Senpai to arrive. He did so a few minutes later, dragging his backpack as he did. Something was wrong. But what?

My answer arrived in the form of Osana Najimi walking with the girls from the cooking club; Kokona Haruka, Saki Miyu, Mei Mio, Koharu Hinata, Yui Rio and Yuna Hina...

I smirked. Looks like their _date_ didn't work out after all... I followed Senpai to his class and watched him sit down. Oh Senpai... Soon you will be mine...

I went downstairs and walked to my class desk. I was the first in class and waited for everyone else...

...

It was lunch time. I walked up to the rooftop and looked around. I saw Kuu Dere in her usual spot, and Mirdori Gurin, as always, glued to her phone.

"Yes! A new update! I can't wait to play it! But wait! What about the cooking club?! Will I be able to join it too?! I have to ask YandereDev about it!"

She said as she quickly started texting.

I rolled my eyes and look around for other students. My eyes froze on one student with long purple hair, yellow catslit eyes and pink perked up lips... Dracula-Chan?!

She was talking to another girl with pink hair in two ponytails, also with catslit eyes... Was that her sister?

I walked over to them slowly...

"Uh... Hi... I'm Ayano-Chan..."

They looked at me. I stood there feeling awkward and was about to turn away when one of them talked.

"I'm Sukyu Basu and this is my sister Inkyu Basu..."

I froze... Sukyu Basu? Inkyu Basu? Sukyu Basu... Sukyubasu... Sukubas... Succubas?! She was the one in my dream! Why had I dreamed about her? Was she really a succubas? Oh, come on... Only a fool would believe that!

"Nice to meet you... I got to go though..."

"Oh, that's fine. Nice to you too!"

Said Succubas-Chan as I walked away...

Why had I had that nightmare, and why was it about Succubas-Chan? Was she after my Senpai too?! If so she must be stopped!

I watched Senpai sitting on the school fountain in the courtyard, from the rooftop. He was peeling off a band aid, and threw it in a trashcan nearby. I rushed down and waited for him to leave. After he left, I reached into the trash, and pulled out the slightly blood stained bandage out. I put it in my skirts pocket and rushed to class as the bell rang...

...

The rest of the day proceeded normally.

After classes I stalked, *cough* followed Senpai to his locker and watched, *Cough* waited as he put his books in his locker. I then followed him to the school gates and waited until he was in his house before re-entering the school. I had a bone to pick with Osana-Chan...

...

She cried as I shoved her against the incinerator of the schools basement.

"What happened on your _date_ ," I said with venom. "Why was Senpai so sad this morning?!"

"I-I do-don't know! We left Shisuta town around 6:30, and we went our separate ways... I don't know why he was distant today!"

"Liar! If you did something to my Senpai I will kill you myself! I could do it right now! I could push you in the incinerator and watch you burn, and no one will even know or care!"

She was shaking by now...  
"Please! D-don't kill me! I'll stop dating him if you want! you can have him! Just don't hurt me!" She broke into sobs as I shoved her to the stone floor. "Why would I kill someone so useful? I have plans for you, _'Bitchie'-_ Chan..."

...

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! What are Ayano-Chan's plans for Osana? When do you think she will go off the deep end? Let me know what you think in a review! Also If you enjoyed this chapter of Yandere, please favorite, follow and share!**

 **Also: I finished Attack on Titan yesterday and I** _ **loved**_ **it! I hope they make a season two! I have so many questions!  
**

 **Next Chapter will include: Manipulation!**

 **But who's heart will be manipulated? Find out in the next chapter!: Blackmail...  
**

 **Though I bet most of you will guess the right answer: Osana-Chan...**

 **Also: I'm going to do a Assassin's Creed story! :D But after my first HP story... T_T Oh, well... Can't wait to start HP (it's dedicated to BlackCat46, if your reading this: It's coming as soon as this story is finished! As well as I find out how to start it off... I _hate_ first chapters!) I was using google translate and playing around with some italian words and realized that I could use a few sentences said by Ezio by google trans! And yes it will be a romance story... Hmm, Romance seems to me a stable for my stories... I must stop this now! Or, at least after my AC story... I might make it a series if it is well liked... ^_^  
**

 **Bye!**


	7. Blackmail

**A/N: Now the story will be getting a bit more spicy! Ayano-Chan (Sorry I can't say Yandere-Chan anymore) is starting to show her colors a bit...**

...

Chapter 6: Blackmail

Thursday, April 6th 2017

I was confident that Osana-Chan would do anything I said. After all I _did_ threaten her life, didn't I? It was now Thursday. One more day until my plan comes to life... I was currently on the school roof watching Senpai eating his lunch in the courtyard. He seemed to prefer the courtyard versus the rooftop. "H-hey..."

I turned around. It was Kuu Dere... "Oh, hi... What is it?"

She blushed and stuttered to find the words. "I-I wa-was w-wonder-ing, i-if y-you would h-help m-me..."

I sighed. "What do you need help with?"

She blushed again and quickly turned around. "I-I wa-was wonder-ing i-if yo-u woul-d h-help m-me in-trod-uce m-myself t-too the-em..." She said as she pointed a shaking finger at Succubus-Chan and Inkyubus-Chan. I frowned. "Sure, let's go right now..." I said as I walked up to Sukyu Basu. "N-now?! N-no!" She shook her haid and hid behind me. I shook my head. "Come on, if you can't even get enough courage to talk to someone, then you shouldn't even be around them..." She looked down and sighed. "I-I guess your right..." I smiled. "Come on..." I lead her to the Basu sisters. "Hey girls, I brought someone who wants to meet you." I stepped aside to reveal Kuu-Chan shaking to her knees. "Hi!" Said Inkyubus-Chan. Kuu Dere smiled. "H-hi..."

"Oh, aren't you cute!" She said as she walked up to her and pinched Kuu Dere's cheeks. I frowned. If she had done that to me, I would have hit her, But Kuudere-Chan just blushed and giggled. What happened next made me, Succubus-Chan and Inkyubas-Chan go stiff: Kuu Dere leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to Inkyubas-Chan's. Her eyes went wide and she blushed fiercely. After Kuu Dere pulled away, Inkyubas-Chan's hole face went red. "U-uh..." Kuu Dere then quickly turned and ran off, in the direction of the stairs...

"What just happened?" I asked... Neither of the sister's could answer my question...

...

Later that day...

...

It was just after school. All of the students had left besides, The cooking club, The Martial Arts club, The Occult club, Senpai, Osana-Chan and Myself...

Senpai was just getting his books together when I pulled Osana-Chan closer to me. "Okay, listen. Tomorrow your going to ask Senpai, I mean; Taro, to meet you under the cherry tree. There you will tell him that you want to break up. Make it as painful and heartbreaking to him as possible... If you don't... I will drag you down to the basement by your hair and throw you in the furnace alive... Got that?" She had gone pale but nodded quickly. "Good. Now go home, and don't let him see you... And if you tell anyone about this: You might just disappear along with your hole family... You wouldn't want them to die, would you?" She shook her head, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. I brought her closer and licked her tears off as they poured down. "Nice... Needs more salt but... Now go..." She stood up and quickly left school...

I stood up myself and watched as Senpai closed his locker and started to walk home. Soon Senpai... Soon you will be all mine...

...

 **A/N: *Shivers* What if someone told you "I want to drink your tears"? I would run in the Opposite direction...**

 **Anyway, So Kuu Dere is a lesbian? Yes... I wanted to add more of her to the story, and this was perfect... She does strike me as a lesbian though...**

 **Ayano-Chan is starting to show her true colors, but how will she get Taro-Kun to rebound to her? Find out... Soon...**

 **Nah, I'm just kidding! There's still at least eight other rivals to kill... I've also decided to add my own OC rival to the story! Her name is Yuki... I'm still working on a last name... But everything besides the last name is already made up... For those of you who want to know: Yuki means snow in Japanese... That's why I'm going to name the snow queen in 'Ren and the Snow Queen' Yuki... And no, it's not her... This is a different Yuki...**

 **I might also translate this in Japanese. I don't know fudge about Kanji, but I'll be using Google translate to do it... So if anyone know how to read Kanji, please read the translated vers. of this story, and let me know if something doesn't make sense. For example: (English:) "I walked down the stairs and headed to the school courtyard."**

 **Kanji:** **「私は階段を降りて歩いて、学校の中庭に向かいました」**

 **"** Iwalked down the stairs, went into the courtyard of the school **."**

 **See how different they are? Anyway: Please don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and share!**

 **And the reason I ask for reviews, is because, I want to know if I'm doing good or not... That's what I mean by 'like it? hate it?' I write these stories because I enjoy it, but also because I want other people to enjoy it... Please, if you like this chapter, leave a review...**

 **Anyway: I will see you, in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Manipulation, Heartbreak and Sorrow

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's favorited and followed! Thanks so much! ^_^**

 **Now Ayano-Chan's plans will come to fruition! But will Osana-Chan go along with it? Not that she has a choice in the matter...**

 **Osana-Chan: Help me... Please... *cries silently***

 **Ayano-Chan: What did I say about you talking to anyone?!**

 **Me: Girls, don't kill each other!**

 **Ayano-Chan: What do you mean, kill** _ **each other**_ **? I'm the only one here who's going to kill...**

 **Me: Yeah, well if you kill her, I'll kill you!**

 **Ayano: O_O**

 **Me: *smirks***

 **Ayano: *Takes out knife***

 **Me: 0_0 *runs away screaming***

 **Ayano: *Chases after me***

 **Osana: *sniffles* W-what just happened? O-okay... Let's just g-get back to the s-story... *Hugs herself on floor***

 **...**

Chapter 7: Manipulation, Heartbreak and Sorrow...

Friday, April 7th 2017

Ah, Friday... The day I get my Senpai... Though I guess if he's to be mine, I should start calling him Taro...

I strolled at a slow pace to school, what was the need to rush? Why not enjoy the scenery? The roses were blooming, the sparrow's were chirping, and everything was right with the universe...

I had just reached school, when I bumped into someone. "Sorry..." I muttered after a few silent seconds. The person I bumped into didn't say anything. I looked up... And froze...

It was Taro, and he was staring at me. I felt a blush climb up my neck and make it's way to my cheeks. "Aren't you that girl... Uh, Aishi-San?" I felt my knees shake at him saying my name. I nodded quickly and took a single step back. "I'm sorry for ignoring you after Osana showed up, I just..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry..."

"Oh, it's okay!" I said enthusiastically. "We already apologized to each other, so it didn't matter..." He smiled and I felt my eyes dilate. Oh, Senpai...

The school bell rang and I felt my pupils return to normal. "The bell, the school, I-I better go, I have to go, I-I better go... Uh, Bye!" He waved with a smile and continued to walk to school. "Oh, Aishi-San!" I turned around quickly. "Have you seen Osana anywhere? I haven't seen her since yesterday." I smiled. Look's like Osana-Chan did as I said... "If I see her I'll let you know!"

'Like hell I will...' I thought to myself...

...

I arrived at school just in time for class.

I took my seat and watched the teacher talking about History...

Today, we would be learning about the American revolutionary war...

...

After class, I went to the girls room but stopped when I saw Senpai, walking down the stairs from the third floor. I hid when he passed and quickly headed up the stairs to the third floor. I had heard about something weird in the girls bathroom on the third floor, and I wanted to find out what it was...

I snuck into the third floor girls bathroom. It was really dark. I flipped on the the light switch but it did nothing. Weird... Was this is? A non-working light-switch? I turned to leave when I felt a chill on my neck. I swirled around and looked for the source. I couldn't see anything... Something told me to take out my phone and take a picture. I did so, and glanced back at the phone in my hand and stood there in shock: In front of me, hanging above the floor my two feet, was a transparent figure of a girl... It looked like she had been hung... A... A ghost?!

I turned and ran out of the bathroom. I had to pee, but not _that_ badly!

...

It was now after school. Senpai was just opening his locker when a note fell out of it. "Huh, what's this?" He said as he stooped to pick it up. Not seeing me standing behind him at a distince, watching him...

"Meet me under the sakura tree behind the school at 4:00 PM... I want to talk to you about my feelings..." He read out loud. I smirked. Perfect... Osana if this works, I might just want to be your friend...

"Well, if I'm going to meet them, I'd better hurry..." Said Senpai as he closed his locker. He exited the school and walked around to behind the building, me following him in the shadows.

He walked past the long gym track and past the gym, to the hill with the sakura tree on top of it. A lone figure stood there, hidden in the shadow of the tree.

I hid behind the Gym building and watched the event take place.

Senpai stopped as he reached the top of the hill. "Osana?" She was standing there, holding her phone in her hands. "I'm glad you came... _darling_..." She said with fake venom...

"What's the matter?" He was looking around nervously, it was going to be dark in an hour or two.

"I..." She looked to the Gym building. Her eyes widened when she saw me standing there with a grin.

"I-I want to break up..." "What?" Said Senpai, heartbreak in his voice. "B-but why?!" "Because I need a man who can give me more... Besides... I-I'm sure your smaller then I would want..." She blushed and quickly turned around.

Senpai's cheeks had gone pink. "W-what do you mean? Where's this coming from?"

Osana wiped away a single tear before turning back around. "I just don't want to see you anymore! Don't you get it?! You're not as hot as I would have thought! J-just leave me alone!"

Senpai lowered his head before turning and heading back in the direction of the school. I jumped with glee. I was devastated to see Senpai in such sorrow, but was overjoyed at the idea that Senpai would be mine now! But I must wait one more week... If I told him my feelings today, he would be suspicious... I walked up to the sakura tree on the hill. I clapped as I reached the tree and Osana-Chan.

"Very good act..." I said as I clapped slowly. "I almost believed you..."

She had paled as I walked up the hill, and she was now backing up. "T-thanks..."

"Now, head home, and tell no one about this... If you do, remember what I said this time yesterday?" She nodded quickly. "Good, now leave..." She ran in the direction of the school. I sighed before following her to the school gates...

...

 **A/N: *continues to run, screaming* Help me!**

 **Ayano-Chan: *laughing maniacally***

 **Osana-Chan: Oh, someone help! Please!**

 **Johanna Mason: Stop!**

 **Ayano-Chan: *Stops* Who's the ponytail girl?**

 **Osana: M-me?**

 **Ayano-Chan: Quit! I mean her! *points at Johanna***

 **Me: Stops running, panting* J-johanna... What are you doing here?**

 **Johanna: I came by to stop this psycho from killing you...**

 **Me: *hugs her* Oh, thank you! *cries into coat* But wait... What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in District 7? Or in my Johanna's Journey story to begin with?!**

 **Johanna: *sigh* I'm your co-host for life now... Don't you remember?**

 **Me: *wipes tear from eye* S-so you forgive me for drugging you so you would tell me your story?**

 **Johanna: Let's not go that far *glares***

 **Me: *shrinks back* O-okay...**

 **Johanna: There's only one way I can save you...**

 **Me: What's that?**

 **Johanna: End the chapter here... I'll deal with Psycho-Chan here...**

 **Ayano-Chan: *looks around before pointing finger to her chest* Me?**

 **Johanna: *takes out Climbing Axe***

 **Ayano-Chan: o_0 *runs away screaming***

 **Johanna: *chases after her***

 **Osana-Chan: O-okay... C-can we g-go?**

 **Me: Yeah... Let's go...**

 **Osana-Chan/Me: *hold hands and walk off into the sunset* This isn't romantic!**

 **Also: Ayano-Chan's pure evil, huh? How could she do that to Osana-Chan?! And NO, this isn't the end of the story. The first** _ **real**_ **rival will appear in the next chapter... Though she will die long before Friday... So there's going to be** _ **two**_ **rivals for the second week of school...**

 **Bye!**


	9. A new rival?

**A/N: Okay, after that... eventful Author's Note last chapter, I've decided to have Johanna with me at all times... Say hi Jo!**

 **Johanna: Hey! What's up?**

 **Isn't she friendly? Okay, now down to business; this is the first chapter that Ayano-Chan meets her first REAL rival. Also, I've realized that I've been spelling AKADEMI wrong. It's Ak(A)demi high, not Ak(I)demi High... Also: I've played the Yandere visual novel, and it gave me a few ideas that weren't going to be in this chapter. Like the first rival... (which we will be meeting at the end of this chapter) The other rival of this story IS a student. So, it's not just going to be non-student rivals... I can't wait till a certain 'purple messy haired' rival shows up... :)  
**

 **Johanna: Wait, you started this story to get away from the Hunger Games, where children are slaughtered like pigs, and your doing a story on a single girl killing other kids? What's wrong with you?!**

 **Me: Uh... This is the only story of Yandere I'm going to do, so... Why not?**

 **Jo: Uh, let's just get back to the story... It's not my taste, but I guess it's okay...**

 **Me: *smiles warmly* Okay! But wait... I just realized... You have a ponytail...**

 **Jo: Yeah, so?**

 **Me: Didn't you cut it off at the end of Johanna's Journey?**

 **Jo: When I'm not in your story, I have my ponytail back... I'm starting to regret cutting it though...**

 **Me: Oh, okay... Oh, and by the way: How's Alex and Claire?**

 **Jo: *tears appear in eyes***

 **Me: SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M AN IDIOT, I'M SO,** _ **SO**_ **SORRY!**

 **Jo: I-It's o-okay... *wipes away tears***

 **Me: Let's just give Jo some space, okay?**

 **Jo: T-thanks...**

 **Me: How's Jonah?**

 **Osana-Chan: Aaron!**

 **Me: No! I want to kno-... How do you know my real name?!**

 **Osana-Chan: Um... I don't know...**

 **Me: My name on the internet is PHOENIX! NOT AARON! AYANO-CHAN!**

 **Ayano: *In cage* Yeah...**

 **Me: Oh... I forgot we put you in there... Nevermind...**

 **Ayano: What did you want?**

 **Me: I was going to let you kill Osana, but nevermind...**

 **Ayano: *pouts* Please let me out...**

 **Jo: NO!**

 **Ayano: Okay... *looks down sadly/secretly takes out knife***

...

Chapter 8: A new rival?!

Monday, April 10th 2017

It was now the second week of my second year at Akademi high school, and this Friday, I will tell Senpai how I feel! Oh, I can't wait! But I must make sure that no one goes near my Senpai until he is mine!

I was eating breakfast with my father... "So, Ayano?" I looked up from my cereal.

"You were late getting home last night, where were you?"

"At school, I made a slightly bigger mess then usual, and it took longer to clean up..."

(In Japan, there are no janitors, the students have to clean up their own messes... Seems better actually... It teaches them about being neat... I like it!)

Father smiled. "Oh, okay..."

We continued to eat. I wondered what he was thinking... "So, did anything happen to _you_ recently?" I asked. "Hm? Oh, no, not really." We continued to eat. "Listen Ayano, I've got to leave Japan soon..." I dropped my spoon. "What...?"

"But only for a while!" He continued quickly. "I can't tell you why directly, for safty reasons, but I'm going to leave you a few tapes. The first two are in our basement. But since I can't let you listen to all of them at once, I'm going to scatter the rest of them at your school. Make sure you listen to them in order... There are ten of them..."

Suspicion filled my thoughts. Why was father leaving Japan. And why was he going to leave me behind? And with these tapes, I wonder... Is it about when he was a detective? Only time, and the tapes, will tell...

...

After breakfast, I made it to school with some time to spare. I put my books in my locker, and went into the school courtyard. Most of the students were already there. The girls from the cooking club were to the left side of the fountain, and on the other side, were a group of boys who were laughed at a lot for being 'teacher's pets'. Senpai was sitting at the school fountain, and I noticed, with glee, Osana-Chan was standing alone behind one of the four Sakura trees in the courtyard. Poor, poor Osana-Chan. She lost her love, and shall never have him back... The early bird might get the worm, but that bird can be killed with one stone... I smirked as she looked over at me with a pale face. She hid on the other side of the tree, and I heard quite sobs coming from where she went. Senpai was looking distant again today, but that would change after he had me.

He looked toward something near the other side of the courtyard. "Huh, what's that?" He got up and walked over to a small group of boys hiding in the back. "What do you have there?" The boys (first year students it looked like) hid whatever they had been playing with, behind there backs. "Nothing!" One of them with dyed blonde hair said. Something made a hissing noise, and he went pale. "Alright let me see it..." Said Senpai. By this time I was near the group and was hiding by the nearest Sakura tree. The boy lowered his head, and brought whatever he had in front of him. It was a snake wrapped around the boys hands. I couldn't see good enough to know if it was venomous or not, bu since Senpai didn't jump back, I guessed it wasn't deadly. "Give it here." He said. The blonde haired boy handed the snake over to Senpai and shuffled his feet. "We were just playing with it... We found it outside..."

"Well, snakes aren't ment for 'playing', there animals ment to be taken seri-AHH!" The snake had gotten it's head loos from Senpai's grasp and bit him quickly on the thumb. He dropped the snake and it slithered away quickly. "Quick, after it!" The blonde boy called to his friends. They all took after the snake as Senpai cradled his thumb. I was about to run over to him to see if it was bad, when I thought better of it. "I need to see the nurse..." He said quickly as he rushed to the locker room, me following him. From there he ran right and then right again, to where the nurses office was.

I peeked around the corner and looked through the door to see Senpai talking to the pink haired nurse. I frowned. How do they let someone like _that_ nurse after kids? She had large breasts, and the biggest butt I've ever seen. What if she attracts my Senpai to her?!

And there's no way I could blackmail her... I felt a single tear wet my cheek. Was this how sadness felt? I didn't like it...

...

 **A/N: Okay, the rest of the school day will be continued in the next chapter. It's just that this chapter was going on too long, and I needed to end it soon. I thought that this was a good a time to end it as any.**

 **Jo: It doesn't really matter does it?**

 **Me: Yeah it does!**

 **Jo: How? Your just going to continue it tomorrow.**

 **Me: *starts singing* TOOOMORROW! TOMORROW! I LOVE YA TOMORROW! YOUR ONLY A DAY AWAAAAAAY!**

 **Jo: STOP! MY EARS!**

 **Me: That's what you get for questioning me!**

 **Okay, now that this chapter is done, Ayano-Chan will start her killing soon. It will start in about another two or three chapters after this. Or maybe even in the next one. But don't count on it... It's coming soon, so don't worry. Hm, you seem really anticipate to see a school girl kill someone... What's wrong with you?**

 **Jo: Their acting strange... Their starting to freak me out...**

 **Ayano: Well, I like them!**

 **Me: Of course you do...**

 **Anyway, I'm going to end the chapter here guys, so I will see you in the next one.**

 **Cheers! Uh... I mean BYE! *waves quickly***


	10. What happened next

**A/N: Now it is time to continue the day... Yay!**

 **Also: Sorry about the late update. I meant to post it sooner, but I ended up sleeping all day. Let's just say that I had a real "** _ **shity"**_ **night... Yeah... Don't ask... It's really disturbing...  
**

 **Anyway: Let's get to the chapter!**

...

Chapter 9: What happened next...

I closed my eyes and turned away. I hoped that the school nurse wouldn't end up being my rival... _Just_ when I got Osana-Chan to reject Senpai, I have to worry about this _nurse_.

"So _big_ boy, what brings you here?" I heard the nurse say in a sensual voice. Was she seducing a student?! Senpai, apparently not noticing the seductive tone, spoke up. "I was in the school courtyard, and I saw these first year boys playing with something. I got up to see what it was... It ended up being a snake. I-I'm not sure if it was poisonous..."  
"Venomous... With snakes, it's _venomous_..." Said the seductive nurse.

She grabbed his hand and examined it. I felt a great rage when she brushed against my Senpai, looking closer to his hand. "Hmmm," She muttered, though it sounded more like a moan. "It doesn't seem like it has venom it it... If it did, it would be swelling up by now..." She slowly brushed her hand over the bite mark. "Here, let me make it _all_ better..." She said before leaning down and kissing the bite mark. Senpai blushed and pulled away slowly. "U-um... I need to go to class now." The bell rang a second later. Talk about saved by the bell... "Oh, but why not stay?" Said the nurse as she pressed herself against Senpai, mainly his groin. He blushed again, and backed up. "I-I really need to get to class."

"Oh, fine... Go." The nurse said in an aggravated tone. Senpai started walking in my direction. I quickly rushed down the hall and into the girls bathroom at the end. From there I watched Senpai walk up the stairs to the third floor, where his classroom was. After he was gone I sneaked back to the nurse's doorway. I peaked around the corner. The nurse was locking the other door into the room. She then started walking to my door, and I quickly hid. She closed the door and I heard the lock click. A Several seconds later I started hearing moans. I quickly left the door and went to my class on the second floor.

...

After class, I went up to the school roof and watched Senpai eating his favorite food: Bento. (I actually would like to try some Bento. It looks good...)

After lunch I followed Senpai to his classroom, before heading back to mine.

...

"Aishi-san?" I jumped when the teacher called my name. The entire class looked at me. "Y-yeah?"  
"Would you please come up here and tell the class where the Bermuda Triangle is located?"

"Isn't it in Bermuda?" I asked. I got a few snickers at that, but a frown from the teacher got the class silent again. I got up and walked to the teachers stand. "It's between Miami, Florida, San Juan, Puerto Rico and Bermuda. Which it is named after. And that is the Bermuda triangle..." I said, pointing to the area's as I said them. "Correct." The nurse said with a smile. I smiled back (Though it was fake) and walked back to my seat. I couldn't wait till the end of class...

...

After school, I stalked, *cough* watched Senpai put all of his things in his locker and followed him home a usual. I then returned to my own home.

"Ah, Ayano. I'm glad your home. Listen, this is my final day in Japan. I need to leave tomorrow. While you were at school, I scattered the cassette tapes around the school grounds. The first two, like I said at breakfast, are in the basement." I listened to my father. He was looking really nervous. Was he actually shaking? He was sweating too. What had happened to him? But honestly, I didn't care. As long as I get my Senpai, I wouldn't care if he died...

Later that night, I was laying on my bed, and staring at the ceiling. I could here my father mumbling to himself in his room across from mine. It sounded like he was cracking under pressure. But I didn't care... I wonder what my Senpai would eat tomorrow? Maybe I'll talk to him as well... Maybe... Oh, Senpai...

...

 **A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Not sure if this is good or not. Let me know if it's good (or not) in a review please... And those who ask: No the nurse isn't the first rival. She IS a rival but she's not the first. She's the second. I'm planing on the third rival being my Yuki OC.**

 **Jo: Phoenix, stop it. Your boring them to death.**

 **Ayano: Yeah stop, that's MY job to do... *is cleaning out her nails with her knife***

 **Me: *rolls eyes* It's the final author's note of the chapter. I don't care.**

 **Ayano: Let me out of this cage... Please?**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Ayano: *blows hair out of face in annoyance***

 **Anyway, I'll end the chapter here. And if your wondering where Osana is, she's back at home with her family.**

 ***Osana: YAY! I LOVE YOU FAMILY!***

 **Me: Yeah, yeah, we are family. Hit it!**

 ***starts music***

 **Me/Johanna/Osana: We are family! Yeah, we are family!**

 **Ayano: AHH! STOP IT! YOU SING TERRIBLY! AH! *covers her ears***

 **Me: *sings* I don't care!**

 **Yeah that was a frozen reference...**

 **Bye! Hey guys, why don't we play: 'Poke the Yandere in a cage'?!**

 **Johanna/Osana: Yeah!**

 **Ayano: *glares* You... all... will... die...**


	11. A Mystery Discovered

**A/N: Okay it's the tenth chapter! *blows party horn* *Everybody dances***

 ***To Johanna* I see you dancing with Ayano!**

 **Jo: So?**

 **Me: Nothing! *smiles suggestively***

 **Okay, this chapter is about the side plot... (Ayano Aishi's father)**

 **BlackCat46: I agree, that nurse shouldn't be allowed to seduce kids. I don't care if they** _ **are**_ **in high school. Though to be fair, it's only Taro that she's trying to seduce. But is she acting alone? DUN DUN DUUUUUN! 3**

...

Chapter 10: A mystery discovered...

The next day, I awoke to find that my father was gone. He wasn't anywhere in the house. I was alone...

Had he left Japan already? Why was he leaving in the first place? Oh well, I wonder if Senpai will notice me today, and not that _nurse_...

But first, I wanted to head down to the basements to see if I could find those cassette tapes...

I left my room, and headed down the stairs to the first floor. I then turned left and immediately reached the door to the basement. I went down the stairs and turned on the one light in the room. It was a single low hanging ceiling lamp.

I looked around. There wasn't much in here, besides a single wooden chair in the corner, and some shelves to my right. I looked through the shelves and found one cassett tape, I then looked around the floor for the second. After a few moments of searching, I found the second tape in the far corner, opposite of the chair.

I didn't own a cassett player, so I would have to listen to them at school...

...

During lunch, I snuck into the Computer Lab, and put in the first cassette tape:

 _"Looks like it still works..."_ Came the sound of my fathers voice.

 _"How long has it been since I last used this thing? It's been at least two decades...almost three?_

 _Those were better times. I was so young back then. My future seemed...so bright. I remember following my dreams. I remember a promising career. I remember...being happy._

 _If could turn back time...what would I do differently? I know. I know exactly what I should have done._

 _I shouldn't have gotten involved in that case...with that girl._

 _Pursuing her was the right thing to do...but if I hadn't involved myself with her, I'd still have a career._

 _When did it begin? I think it was...April of 1989._

 _The peak of my career as an investigative journalist. That's when I heard about a murder at the local high school. The police had no leads._

 _I decided to investigate it myself. I tried to be a hero... And that was the worst mistake of my life..."_

The tape ended there. What was that about? A murder at the local high school, 1989, a girl? Who was father talking about? My only answers were (for now) in the second tape...

 _"The school's faculty didn't let me conduct an investigation on school grounds._

 _They were highly concerned with maintaining their prestigious reputation._

 _They didn't want any police or journalists snooping around and ruining the school's image any more than the murder already had._

 _Or maybe they just had something to hide, and didn't want the authorities to find out._

 _To this day I still don't know how the school managed to convince the police that any crime that happens on school grounds can only be investigated for 6 hours maximum._

 _I heard a rumor that the school's headmaster bribes the police department to expedite their investigations as much as possible._

 _There are a lot of unsavory rumors about the school's headmaster, but...none have been proven to be true._

 _Because I couldn't walk around the school, I tried to gather information by interviewing students outside the school gate when they entered or left the school._

 _It was at this point in time that I noticed a peculiar girl who was quite obviously stalking one of her seniors._

 _I decided to keep my eye on her, and before long, I began to observe some disturbing behavior from her."_

I was getting very interested, but that was the last tape I had. The bell rang, signaling all students to return to class. I was starting to head to class, when I thought about something: I haven't heard from Info-Chan for a while. She's probably waiting for me to tell her about Osana-Chan's fate. I quickly pulled out my phone.

Ayano: Hey, Are you there?

Info-Chan: ...

Ayano: Info-Chan, are you there? I have news about Osana-Chan...

Info-Chan: Ah, Ayano-Chan... How good to hear from you again, after so long... Tell me; How was Taro and Osana's date? You know, the one you never ended...

Ayano: How do you know that?

Info-Chan: I have my ways... They don't call me 'Info-Chan' for nothing...

Ayano: I did it... Last Friday, I blackmailed Osana into rejecting Senpai. Now she won't go near him!

Info-Chan: ...

Ayano: Info-Chan?

Info-Chan: I thought I said to _hurt her_!

Ayano: Uh... You said to; _make her suffer_. I did just that...

Info-Chan: Uh, I guess you did... Good job... I'll help you out with anything you need... But you still need to send me pantyshots...

Ayano: Alright, will do...

I put my phone away and hurried to class...

...

 **A/N: Okay, I know this isn't an eventful chapter, but I'm really sleepy and need some rest... I promise to update as soon as possible. And yes, I switched Ayano-Chan's parents for the Detective. I just thought that it would be more interesting... What do you thing? Anyway: I'm going to take a nice, long nap now... Jo, watch over Ayano will you?**

 **Jo: Sure...**

 **Me: Thanks... Osana?**

 **Osana: *jumps* Y-yeah?**

 **Me: Stay cute...**

 **Osana: *blushes***

 **Me: Aww!**

 **Osana: *blushes harder* I-it's not like I** _ **like**_ **you or anything. I-I don't even** _ **need**_ **a Senpai, Baka!**

 **Ayano: Aw, Osana's got a crush, Osana's got a crush!**

 **Me: Shut up, you wretched skank!**

 **Ayano: *jumps back in surprise***

 **Me: Okay, I'm going to take a nap, now everyone behave! *storms off with tiredness***

 **Jo: *to Ayano* Your in** _ **my**_ **domain now... Welcome to Hell...**

 **Ayano: *gulp***

 **Bye!**


	12. Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: Okay, I'm back, and fully rested!**

 **Ayano: *whimpering and shrinking back in cage***

 **Me: Jo, what did you do?**

 **Jo: *looks around guiltly* Uh, nothing really...**

 **Me: *raises eyebrow* 'Nothing really'? Ayano-Chan is shaking to the bone, and cowering... What did you do to her?**

 **Osana-Chan: She tortured her with that Neon Cat video... *blushes* B-but I'm not telling you this because I** _ **like**_ **you, I-I'm saying this because, you'd never find out on your own... You're incompetent!** _ **Baka**_ **!**

 **Me: Watch it...**

 **Osana: Okay! *sits down quietly***

 **Me: Well, your starting to show your Tsudere persona more now... Is it because Ayano is caged, and can't hurt you?**

 **Osana: M-maybe!**

 **Jo: Phoenix, the chapter...**

 **Me: Oh, yeah! Okay, this chapter is the main reason for you clicking on this story in the first place. (Besides you Cat. I'm really glad your a follower of me :3) I meant for this to be in the last chapter, but (as you can tell by the previous authors note) I got really tired and had to go to bed. This chapter has the main story blooming... Or brisaling... Depends on how you see it. Story wise: It's blooming. Ayano's sanity wise: It's dying...**

 **I've also gone back and edited the first three chapters of this story... (Not including the Prologue) I highly recommend that you read through them... Again... I've changed Osana's appearance, and even her personality a bit... She's not as 'lovey dovey' as she used to be. Now she's a real 'Tsudere'... I've also added more conversation between Senpai and Osana. So, make sure you read that!**

 **Anyway: Let's get to the chapter!**

...

Chapter 11: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...

After classes were over, I walked up to the school rooftop and looked out over the school courtyard. So, my father did a story about a girl, in 1989? Was this the reason why he left Japan? The only way I can find out, is if I find the other eight tapes... But that's easier said, then done...

"E-Excuse me..." I turned around. It was Kuu Dere.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I-I wa-was want-ing to tha-nk you, for introducing m-me to the Basu sis-ters..."

I smiled. ' _Oh, that...'_

"Oh, it's nothing. Dust in the wind, ya know?" Kuudere-Chan wasn't known for her kindness. Infact: She would put up a cold exterior, but really inside; She's actually a sweet heart. But as long as she stays away from my Senpai, she will be alright... "No-nothing? Y-ou mi-ght have star-ted my h-high school r-romance... Thanks!" I frowned. High school romance... She was just like me... Up until I met my Senpai... I smiled again. "Of course. Anything for you, buddy." I said with a wink. She blushed and quickly turned around. She was about to walk off, when she suddenly turned back. "Is there anything you need help with?" She said, no longer stuttering.

I had turned back around to watch Senpai, and with annoyance, turned to look at Kuudere-Chan, until what she said registered. ' _help?_ '

A smile broke out on my face, Sinister and dark. "There is something, you could do for me..." I said.

...

It was later that day. I was on the school rooftop again watching Senpai as he came up the stairs. He was starting to eat his Bento, and me, about to watch him eat his Bento, when I saw someone staring at him from across the roof. My pupils contracted, and I felt a great rage enter my body. "Who the hell is that?" I asked, darkly. I walked over to the said person, and saw it to be Koharu Hinata.

The green, double ponytailed girl jumped when she saw me staring at her. She then quickly turned around the corner. I followed her, and saw her jump about a foot above the ground when I came around the corner myself. "O-oh, hi..." She awkwardly said. She took a step back when she saw the sadistic look on my face. It disappeared a second later. "What's up, girlfriend?!" I partly yelled, mocking Miyu-Chan and Kokona-Chan's normal greetings. (To those who haven't played Yandere Sim, you'll find out who Kokona and Saki are in later chapters...) "Wh-what?" Asked Koharu, looking taken aback. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. Oh, I remembered; There's something I want to show you! Follow me!" I started for the stairs and turned back when I saw Koharu-Chan wasn't following me. "Wh-what is it?" She asked. "Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise!" I said in an exasperated voice. "O-okay." She said as she came closer. Satisfied, I brought her to the School courtyard. I then walked to the school fountain. "Where is it?" She asked, looking around. "It's in here." I said, leaning over the edge of the fountain. She came closer, and bent down to see. I then quietly sneaked behind her, and watched her examine the water. "I don't see anything..."

"Oh, keep looking, it's there. I know it..."

She saw something in the reflection and and started to turn around, but it was to late. "Hey, what are you-" I pushed her head into the fountain, and kept it there. She squirmed and kicked, but I held her down tightly. I kicked her legs and they fell limp. She then slid further into the fountain. I could see her trying to scream, but her mouth filled with water. She was doing her best to fight me, but it was all for not. after several minutes of this, she started to go limp. And a few seconds later, I couldn't see and ripples in the water. She was dead...

I eased her out of the fountain, and felt my pupils dilate again. It took me several seconds to realize what I had just done. ' _oh my god! I just killed someone! I-I'm a murderer! How could I?! No one must know..._ ' I grabbed her legs and dragged her down to the schools basement, where I then opened the schools furnace, and dumped the body in it... No one will know a thing. I last saw her a few days ago. She told me that she thought someone was stalking her, and that she thought it was a man she had met on the streets one day. He had grey hair and a beard, and seemed to be about in his fourties... Yes... That was my story and I was going to stick to it...

I watched in silence as her Koharu-Chan's body slowly burned. ' _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. My secret dies with you, and so does your lust..._ ' I thought savagely. I might be a murderer, but if it's for Senpai... I will do anything... _Anything_... Senpai, you _will_ be mine...

...

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter! Koharu-Chan's death (Death by fountain XD) was orginally going to be in the going to be in chapter** _ **2**_ **! But I decided to have Ayano-Chan go crazy** _ **slowly**_ **... So now she has committed her first murder... Koharu-Chan was the first REAL rival... now all that's left this week is the nurse... or will it be Yuki? Still need to give her a last name... For now, let's just call her Yuki-Chan... Here's a description of her:**

 _ **Light blue hair in a low ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She has bright blue eyes, and pale skin, with alight dust of freckles on her nose... She is in the third and final year of Akademi High...**_

 _ **She is the a member of the Martial Arts club and President of the Sewing club. (Even though in the game, you can't join two clubs... This is not in my story. In my version, you can be in two clubs at once. But not three.)**_

 **So there you have it; That is Yuki... Uh, Yamazaki! Yes that's it! Her name is: Yuki Yamazaki!**

 **Finally, I have a last name for her! Yamazaki is found commonly in Eastern Japan, and some bearers of this last name are of Samurai origin! And yes; Yuki is from one of those families that come from Samurai... So expect her to fight more then Koharu-Chan did...**

 **Jo: Phoenix, stop... Please...**

 **Me: *looks down sadly* Okay...**

 **Osana: Why do you like Japan so much? What do you want to do, live there?! *blushes* N-not that I care or anything...**

 **Me: No, I don't want to '** _ **live**_ **' there, but I would love to visit it someday... It's my dream... *cues music and starts to sing:* I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I want to see Japan in all it's gleam! And with every passing second, It's like I'm being beckoned! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!**

 **Ayano: OKAY! WE GET IT: YOU LOVE JAPAN! NOW STOP!**

 **Me: *stops singing* What? You don't like Tangled?  
**

 **Ayano: *Slaps forehead***

 **Me: Could have had a V-Eight... *smirks***

 **Anyway: I'm going to end this here, so I look forward to seeing all of you lovely folks in the next chapter. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's favorited and followed, you guys are Awesome! *smiles warmly* And for those you have** ** **favorited** and followed me: Oh my god, THANK YOU! You are all invited to a dance party! Cat: You're invited too! *starts setting everything up*  
**

 **Bye!**

 **Me: Wait... Why are Osana, and Ayano still here? Well, why is Osana here?**

 **Osana: Well, do you want me to go or something? *places hands on hips***

 **Me: Maybe...**

 **Osana: Oh, fine! *storms off***

 **Okay, goodbye for reals now... ^_^**


	13. The plot thickens

**A/N: *At the party* Okay, is everyone here? Yeah? Okay.**

 **Hey what's up? Sorry I didn't update when I intended to. (Yesterday) To make up for that: Let's discover tape 3!**

 **Jo: *dancing with Osana* Yeah girl, move it!**

 **Ayano: *Still in cage* Why am I still in here?**

 **Me: Because you'll kill everyone. I'm not letting anyone die on my watch...**

 **Ayano: *smirks* Well, you know what they say: It's not a party until someone dies...**

 **Me: *looks sceptical* Who said that?**

 **Ayano: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know...**

 **Me: You know, you being in this cage reminds me of something... But what?**

 **Me: Hey, Jo!**

 **Jo: *turns to look at me* Yeah? *continues to dance***

 **Me: Why does Ayano-Chan being in this cage remind me of something?**

 **Jo: *Dancing* Oh, that's the same cage you put me in, in Johanna's Journey. You know, the story drugged me to tell you... *glares***

 **Me: *Pales* Oh, yeah. Right.**

 **Okay, anyway: Let's get to the chapter. *Goes to ask BlackCat46 to dance***

...

Chapter 12: The plot thickens (Discovering tapes 3 & 4)

I woke up with a shudder. Looking around I realized it was a nightmare. I wiped my forehead and laid back down.

I had dreamed that Koharu-Chan's ghost rose up out of the ground in the school fountain and everyone was dead, even Taro/Senpai... She spoke to, saying that I would pay for what I did to her... I then woke up in a cold sweat. Uh, maybe my first murder got to me more then I thought... But now she can't get Senpai... I smiled as I closed my eyes to dream about me and Taro... Oh, Senpai...

...

The next day, I woke up as the sun was rising in the east... I got up and dressed for school. It was Wensday, which left me two more days before I can confess my feelings. With Koharu-Chan out of the way, All that I needed to worry about is the school nurse... But how will I get rid of her? Poison? No, too obvious. Overdose? Maybe... Maybe I could just blatantly stab her. I could steal a knife in the cooking club and use it on her. Wait, what was I thinking?! I couldn't kill her... Just because I killed Koharu-Chan, doesn't mean I can kill again... Does it? I was getting scared of myself, and what I had become. I will live with this for the rest of my life...

But I forgot this as I thought of Taro. "Just two more days, Senpai... Two more days..." I hummed as I made my breakfast. Dad has been gone for an entire day and night, and I have surprisingly gotten along well without him. Knowing this, made me think about even more of how useless he is...

After eating my Breakfast, I grabbed my backpack and rushed to school, making sure to place my backup keys under our welcome mat as well...

...

At school, after I put my books up, I watched Taro walk to the school courtyard and to the fountain. If only he knew of what I did for him there... I proved my love... No one will take him from me... No one...

I glanced around the courtyard looking for others, but it was just Senpai and me. Something caught my attention. Something black was laying on the ground near one of the corners of the courtyard. I walked over to it and saw it to be another tape. I examined it and saw with relief that it had the number 3 on it...

I rushed to the second floor where the computer lab was, and popped it in the tape player:

 _"From the school gate, I witnessed the girl do more than just stalk an upperclassman..._

 _...she stalked any girl that spoke to him._

 _Through student interviews, I kept tabs on what happened to those girls... They became victims of bullying, were expelled, and in some cases, stopped coming to school._

 _I frequently saw the girl running with a mop and a bucket, as though she always had some sort of mess to clean up. That girl was using manipulation, intimidation, and sometimes even violence to sabotage the boy's love life._

 _If she wasn't above that kind of behavior, the possibility of murder didn't seem too far off._

 _I didn't want to believe that a schoolgirl would actually commit murder just to keep a boy single, but the evidence was staring me straight in the face._

 _That's when I learned a crucial piece of information... The girl who was murdered at the beginning of the school year had a crush on the same boy that was being stalked._

 _The final piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. I knew that I had found the culprit...and I went to the police with my findings._

 _It took a lot of talking, but I was eventually able to convince them to take the girl into custody. "_

Sadly that was the end of the tape. I popped it out and laid it next to the player disappointed. I then glanced at where I had put the tape. But wait... Out of the other tapes there (including tape 3) There were two tapes with the numbers 4 and 5... Were these the others? I put number 4 in the cassette player and hit play:

 _"The idea of a murderous schoolgirl was enough to attract lots of attention. Word of her arrest quickly spread throughout the entire nation. The trial turned into a media circus. I became a celebrity practically overnight._

 _I didn't want to be a public figure, but I did want my investigative skill to be recognized. I hoped that all the attention would boost my career._

 _As it turns out, I was dead wrong._

 _That manipulative little schoolgirl put on the best act I've ever seen. She cried non-stop, feigned ignorance at every opportunity, and had an excuse for every accusation leveled at her._

 _The court fell in love with her. The media fell in love with her. The entire damn nation fell in love with her._

 _She called me a dirty pervert who enjoyed leering at schoolgirls. She called me a fame-seeking yellow journalist. She claimed that I only accused her of murder for sensational headlines._

 _And the court bought every word of it._

 _The day the judge declared her innocent, the entire country celebrated like it was a damn holiday."_

And that was the end of tape 4... So did the girl really do it? What did father do next? Was it funny that I found father more intriguing in the recordings, then at home? I wanted to find tape 5. No. NEEDED to find it. I haven't had a longing this great since I met my Senpai... Look out tape 5. I'm coming for you!

...

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. I was going to have tape 5 in this chapter as well, but decided against it. Mainly because of this: Did she really do those murders? Or was she really an innocent school girl? Find out in the next chapter... Or will you? Mystery! *throws confetti in the air***

 **Jo: *sits down after dancing* Phoenix, will you please tell me what happened next?**

 **Me: NO! You'll find out along with everyone else.**

 **Jo: *frown* But, I'll do some** _ **favors**_ **for you if you let me hear the next tape... *puts her hands on my chest***

 **Me: *blushes* U-uh, I don't think-"**

 **Ayano: 'ey! Don't do anything in front of me, okay! Get a room!**

 **Me: *shakes head* What? Wait... *removes hands* I don't think so... You'll find out in the next chapter... And that's final...**

 **Jo: *looks up and down* What are you, gay?**

 **Me: *smirks* Not really, but you know what: I recall** _ **Neptune**_ **asking you that exact same question at the interview... (Those who don't understand: Read 'Johanna's Journey')**

 **Jo: *Pales* Fine, don't tell me... *walks off with a huff***

 **Osana: Well put, Phoenix!**

 **Me: Thanks! *grins***

 **Osana: So, your not gay... Is there a certain girl you like? Hmm?**

 **Me: Uh... Why are you asking?**

 **Osana: *blushes tomato red* U-uh, it's not like, I** _ **like**_ **you or anything...**

 **Me: Then why are you asking? *pokes her nose repeatedly***

 **Osana: S-stop asking questions! Baka! *grabs my hand* And stop that! *throws it to my side***

 **Me: Okay, I gotta go. Hey Cat! *goes to talk to Cat (BlackCat46)**

 **Osana: Maybe he likes her... *looks down sadly***

 **Ayano: HA! I doubt it... I'm sure he likes her as a friend... Uh, I mean: Oh yeah, he totally likes her!**

 **Osana: Stop it! Leave me alone! *runs away crying***

 **Ayano: *smirks/looks to readers* Kill you all later... Bye... *waves sinisterly***


	14. Another rival & Tape 5

**A/N: *Everyone at party (Besides Ayano) raise glasses (besides those who don't drink)***

 **Guests: Nice party/Gotta go now, loved the party/This was nice, gotta go though/See ya later, alligator!/Whatever...**

 **Me: Okay, who said that last one?! Rude! Cat, you can stay if you want. Sleep over?  
**

 **Special thanks to 'Guest' for reviewing. I appreciate it! Glad to know more people like my story... :)  
**

 **Jo: Phoenix, Start the chapter already! I want to know what happens on tape 5!**

 **Me: Okay, okay. Jeez, don't rush me.**

 **Ayano: I'm sure she does want to...**

 **Osana: *cries in corner***

 **Me: *Confused* Huh? Nevermind, anyway; back to the story!**

 **Jo: Yay! *starts reading***

...

Chapter 13: Another rival & Tape 5

I started tape 5 as soon as I could and began to listen:

 _"From that day forward, I was a national disgrace. I was known across the nation as a lecherous journalist who stalked schoolgirls and tried to throw a girl in prison to boost his own career._

 _I saw disgust in the eyes of every person who looked at me. My house and my car were vandalized every day for weeks. Needless to say, I was never able to work as a journalist again._

 _The police department that arrested the girl was also the subject of national criticism. They were accused of being incompetent fools who would arrest anybody without sufficient evidence._

 _Ever since then, the police in that town have been extremely lenient in an attempt to repair their reputation... and don't want to go anywhere near the local high school except for extremely brief periods of time._

 _But the worst part of the entire experience didn't come from the media or the public. Immediately after the trial, I tried to escape the press by hiding in an alley behind the courthouse. Only one person found me there. It wasn't a journalist or a reporter..._

 _It was the girl who had just been declared innocent. I'll never forget her face that day. She was smiling, but her face was blank._

 _Empty. Soulless. Like a doll's eyes._

 _She looked like she didn't have a single ounce of humanity in her entire body._

 _With that smiling face, she said to me..._

 _'It would be very easy to make your death look like a suicide. Don't ever cross me again.'_

 _She turned around and left without another word."_

What?! So, she _did_ do it...

I took out tape 5 and sat it next to the other two. five tapes down, five to go...

...

It was now lunchtime. I was on the school rooftop and saw Senpai come up and eat his Bento. It was in the shap of a diffrent animal eachday of the week. My favorite one was the one in the shape of a panda, which was used for Mondays. On Tuesdays it was a rabbit, Wednesday: Cats, Thursday's: Horsus, and on Fridays: Dogs...

I watched him eat, and slowly licked my lips as he did. "U-um, Ayano-Chan..." I looked over to Kuudere-Chan, who had walked over to me without me noticing. "Yes, what is it." If she was talking to me, then there was only one reason.

"T-Taro, has a cr-crush on a girl named Yuki Yamazaki. She's the president of the sewing club, and a member of the cooking club..."

I smiled and thanked her for her info. "Ever since I had helped Kuudere-Chan with the Basu sisters, She has agreed to help me find out information on girls who like Senpai (Or vise versa)... And while Info-Chan could do the same (with better results) I can't go around the school taking pantyshots of every girl. I'd look like a pervert... ( **You are a pervert Ayano!** ) Kuudere-Chan blushed and left me to watch my Senpai. She had learned by now that I was a stalker, but she didn't care. She was surprisingly desprete for friends. Hell, if I told her that I killed Koharu-Chan, she would probably _still_ want to be my friend...

So, Yuki Yamazaki huh? I've heard of her. I did know that she was president of the Sewing club, but how did I not know that she was in the cooking club too? But that didn't matter. Yuki-Chan... You threaten my love... Prepare to die...

...

 **A/N: Did anyone get that ending reference? Here's a hint: Yuki-Chan is never going to get to be a prince's bride...**

 **So, SOOO sorry that this chapter is really short. I've just been both busy (Mainly) and lazy (partly) But at least you know what's on tape 5, and who the next rival is...**

 **If anyone is asking: 'What about the nurse?!' She will be a rival, but not for a while. Maybe after Yuki... I'm planning on her being the fourth rival... (Actually the 4th rival will be two rivals at once... Threesome anyone? XD)**

 **So, now that the fifth tape is out there-"**

 **Jo: WHERE'S TAPE 6?! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME THE PRECIOUS! *Swings climbing axe around***

 **Me: JOHANNA, STOP! TAPE 6 WILL APPEAR IN ANOTHER TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS!**

 **Jo: I WANT IT NOOOOOOW! *falls on floor after swinging axe/starts crying maddeningly***

 **Me: Jo, please... Please stop crying... *picks her up and hugs her***

 **Jo: *hugs me back* I-it's not fair! I want to hear it now! *cries into my shoulder***

 **Me: *blushes* U-uh... J-Johanna... Oh, what the hell? *hugs her back***

 **Ayano: *to Osana* Told ya Johanna likes him... Or does HE like HER?**

 **Osana: *Still crying in corner* Shut up! Baka! *shakes from sobs***

 **Me: *Still hugging Johanna* Okay, now that this authors note is over, let's end the chapter please... *waits* Please?**

 **(2,000 years later)**

 **Me: Please end the chapter...**

 **(2 hours later)**

 **Me: I'm getting annoyed...**

 **(5 hours later)**

 **Patrick Star: Can you hurry up, I'm running out of signs...**

 **Me: A screw it! I'll end it myself!**

 **Bye!**

 **Me: *Ends Chapter***


	15. Meeting Yuki

**A/N: *Still hugging Johanna***

 **Me: Uh, Jo... You can let me go now...**

 **Jo: Huh? Oh... Sorry. *Let's go***

 **Me: Thanks... *turns towards readers* Okay, let's start the chapter and see how Ayano-Chan plans on getting rid of Yuki... Not that I'm going to let her kill her yet... I want at least one chapter with Yuki in it before she dies...**

 **So without further ado: Let's get to it!**

 ***clicks on monitor***

...

Chapter 14: Meeting Yuki

I think it was time to spy on Yuki-Chan for a bit...

I left the school roof and went to the second floor where most of the clubs were... (Besides the occult, cooking and drama clubs)

I looked around for the Sewing club but couldn't find it. After several minutes of searching the second floor, I finally found it... There were six people in it. Two of which being boys. My focus was on the light blue haired girl in the center of the room. Her hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs tucked behind her ears. She was holding a needle and thread and was looking carefully at the thingy you put the needle through. ( **I don't know what you call it** )

I knocked on the door and she jumped. As she jumped, the needle went threw the thing, and pricked her finger. She winced and quickly put her bleeding finger in her mouth. If Taro really did like her, she would end up bleeding much more then that... I would make sure of it...

After she had stopped bleeding, she took her finger out of her mouth and looked at me. "Yes? You are?"

"Ayano Aishi... I was wondering if I could join your club?" ' _So I can learn more about you, and know how to kill you..._ ' I finished in my head. "Of course." She got up and walked over to some paper work. By now the rest of the club members were looking at me. I noticed one boy with red hair staring at me intently. When I looked at him, he blushed and looked the other way. ( **Those who want to know exactly who he is: He's Haruto Yuto** )

Yuki-Chan came over to me and handed me a single sheet of paper. On it was some basic information.

I filled in the blanks and handed it to her. It read:

'Sewing club membership:

Age: 17

Year: 2nd

Freetime: Mondays threw Thursdays

I hereby from this moment forth, wish to join the Sewing Club...

綾乃

_'

( **The Japanese writing says: Ayano** )

Yuki-Chan looked it over and smiled. "Welcome to the Sewing club, Ayano-San..." She shook my hand (I held in a look of disgust) and invited me to join the club activity. I agreed and sat down next to her, in the only remaining seat...

...

An hour later, we got up from our seats and walked out of the club room. I thanked Yuki-Chan for letting me join the club and she replied with a welcome.

While the rest of the club left school, I followed Yuki-Chan at a distance, to the first floor, where the Cooking club was. She entered the club room, and greeted the rest of the girls. I glanced in as she shook hands with Kokona Haruka, and sat down as Kokona-Chan went to make something...

I felt as if I had learned as much of her as I could in one day, so I went to my locker, and got by books. As I was collecting them, I heard someone cough behind me. I turned and felt my heart skip a beat. It was Taro...

' _oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! What is he doing here?! Does he want to talk to me?!_ '

"Hey, um... Aishi-San... Have you..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you seen Koharu-Chan? I haven't seen her since yesterday..."

I felt my heart sink. He never wanted to talk to me... Only about other girls...

But still: He will be mine... Then he will think about me... And _only_ me...

"No, I don't think so... Have you asked around?" I questioned. My mind working a mile a minute.

 _'Oh no... I knew I shouldn't have murdered Koharu... Now Senpai can never love me... But wait! He doesn't know I killed her... I can still win his love..._ '

"No, not really... You're the first person I've asked..."

A smile broke out on my face. "I'm sure she'll show up... But..."

I came up with an idea.

"What?" Asked Taro.

"I last saw her a few days ago... She said she felt like she was being stalked... I think she said; that she thought it was a man she met on the streets one day... She said he was around his forties, with a grey beard..."

Taro wore a look of concern. "Really?"

I nodded and his face paled. "Should we tell the police?"

I paled with horror, and shook my head. "We should wait a few days to check if she's just having a bad day. Maybe she just felt to ill to come to school?"

"Yeah, maybe... Well, thanks!"

I watched him as he left and went home... Oh, Senpai! I can still fell your warmth in my soul! But I need more of you!

...

Later that night

...

I snuck out of my house at a quarter to 2 and headed for Taro's... looked around his house until I saw his room, on the second floor. His window was cracked open. I saw a rose rack, climbing up the side of the house. I reached up and caught it. I then climbed up to his window, and forced it open. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. His black hair a mess, and a little bit of drool sliding down his chin. He was so relatable, I loved it! I sneaked threw his room and opened on of the three doors in his room. The first was his closet. I closed it and tip toed to the second door. It lead to a hallway. I closed the door and sneaked to the last one. It was a bathroom. I sneaked inside it and collected one of his tooth brushes. I then sneaked back into his bedroom, and tip toed to his bed. He looked so peaceful. I took out my phone and took a picture of his sleeping face. I then took out a pair of scissors I had in my pocket, and carefully cut a small piece of his hair. I then quickly (but quitely) sneaked back to the window, and climbed out. I closed the window but left it cracked, like it had been, and finished climbing to the ground. I then rushed back to my home and when I got there, leaped onto my bed, and sniffed the lock of hair I cut.

I had everything I needed. I got up and walked to the end of my bed, where I had been crafting a Senpai shrine. I already had placed the apple and bandage there, and now I placed the lock of hair, and tooth brush there as well... Now all I need is to take a picture of him at school to place it on the shrine and it will be complete...

The picture I had took of him sleeping would have been fine, but I couldn't see his eyes. I wanted, no. _Needed_ to have a picture with his beautiful eyes staring at me...

' _See you tomorrow... Senpai..._ '

...

 **A/N: Aaaaand CUT!**

 **So now Ayano has all of the shrine objects found in her room, as well as a new one: The lock of hair.**

 **Me: Ayano, I think you need professional help.**

 **Ayano: *picking her teeth with her knife* Why?**

 **Me: O_0 Because your breaking into homes... And you murdered a girl... You realize that that's breaking and entering as well as second degree murder...**

 **Ayano: So?**

 **Me: *faceslap***

 **Jo: Forget her... Let's talk about tape six...**

 **Me: You and that tape six!**

 **Osana: I know, it's sooo annoying!**

 **Me: Your annoying!**

 **Osana: *teary eyed* Why can't you tell I love you! *runs away crying***

 **Me: Huh? *is confused.**

 **Jo: Well, that was weird... So anyway, about those tapes-"**

 **Me: Enough with the tapes! No more tape talking until there here! *huffs and puffs***

 **Okay, now that there shut up; did you enjoy the chapter? Think that Ayano-Chan is in need of serious help? Let me know! :3**

 **I was intending this to be about twenty chapter long, but at this rate it's going to be about fourty... D:**

 **At least this chapter is (in my opinion) better then the last one...**

 **Oh, and if your wondering; Cat didn't want to sleep over. Maybe next time...**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **PS. If YandereDev read this; I would probably pass out from happiness... *smiles sheepishly***

 **Bye!**


	16. Info-Chan wants WHAT?

**A/N: 15th chapter! Yay! :3**

 **Osana: *crying* I'm going to start bleeding from the eyes because of you! T-T**

 **Me: Sooorrry? :/**

 **Ayano: She likes you...**

 **Me: What?!**

 **Ayano: Yeah, she's been crying because of you and Johanna... *smirks* How could you?**

 **Me: I-I didn't know! *looks to Osana* I'm sorry Osana... Please forgive me...**

 **Osana: GO AWAY! BAKA!**

 **Me: Okay, I'm starting to feel less sorry...**

 **Anyway: Let's dive into the chapter!**

...

Chapter 15: Info-Chan wants WHAT?!

...

Thursday, April 13th 2017

...

The following morning, I got up and looked at the end of my bed with a smile. "Good morning, Senpai..." I said to the lock of hair. I got up and stretched, feeling bones pop. I then took a shower and got dressed. After eating breakfast, I gathered my books, put them in my backpack, locked the house (not forgetting to place the key under the welcome mat) and left for school...

After several minutes of biking, I reached school. and parked my bike right outside the school gates...

I then put my school books in my locker and rushed to class.

...

After classes, I looked around for Yuki-Chan. How was I going to get rid of her? But right now, all I needed to think of was, where was she?

I looked around the school but couldn't find her. I then facepalmed myself. Of course! She's a senior! Her class was on the third floor, so that's where she'd be, either there, or on the roof. After searching the entire third floor, I realized she must have already gone to the roof for lunch. I doubled back to the staircase, and climbed them to the rooftop. There, I saw her eating Donburi, next to Kuudere-Chan. (Who seemed uncomfortable) I casually walked over and sat down. "So, what brings you here?" I asked playfully. Yuki looked at me with a confused expression. "Lunch?" She said, her eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes at the comment and took to watching her eat in silence. "Could you stop that? It's kind of creepy..." She said with a glance in my direction. "Oh, I'm sorry." I got up and decided to look for the Basu sisters. I found them in their usual spot around the corner of Kuu Dere.

"Hey girls." I said as I walked up to them.

Succubus-Chan seemed a bit annoyed at something, but Incubus-Chan didn't seem to mind. "Oh, hey! How are you?" I smiled at her, and watched Succubus-Chan's expressions, out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm great. How've you been? Good I hope..." I lied. I didn't have a reason to hate them, but something about Succubus-Chan made me dislike her...

"Oh, not so well, I'm afraid... First our dog was poisoned, four of our five kittens died and our other dog was poisoned as well, and almost died... And all in less then two months..."

Wow. Talk about bad luck... But who poisoned their dogs?

Just then I heard my text alert go off.

"Excuse me, I've got to take this." I said. "Oh okay, bye!"

I hurried out of ear shot and opened my inbox.

Info-Chan: Hey, you want a job? I'd be willing to pay...

Ayano: What is it?

Info-Chan: I heard you offed Koharu-Chan... That seems a little extreme...

Ayano: How do you know that?!

Info-Chan: As I've said: I have my ways...

Ayano: So are you going to turn me in?

Info-Chan: No... I could use someone like you...

Ayano: What do you mean; someone like me?

Info-Chan: I mean a yandere...

Ayano: Haha, a yandere?! Me?! Come on!

Info-Chan: Denial...

Ayano: So what if I am...

Info-Chan: I want to off Sakyu Basu...

Ayano: WHAT?!

Info-Chan: If you do (I don't care how) then I'll be willing to pay you 50,000 Yen...

Ayano: Really?! Your going to PAY me to KILL someone?! Your sick!

Info-Chan: I could turn you over to the police...

Ayano: Fine! You win...

Info-Chan: Great... Your payment will be delivered in your locker...

How did she know where my locker was? But honestly, at this point I was getting used to Info-Chan knowing almost everything... Okay, you can do this... You've already killed Koharu-Chan... You can kill Succubus-Chan... No big deal... Right? ' _You only killed her because she was after Senpai... Succubus-Chan has done nothing wrong..._ '

The voice in my head, was making it harder to think of how to kill her...

So now, not only did I have to 'get rid of' Yuki-Chan, now I had to kill Succubus-Chan... Great...

...

 **A/N: Poor Ayano-Chan... Okay, I feel nothing for her; the heartless monster.**

 **Ayano: Hey, I'm right here!**

 **Me: So?**

 **Ayano: -_-**

 **Me: :3**

 **I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I've been so busy talking to BlackCat46... Don't blame me, blame her! *Whispers* Sorry Cat...**

 **Anyway: Will Ayano-Chan do it? Will Yuki confess her love to Senpai? Does she even** _ **have**_ **love for Senpai? All this and more in the next chapter... Bye!**

 **Also: Thanks to Tropican Dictator for reviewing... :-)**


	17. Offing Succubus-Chan

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with another story I've started: Vengeance (A Jeff Vs Jane story) Neat title huh? Anyway: Let's see if Ayano-Chan will kill Succubus-Chan or not!**

 **Osana: Yeah!**

 **Me: You seem more cheerful... Why?**

 **Osana: What? I wasn't crying because I** _ **like**_ **you, or anything...**

 **Me: I thought you were...**

 **Osana: Baka...**

 **Me: Please stop calling me that... (Baka: Idiot/fool)**

 **And: The 'bad luck' with animals in the last chapter, was from my real life... And it also happened in the course of two months... :/**

 **Also: This is my first story to get more then 1,000 views! Thank you all! :3**

...

Chapter 16: Offing Succubus-Chan

Okay... You can do this... You... Can... Do... This...

It's nothing you haven't done before... But... How? I've only drowned, not murdered... ' _You think that drowning someone, isn't murder?_ ' asked the voice in my head... ' _Just do it... You know you want to... You've hated her since you first saw her...'_

I was starting to get scared of my thoughts. It didn't even sound like me anymore... Am I crazy? Hearing voices, homicidal violence... No, don't think about that... You _have_ to do this... If you don't, Info-Chan will turn you over to the police... And that is _not_ something to want...

I nervously looked back to Succubus-Chan... She was talking with her sister in an innocent manor. She looked so nice with her hair blowing in her face... I snickered when I saw it hit Incubus-Chan in the face. ' _nice..._ '

Okay... Just wait for the others the leave the roof... Get her to follow you back up here... and push her off... Make it look like a suicide... Not that hard... Right?

 _'Listen to yourself! You're turning into murderer!'_

 _'I'm already a murderer! Get with the picture!'  
_

I argued with the voice in my head...

The school bell rang, and the students headed for class. Shit...

I followed Succubus-Chan off the rooftop and down to the third floor. She said goodbye to her sister who then continued to the second floor, and entered her classroom. So much for 'lead her to the rooftop...'

I went to class thinking about how to kill her...

...

After school, Succubus-Chan went to the bathroom... Perfect...

I followed her to the ladies bathroom and watched her go into one of the stalls.

There was a bucket and mop to my left... I could you that...

...

After getting a screwdriver and picking up the bucket, I filled it with water and set it next to the stall with Succubus-Chan in it...

I then unscrewed the light switch, leaving the wires out.

I cut the lights off.

"HEY! SOMEONE'S IN HERE!" I heard Succucbus-Chan yell. I quickly ran to the side of the stall and picked up the water. I stood op on the toes and poured the contents on the peeing girl. She screamed for a second. I saw (looking under the stall) her stand up. "REALLY?! DID SOMEONE REALLY POUR WATER ON ME?!" I hid as she opened the stall door. "I've got to turn on the lights..." I held in the snicker, as she passed me, clothes dripping wet. Her white school shirt now completely see through. I now regretted unscrewing the switch. I would have prefered seeing her face as all of the school saw through her shirt... And she wasn't wearing a bra...

I saw her searching around the sinks for the light switch. Finally her hand brushed the switch, but her hand was still sopping wet... The second her hand brushed the uncovered switch, her body went stiff and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hair stood on end and her hand started turning black. He stumbled backward and started having to spasm. Soon she fell to the floor... Dead...

I quickly left the bathroom and hid in the large crowd of students leaving school.

Looking to the right, I saw Incubus-Chan standing alone, waiting for her sister...

' _I'm sorry..._ '

...

Later that night

...

I sat in my room staring at the ceiling... By now, Inkyu Basu knows that her sister is dead... And after hearing about their dogs getting poisoned (One dying) and four of their cats dying as well... I didn't enjoy adding to that pain... But still... It _was_ exciting... I should do this more...

A smile broke out of my face. I really wanted to kill someone right now...

I got up and sneaked into my fathers room. He had a game shelf that only _he_ was allowed to play... I picked Grand Theft Auto 5 from the shelf and went back to my room. I installed the game on my computer and started playing. The beginning of the game was boring, but after I had a lot of money, I enjoyed killing random strangers... It was _so_ much fun! **(*insert creepy face here...*)**

...

The next day, I went to school with a grin plastered on my face. I've never felt lighter! My joy only grew as I saw Inkubus-Chan crying in a corner of the lunch room, that was built a few days ago... ( **Yeah, I made this up... I wanted to 'modernize' the school a bit... So the school looks differently... I describe a bit more in the end A/N** )

I walked over to her. "Hey... Are you alright?" I asked, hiding my smirk. "NO! My sister is dead!" She cried. "Dead?!" I repeated with fake shock. "How?!"

"She was found in the girls room! She was electrocuted by a light switch!" By now she was shaking from her sobs. I put a hand around her and gave her a squeeze. "I'm so sorry..." I smirked as she looked away. ' _Feel the pain... Let it course through your soul!_ ' ( **Okay, suddenly Ayano is the sith emperor?!** )

...

 **A/N: This might be a really short chapter, but hey; it's a chapter. Ayano-Chan is now enjoying killing... But will that ever change? Next chapter will have more Yuki in it.. Maybe even her death... :/ Not to mention: TAPE 6! ^-^  
**

 **As promised: Here's the school layout (only what's changed...):**

 **As you enter the school, the halls look more greyish (like they were originally) and on the right side of the school, the building has been under construction. Now there's a brand new mess hall...**

 **(I saw a little bit of School Days and thought of how the school looked SO much better!) The rest of the school is pretty much the same... I only added a new mess hall, and changed the carpets on the floor at the lockers and halls to the original white and the walls to grey... Hello modern school!**

 **Anyway: I need to say this: Check out BlackCat46's profile, she's a really great author and her Allie and Cat story is wonderful! I mean: I'm in the story and I'm mysterious to even myself! XD**

 **See you all in the next chapter, BYE!**

 **PS. There's your shout out, Cat! ^-^**


	18. Bye bye Yuki :'(

**A/N: I'm at the point... This is almost the LONGEST story I've written! Just one more chapter and it will be longer then Johanna's Journey!**

 **Jo: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Get to tape 6!**

 **Me: Why do you want to hear it so bad?**

 **Jo: Uhhhh... I don't know...**

 **Ayano: Just shut up...**

 **Jo: Rude!**

 **Ayano: *Troll face***

 **Osana: Phoenix! Are you going to notice me?!**

 **Me: *looks at her* You have been noticed...**

 **Osana: *blushes* U-uh, it's not like I like you! Why? Do you like me?!**

 **Me: Uhh... Jo?**

 **Jo: Yup?**

 **Me: Code: Tsudere...**

 **Jo: Right! *pulls lever***

 ***Red lights appear in room***

 **Ayano: *Cage unlocks***

 **Me: Wait...**

 **Ayano: *sinister grin* Here's Johnny! *pulls out knife***

 **Me: OoO Aahahahaahaah!**

 **Jo: *Pulls out climbing axe***

 **Osana: *cries in corner***

 **Me: *speaks over megaphone* THE YANDERE IS OUT OF THE CAGE, REPEATE: THE YANDERE IS OUT OF THE CAGE!**

 **Me: Just go ahead and read the chapter, while we deal with this crazy B****! *Pulls out knife***

 **Jo: Where'd you get that?!**

 **Me: Jane...**

 **Jo: Oh... *secretly is jealous***

 **Me: Okay, ATTACK! *charges Ayano***

 **Ayano: *Gulp***

...

Chapter 17: Bye bye Yuki...

After Incubus-Chan told me that Succubus-Chan was dead, (Not that I didn't already know...) I left the mess hall and tried to find Senpai. ( **Note: Senpai is pronounced: Sempai... It's something to do with the N coming before the P...** )

I found him in the school courtyard talking to someone...

I quickly hid behind one of the sakura trees, and looked around the edge. My jaw dropped: It was Yuki...

Yuki-Chan was standing there twirling a lock of hair tucked behind her right ear, and looked down nervously.

"Taro... I... I really like you..."

I felt my heart break and my pupils contract. Who the HELL does she think she it?!

"Really?!" Said Senpai, standing up and looking deeply into her eyes. Come on, really?! Osana rejected Senpai just ONE WEEK ago, and he was over her already?! Give me a break!

"B-but what about Najimi-San?"

I regretted forcing Osana to reject Senpai... I had a hold over her... How was I supposed to compete to _her_?!

If only I had a knife...

"She broke up with me last Friday..." Said Senpai with a frown.

"Really?!" Asked Yuki with a little to much enthusiasm. "Uh... I'm sorry..." She said quickly.

"No, it's okay... I've just been really worried..."

Yuki-Chan put her hand on Senpai's shoulder. "About what?" She asked.

He looked at her, "Koharu-Chan hasn't shown up in school for the last few days... Aishi-san said she last saw her a few days before she went missing. She said that Koharu-Chan told her that she thought she was being stalked by someone..."

Yuki covered her mouth to stop a gasp. "Do you... Do you think she's dead?"

"I don't know..."

I decided to break up the conversation. I knew I was going to regret this...

I stepped away from the sakura tree and walked to the couple. "Hi Yamada-san!"

Yuki jumped and looked at me with anger, while Senpai stood up from the fountain I had drowned the very girl they were talking about. "Oh... Aishi-san..."

"Oh, I was just walking through, and saw you talking to Yamazaki-san here..."

Yuki-Chan looked annoyed but hid it quickly...

"Uh, yeah... Is there something you want to say?"

I waved my hand around. "Say something? Not really... I was just wondering if I could talk to Yuki-Chan here for a moment?"

Senpai turned and looked at the girl in question. "It's alright with me..."

"Oh, fine..." Said Yuki with annoyance. She walked past Senpai toward me. A sinister smile spread across my face. "Great..."

We walked to the lockers. When we got there I turned and looked at Yuki-Chan with a death glare. She took a step back. "What do you want?"

Oh, if she knew what I wanted, she wouldn't have followed me here...

"I was wondering... What are you doing next Friday?"

She looked at me in confusion. "I'm going to be at the school festival... Why?"

' _Why? So I can kill you..._ '

"I was just wondering if we could talk..."

She frowned. "About the festival?"

"Yeah... Stay away from Senpai... Or else..."

She looked at me in confusion. "Senpai?"

Realization dawned on her face. "You mean Taro-kun?!"

My face went paler, my eyes contracting. I felt the great rage that I felt on the same day I killed Koharu-Chan... "If you don't stay away from him... I'll kill you..." I did a throat slit motion to prove my point. Yuki went pale and turned before running away. I smirked and followed her. She ran to the third floor and to her classroom. There, she ran to her teacher. "Sensei!"  
"What is it?" Asked the dark haired teacher. "Aishi-san threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away from Yamada-san!"

The teacher stood taller. "Ayano Aishi?"

"Yes!" Nodded Yuki-Chan. The teacher turned to go to the headmaster, but stopped when she saw me standing there, a blank, soulless, emotionless look in my eyes...

"Aishi-san! Did you really threaten Miss Yamazaki?!"

I smiled, a dark evil look appearing on my face. "Yes..."

"What was the meaning for this?!"

Yelled the teacher. I walked further into the room, closing the doors behind me. "I won't let anyone get between me and Senpai..." I then took out a box cutter I had hid in my pocket. "What are you doing with that?! This better be a sick joke!"

My smile widened. "Oh, but it's not..." I then rushed and stabbed Yuki-Chan in the throat. Blood pouring out of the wound. She fell to the ground and a pool of blood spread where she fell. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Screamed the teacher. I approached her. "Stop right now!" She said as she backed away. I felt my eyes turn blank and grey... I was dead...

I ran at the teacher as she turned to call the police. Before she could, I had grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. I then took my box cutter and ran it along her neck, blood pouring from the wound like Yuki's... She tried to scream but it came out as a gurgle... She slung her arm back and it hit me in the face. I let go and watched her crawl to the window... Her arm outstretched, in a final act of pleading for help...

I couldn't help myself, I dropped the box cutter, placing my bloody hands on my face and laughed... I laughed until my cheeks hurt, and still I laughed...

My uniform was covered in blood, and I knew I couldn't wear it to class... I needed to change... I slowed down on my laughing and picked the box cutter up, before rushing down to the lockers and outside, I then turned left and ran to the bathhouse they had built last year... After bathing myself, I put on my Gym uniform and and ran to the schools basement, where I dumped the box cutter (stained in blood) into the furnace... I closed the said furnace, and rushed to class as the school bell rang...

...

 **A/N: 0_0**

 **That's all I have to say about that ending... Just: 0_0**

 **Jo: Phoenix! Are you going to help us with Ayano or not?! *pushes Ayano-Chan away from herself***

 **Me: Oh! Right! *rushes to her side* Back beast! Back to the depths from once you came! *stabs her in the side***

 **Ayano: OW! *clutches side* Asshole!**

 **Me: See?! That's how people feel when you stab them! *pushes her back into cage. before slamming it shut***

 **Osana: YEAH! *hugs me***

 **Me: Uh... Osana?**

 **Osana: Yeah?**

 **Jo: *taps on Osana's shoulder* Step away from my man... *brings out climbing axe***

 **Osana: O_O Okay! *runs to corner to hide***

 **Jo: *hugs me***

 **Me: U-uh... *blushes and hugs her back* So, I'm your man, huh?**

 **Jo: *Blushes* I-I just said that so Osana would leave you alone! Idiot!**

 **Me: 0_0 Now _you're_ acting like a Tsudere...**

 **Jo: *raises axe* Just be glad I'm not a Mayadere...**

 **Me: O_O Okay!**

 **Anyway: What do you think about that ending? Will Ayano get away with it? Who knows?!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 **Me: Say bye Jo...**

 **Jo: *Filing nails* Huh?**

 **Me: *raises knife* I said: Say. Good. Bye...**

 **Jo: Uh... Bye?**

 **Me: Good enough...**

 **Also: Here's a parody song of 'IF ELSA WAS THE VILLIAN OF FROZEN'**

 **A Yandere's Love:**

 **A talent that confined me to a school, after a whiny brat begged for Senpai's love! Senpai always on her mind, So I put a knife in her brain, we play by my rules if we're after Senpai's gain! But it took more then metal and steel to get away with murder; the fire in the police's heart burned fierce long, so to get rid of the police, I did more then just sneeze, I mean they weren't expecting endurance quite THAT strong! HA! They let go! They let go! No one lasts forever, sure as HELL they were the same. They let go! They let go! When you're drowning in a fountain even the police can't save the day! Osana always was Senpai's favorite, he CLEARLY loved her more! So when I spotted out a window, their date going on for sure, my anger built up in that classroom, So I sealed her rejected doom! SHE LET GO!**

 **While I managed to get Osana to reject Senpai, I was thwarted in my plan to win his love.  
Though Osana was out of the picture, Kokona's love became clearer. I couldn't kill her spirit, if anything it had GROWN.  
And if there's one thing that my madness cannot handle, it's warmth of mind and a soul filled with love.  
So even though I hate you dearly, and Kuudere's are never smart, I need the help of one to win Senpai's heart...  
There's a slither of darkness that I since inside you, and with a 'snap' I could make you a bloody mess! But I'll take advantage of your coldness, and turn that shyness into boldness! Profess your friendship and let it bloom like friends do best...**

 **THEN LET GO! Let her go! Let her trust you to the core, and then break her malevolence! Let her go! Let her go! When a heart has been betrayed it can't put up a defence. Then she'll finally know my pain, and soon my trust will be gained!  
She'll think I'm the only one who can cure her forlorn pain! I'll put lies inside that hollowed heart, then I'll tear it apart! SHE'LL LET GO! *Evil laugh/face***


	19. The police arrive

**A/N: Thanks to Kion the Lion for reviewing... I didn't even know that lions had computers in Africa... Or could operate them in general... XD And THANK YOU! *blushes* You think that my story is the best Yandere here? That is so nice of you!**

 **This chapter has no killing... Plenty of that in the last chapter... This one is about Ayano-Chan lying to the police, and trying to get away with murder... But things aren't going to be so simple... You see: Yuki has a brother... And he is not going to take her death easily...**

 **Not to mention: There's another Yandere in Akademi high... You might know him from a popular video game... :3 And he had a 'crush' on Yuki... What will become of Ayano-Chan? Find out... NOW!**

...

Chapter 18: The police arrive

I ran to class and sat down at my desk. A few of the other students were already there. I got weird looks at my clothes.

"Aishi-san!" I jumped and looked to the teacher. "Hai?!" ( **Sorry, I wanted to use a** **Japanese word... Hai: Yes... I might use 'Arigatou' for thanks... Maybe... Let me know if you want me to start using a few Japanese words...)**

"Why are you wearing your gym uniform?"

I twitched with nervousness... I wonder how long it will take for Yuki and class-31's teacher's bodies to be found...

My answer came soon enough.

"I was outside and someone poured a bucket of paint on my clothes... I'm sorry..."

The teacher frowned. "Who poured paint on you?" She asked. I was saved from answering as screams came from the floor above...

"What was that?!" Said Sensei... "Stay here class, I'll be right back." She then ran out of the room. Despite her request for us to remain seated, half of the class got up to follow her. Me included...

The scene above was chaotic. Students were screaming and some: Crying...

Blood was everywhere, and was leaking between the students desks. "No... It can't be..." Said our teacher as she ran to the bodies...

"This is a tragedy... Why would anyone do this?! I'll call the police immediately..."

She took out her phone. "There's been a death at Akademi high school... We need help, right away!" Her voice shook at the last part... Students were staring as she leaned over the bodies examining them. "Who could have done this?" She then turned and said for all the students to go to the courtyard, and wait for the police to arrive...

They all did as they were told, while I hid behind the door. The teacher was looking around the room looking for clues as to who could have done this... I quickly went after the students heading for the courtyard...

All of the students from the second and third floors were there. Soon, the first year students arrived, escorted by their teachers.

After five minutes the police arrived and were lead to the crime scene by the third floor teachers.

After examining the entire classroom and bodies, the police came back down to the courtyard and started taking students to the mess hall for questioning...

The rest were searching the students lockers...

I watched as one of them opened mine, and a bunch pictures of Senpai fell out at his feet...

"Woah... Hey check this out!" He called to his partners. A few came over and examined the my locker. The oldest of the bunch picked up my personal favorite one... It was a picture of Senpai and Osana kissing ripped in half.

I had burned the Osana part, and taped the other half with Senpai to another picture of me kissing the air in my room, so it looked like we were kissing...

The officer looked between the picture and me and back again. He then walked over to me and asked me to follow him to the mess hall... I obliged and apon arrival, I was seated at one of the white tables. There were only a few other students in here. Four or five being questioned my other officers.

The officer infront of me took out a clipboard and a pen.

"Name?" He asked.

"Aishi-san..." I replied.

"Full name..." I frowned. "Ayano Aishi."

"Tell me Ayano, was that your locker we searched?"

"Yes..."

"Why did you have all those pictures in there?"

I glanced at him, my hollow dead eyes locking on his face.

"He's my boyfriend, aren't I allowed to have pictures of my boyfriend?"

He looked at me with suspicion. "Yes... By why was one of them split in half?"

"Because I lost the one where we were kissing... I tried to replace it..."

"But couldn't you just take another picture?"

I glared at him. "We haven't had a lot of free time on our hands..." I said...

"Alright, fair enough..." He wrote them down...

I looked around and saw a boy with black hair and bright blues eyes being escorted into the mess hall. The officer got my attention again."Why are you wearing your gym uniform?" Uh-oh...

"I had some red paint splashed on my school uniform so I had to replace it..." I answered. "Why _red_ paint?" He asked... I think I let a little to much slip...

"I don't know... Why don't you ask whoever threw it on me?" I said, getting annoyed.

"Alright... Where were you before we arrived?"

"That's easy... In my classroom..."

"I meant, before that..."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "I was in the bathhouse, bathing the paint off... Then I rushed to class, like a good school girl..."

He wrote that down. "What do you know about these murders?"

I faked a look of innocence.

"Murders? What murders? OH, _those_ murders! I don't know anything about _those_ murders... I'm just an innocent school girl... There's no time for murders... I mean: We have exams! The time to would take to murder, would be better used to study! Are you implying that a school girl like me could kill?! That's absurd! I've been up for the last few nights studying for the final exam tests! No time for murder..."

I stopped for a breath of fresh air. "Besides, I'm not capable of murder... I get sick at the very sight of blood! The only kind of knife I've ever held was for cooking! No time for murders..." I stopped because I was repeating myself now...

"Who said anything about a knife?"

I frowned again. "I did... I don't know if it was a knife that was used or what..."

He finished writing and put up his pen...

"Okay, I think that's all I need... You're free to go to the courtyard again..."

I nodded and got up before leaving the mess hall...

So... My first murder that was uncovered... Things are bound to be more interesting...

...

 **A/N: How do you like that?! :D**

 **Jo: I. Want. Tape. 6! *pouts***

 **Me: I'm sorry... I'll put tape 6 in the next chapter... I promise...**

 **Jo: :D Thank you!**

 **Me: You're welcome babe... *wags eyebrows***

 **Jo: *Blushes***

 **Anyway: That was it for this chapter... I can't wait to see you all in the next one...**

 **Bye!**

 **Osana: WAIT!**

 **Me/Jo/Ayano: *wait***

 **Me: What?**

 **Osana: I-I... I... I...**

 **Me: You what?**

 **Osana: *kisses me***

 **Me: 0_0**

 **Osana: -3-**

 **Osana: Like that? Has Jo, ever done that for you?! Baka!**

 **Me: *wipes mouth off* Jo?**

 **Jo: *waving axe around* Yeah?**

 **Me: You know what to do...**

 **Jo: *smirks***

 **Osana: O_O I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYY! *runs away/chased by Jo***

 **Me: Okay... Now for the end of the chapter... :3**


	20. Under Suspicion

**A/N: Another OC character!**

 **Remember the Black haired bright blue eyed boy from the last chapter? Guess who?!**

 **Jo: Yuki's brother?**

 **Me: How did you know?!**

 **Jo: I have my ways...**

 **Me: And that's why I like you! *nudges her shoulder***

 **Jo: *smirks***

 **Anyway: Let's get to it!**

 **Me: So Jo-**

...

Chapter 19: Under Suspicion

After I left the mess hall, and entered the courtyard, I watched Senpai being talked too by the school Nurse. My pupils contracted, but there was nothing I could do...

I sat as far away from the nurse and Senpai as possible.

The cops were still searching around the courtyard, and the rest of the school. I looked around and kept feeling eyes on me. No matter where I looked... Maybe the pressure of the murders were getting to me...

...

After several hours the police finally gave up on the case for the day, and left. We were told by our teachers that we can now go home. While I was putting things in my locker, (Making sure to take most of the pictures of Senpai out) The same black haired, blue eyed boy I saw in the mess hall, came out of nowhere and caused me to jump...

"So... Are you Aishi-san?" I heard him ask... I looked at him, and felt my heart flutter a bit... He was _really_ handsome... I forced myself to think of Senpai, and my lust went down...

"Yes... Who wants to know?"

He looked me up and down. "The names, Asuka Yamazaki..."

My blood ran cold... Yamazaki? Don't tell me... He's not?

"Yuki's brother..."

I froze... What?

Did he just say what I think he just said?

The girl I murdered's brother was talking to me right here. Right now. At my locker...

Did he know?

"Yuki's brother? So... You know about...?"

"My sister's murder? Yeah..."

He looked a bit to old for school... Yuki was in her third year... Which was the final one...

"Aren't you a bit old for school?"

He laughed half heartedly... "I was held back one year... It was my first. I was... Quite the prankster..."

I smiled. "So... Paint?"

I frowned. What about paint?

"I heard you tell that cop you were covered in red paint... Where?"

I smiled again. "Outside... I was standing by the doors and someone dumped a bucket off paint on me from the roof... At least... I hope it was paint..."

"Right... So, Aishi-san-"

"Oh, you can call me Ayano..." I spoke up quickly.

He smirk. "Ayano... I was wondering... Why were you in your gym uniform?"

Uh... Again with this?!

"I was in the art room... Some paint was splashed on me..."

I realized my mistake to late...

"Art room? I thought you said you were outside?"

Crap...

"Okay.. You got me... I was with this boy... He... We did some stuff, and..."

I faked a blush.

"Oh..." He smirked again. "I see... Well, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow, A- _yan-_ o-Chan..."

He then left...

I didn't like how he had said the _yan_ part of my name... Why did he talk to me? Did he know? That's absurd! He would have told a teacher!

Right?

I thought this through as I started to walk home. At the school gate I happened to look to my right and saw something black on the grass...

I rushed to pick it up... It was another tape... It was labeled "6"...

...

I rushed to the computer lab and put it in the tape player...

 _"My life was a living hell for about a year, while the trial was still fresh in people's minds._

 _Eventually, the hatred subsided, but it never truly died. There was always someone who recognized me, no matter how much I tried to change my appearance._

 _Finding employment was nearly impossible. I drifted between part-time jobs, and spent my free time drinking to ease the pain of becoming the national punching bag._

 _It was around this point in time that I met my future wife. I still don't understand what she saw in me. I was an absolute wreck, not to mention the laughingstock of the entire country._

 _But as soon as we met, she wanted to spend every waking moment with me. She wouldn't let me out of her sight, and got possessive if another woman so much as looked at me._

 _I quickly began to depend on her for everything._

 _It wasn't long before I couldn't live without her. I certainly wasn't in any state to take care of myself..._

 _I was like an adult-sized baby. Helpless and vulnerable. Who knows...maybe that's what she was attracted to._

 _Maybe she just wanted to experience the sensation of owning a person. Maybe she wanted to keep a human pet. Maybe all she wanted was someone who she could emotionally depend on._

 _Even after all these years, I don't understand why anyone would waste their time with a man like me...but none of that mattered. Despite all my flaws, she accepted me. And that's all that I needed._

 _We got married about six months after meeting each other..."_

Mom...

I miss I wish I could have met her...

She sounds nice... I bit like me...

I smiled as I ejected the cassette tape...

...

 **A/N: Okay... Can we be real... Can Asuka-kun be my Senpai?**

 **Jo/Osana: What about me?!**

 **Me: Oh... Sorry... Weak moment... I still love you Jo... *kisses her***

 **Jo: *smiles* And don't you forget it! *punches my arm***

 **Me: Ow... *smiles into the kiss***

 **Osana: What. About. Me! *places hands on hips***

 **Me: *stops kissing* What about you?**

 **Osana: You either want me or not! Which is it?!**

 **Me: *thinks "Real" hard...* Bye bye Osana-bin-laden... *waves goodbye***

 **Osana: *sticks tongue out at me***

 **Me: Okay, there you go Jo... Tape 6...**

 **Jo: Thanks honey...**

 **Me: Honey? Really?**

 **Jo: *laughs* Sorry... Thanks Phoenix...**

 **Me: You're welcome!**

 **Anyway: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Yandere...**

 **And I need to know something: Should I start using a few Japanese words here and there?**

 **It'd be like in Assassin's Creed II...**

 **Mostly English, a little bit Italian...**

 **Is it okay?**

 **Next chapter will probably be late... I'm planning on writing another chapter of my other story 'Vengeance' next...**

 **Bye!**

 **Jo: *mutters* Darn that Jane...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Jo: NOTHING! *smiles sheepishly***

 **Me: *raises eyebrow* Okaaaayyy?**

 **See you next time guys (and gals)... Cheers!**


	21. (Longest story ever!)

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa! Koko Fenikkusu! Soshite, soreha yandere no betsu no shō no tame no jikandesu!**

 **Translation: Hi! Phoenix here! And it's time for another chapter of Yandere!**

 **And, I learned all my Japanese through google translate!**

 **(That last part was a 'PrettyGrumpyBear'** ** **reference**... XD)**

 **Speaking of references, That 'Osana-bin-Laden' part of the previous A/N was not intended to be a reference to AzzMan... I just called her that after I kept hearing her name while playing Yandere Simulator for awhile... I heard the 'Osana' part and thought of 'Osama'... So, no... That was not an AzzMan** ** **reference**... Sorry... I do watch his Yandere videos though :)**

 **I'm going to start using a few Japanese words... I might even use a few sentences (for when a teacher gets angry... She starts running at the mouth with Japanese...) There always will be a translation though...**

 **I was intending to do a Vengeance chapter first, but I'm loving this story... So, one more chapter (maybe two, who knows...) and I'll update Vengeance... Those of you interested, It's about me and Jane the killer trying to track down and kill Jeff (the killer)... Along the way, we are wanted by the police and hunted after by other creepypasta...**

 **Ima no hanashi ni.**

 **Trans: Now to the story.**

...

Chapter 20: (LONGEST STORY EVER! :D)

I woke up the next week feeling nervous. Did Asuka-kun really know I killed Yuki-Chan? All I know is that I can't be late for school. Senpai could never love a girl who's late for school...

I got dressed, and quickly made breakfast. I then rushed to school, and put my books in my locker.

I then walked into the courtyard looking for Senpai, but couldn't find him.

I entered the mess hall and saw him sitting next to a group of boys and girls. I frowned when I saw Osana looking longingly at him from across the hall...

She quickly looked away when she saw me looking at her. I smirked and went to sit at the table next to Senpai. I would rather be next to him, but I didn't want to risk it with Asuka-kun possibly watching my every move.

I took out the lunch I had made for myself, and started eating the sandwich. While I ate, I looked around the hall some more. The only students not here were, Kuu Dere, Inkyu Basu, Mai Waifu and Oka Ruto... That last girl hasn't been in school since it started... I wonder why?

She was the leader of the occult club...

Looking around I saw Midori Gurin glued to her phone (as usual)...  
"ANOTHER UPDATE?!" I heard her scream. She got funny and disapproving looks from the other students...

"So, what's with these new students? Are they real? I must ask YandereDev!"

I shook my head with annoyance. "Yeah... She get's on my nerves too..." I jump, my homemade chocolate milk, splashing on my uniform. Great...

"I'm sorry!" I looked up at the person who caused me to get splashed in the first place. It was Asuka-kun...

"I didn't mean to cause that... Please, accept my apology..."

I smiled with (fake) kindness. "No, it's alright... I was going to go to the bathhouse after breakfast anyway...

He looked into my grey, soulless eyes with confusion. "Really? Why?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, with a hint of suspicion.

"I-I... Look, I don't mean to sound like a pervert... I just want to get to know you better..."

He looked like he truly meant what he said... Maybe he wasn't so bad of a guy after all...

"Still though, that doesn't allow an invasion of privacy..."

He smiled. "I know... Maybe we could get some lunch sometime?"

I frowned at that. What was he up to?

...

After finishing up breakfast, I rushed to the bathhouse where I took of my stained uniform and got in the insanely large bathtube...

I rested there, closing my eyes...

The water felt so nice against my body... It was really warm in here, and although the water was hot, it wasn't too much...

I felt myself slipping into sleep...

 _'I was on the rooftop... It was night. Rain trinkled down around me. School must be over by now. Why was I here?_

 _And why was I bonded? I had rope around my torso and arms, binding me in place. A lone figure wielding a knife and wearing dark red glasses stood infront of me. It was clearly a girl. About the same age as me, maybe a little older._

 _She stood there, watching me struggle against my bonds. She laughed._

 _"So, Yandere-Chan... You tried to take Senpai from me... No... Now, I've taken you! And no one is going to find you..._

 _I want to play a little game... We're going to see how long you can go, without food or water... No, I've just thought of a better plan... Let's see, since you want to be with Senpai, how long it takes for him to find you... Oh, wait.. He won't! Because, when I finish school tomorrow, I'm going to come back up here, and cut you up into little tiny pieces. And then eat you- I mean throw your pieces into the school furnace..."_

 _I went pale and stopped moving. Who was this?_

 _"See you at school... Oh, wait: I won't..." She laughed again. The same way I had in the classroom, after killing Yuki and the teacher. "Bye bye Ayano dear..." She said as she laughed. She then walked over to me and raised her knife. "Senpai. Will. Be. Mine..." She thrust her knife into my stomach. I felt the blade enter, and the blood pour out. She pulled out my guts and made me wear my intestines as a scarf. "How cute..." She said as I started to pass out... The last thing I heard was her laughing at me, as my vision left me...'_

I jerked up, water splashing around me. It was just a dream... I felt my stomach. It wasn't slashed open... My guts weren't pouring out... I was fine... I sighed and looked around. I was still alone. I glanced up at the clock above the tube and the beautiful art work of a Japanese temple. The clock read: 8:45...

I jumped up, water splashing out of the tube as I quickly got out and wrapped the towel I had prepared, around me.

I dried myself off and started for the lockers. I heard a sound, like someone trying to get out of the way. I looked around the spa like washing stations, and saw a boy trying to shrink as much as possible. It was Asuka-kun. I freaked out and yanked one of the shower head out of the wall (it wasn't that hard to do) and threw it at his head. It hit him and he fell over, knocked out. I got dressed in my Gym uniform (Ironic huh?) and dragged him out of the Bathhouse. I dragged him until I reached the nurses office. The busty pink haired nurse was placing things in a cabinet, and didn't notice us until after she closed the cabinet doors and turned around. "Oh my word, what happened to him!" She said as she rushed to my side. "I caught him in the bathhouse... I was getting out of the tube, and saw him... I kinda pulled out a shower head, and hit him over the head..." I said nervously. "How did you do that?"

"It was in there loose..."

The nurse shook her head, her hair flying around, before bending and picking up Asuka-kun and sitting him on a bed... "He'll be alright... Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh, right... Gomen'nasai..." ( **I'm sorry** )

She smiled. "Go on... I'll take care of him..."

"Arigatōgozaimashita..." ( **Thank you** )

I rushed out of the nurses office and to class...

...

When I got to the second floor, I heard the class being lectured by our teacher. I reluctantly opened the slid doors, and slipped into the room. The teacher didn't seem to notice me as I closed them again, and sneaked to my desk in the back. I sat down casually.

The teacher was facing the black board.

"Please, try to make it to class, next time..."

I flinched as all of my classmates looked at me. The teacher just kept writing about the periodic tables...

How embarrassing...

...

 **A/N: How do you like this chapter? do you Like it, hate it? Let me know...**

 **In the dream sequence, I had a LOT of** ** ** **references**** , (most of it was of Coryxkenshin from Youtube), see if you can tell me where they all are from... There from youtuber's by the way.. Here's a hint on the 'intestines scarf': Surgeon simulator...**

 **Jo: Why did you put all of those Japanese words in this chapter?**

 **Me: Because, I want a more Japan vibe from this story... This takes place there, so why not?**

 **Osana: I hate it...**

 **Me: Why? *pouts***

 **Osana: W-well... I-I just... I don't need to say why! Baka!**

 **Me: *frowns* Shut up hoe...**

 **Osana: Excuse me?!**

 **Me: You heard me...**

 **Osana: Baka! *turns away in annoyance***

 **Midori: Phoenixpai, Phoenixpai! Why did you put all those Japanese words in this chapter?**

 **Me: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Please stop, Midori-Chan...**

 **Anyway: Hope you see you in the next chapter...**

 **Also: Have any of you been paying attention to the cover arts? They are changing to fit the story... :)**

 **There will be only one final one though... When this story is complete...**

 **Bye!**


	22. Domestic abuse

**A/N: Nē!** **(Hey!)**

 **I am back for one more chapter of Yandere before I continue Vengeance...**

 **And while I'm here, why not introduce the next rival?!**

 **And it's...**

 **Me: Drum roll please?**

 **Jo: *rolls drums***

 **Me: *says name of next rival***

 **Osana: I thought it'd be her!**

 **Midori-Chan: Phoenixpai, Phoenixpai! Why did you pick her to be a rival?**

 **Me: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!**

 **Oh, and someone asked me: If Midori-Chan is annoying Ayano-Chan, Then why hasn't Ayano-Chan killed her? Or pulled a prank?**

 **Here's your answer: I DO plan on Midori dying... But Ayano couldn't have just drowned her in her oatmeal. XD**

 **I can see that in my head! XD**

 **Image:**

 **Yan-Chan: Hey Midori!**

 **Midori: Sorry, can't talk now. I'm too busy sending stupid emails to YandereDev about stupid questions!**

 **Yan-Chan: You should stop that...**

 **Midori: Okay... *pouts* Why?**

 **Yan: It's annoying... *leaves***

 **Midori: *raises phone slowly* YandereDev, YandereDev!**

 **Yan-Chan: *runs at her from behind* Take this! *shoves her head in her oatmeal***

 **Midoi: *drowns in oatmeal***

 **Yan-Chan: *laughs crazy***

 **Boy: OH MY GOD, SHE KILLED MIDORI! *pause***

 **Students:*Sings:* Ding Dong the b***h is dead!**

 **Girl students: Which old b***h?**

 **Boy students: Midori-B***h!**

 **Students: Ding dong: The annoying b***h is dead!**

 **Me: XD**

...

Chapter 21: Domestic abuse and murder

After class, I decided to go back and take a look at the sewing clubroom.

I went down the hall and around the corner, only to find the club doors locked.

A sign on the doors read:

'The leader of this club is dead!

This club has been disband!'

"Yeah... It's a shame, huh?"

I jumped and accidently smacked the boy who had spoke, in the face with my hand.

"OW!"

I turned and looked to see who it was...

It was the red haired boy from the sewing club. What was his name? Haruto Yuto? I think that was it...

He was the one who kept staring at me the hole time...

"Sorry... Don't sneak up on me..." I said, with a slight threat...

"I won't... Ow..." He was holding his nose. "Am I bleeding?" He lowered his hands.

I winced. Blood was slowly dripping from his nose, (Don't ask me how, I mean: I only smacked him...) And his upper lip was crimson...

"Yeah... A lot..."

He started freaking out. "I'M BLEEDING!" He started running away, before he, (Not looking where he was going) hit the wall at the end of the hallway.

"You have to turn right..." I called. He just turned and continued running, while crying. What. A. Baby.

( **That was a reference toward Draco Malfoy from 'A Very Potter Musical/Sequel'... My favorite character! XD Hate him in the movies and books, but in the musical, Love him! XD)**

I blew some hair out of my face and decided to see what Senpai was up too. I left the sewing clubroom doors, and went up to the rooftop. Senpai was there eating his Bento...

He looked so dreamy... A light breeze passed through, his hair flying in the wind, like a raven taking off. I felt my heart flutter... I was so proud for him to be my boyfriend...

 _'He_ _ **is**_ _my boyfriend... Wither he knows that or not...'_

"Oh, there he is!"

I heard a girl say from my left. I looked over and felt my pupils contract yet again. It was a purple haired girl with matching eyes. Her hair done up in drill like pigtails. And she had the biggest... Breasts, that could rival the nurses...

' _Kokona Haruka..._ '

She walked over toward Senpai, until she was just around the corner. She looked over at him and I heard her whisper:

"Oh, Taro... When will you notice how I feel about you?"

I frowned. My iris's turning grey and soulless. My face seeming to have a shadow cast before it...

"Alright... I'll tell him how I feel Friday..."

She turned and started to walk to the stairs leading downstairs.

I hid until she passed where I was. She was nearing the stairs. All, I would need would be to trip her... She would break her neck, just like that...

I followed her and was about to push her when her friend, Saki Miyu arrived and gave her a hug.

I quickly hid again.

The cyan large pigtailed girl asked her to meet her on the roof near the back. I smiled. Maybe my hopes weren't over yet. Now if I could just get rid of Saki...

I followed them to a remote part of the rooftop and hid behind a vent sticking out of the rooftop floor. They hid behind it. What was going on?

"You haven't been acting like your usual self lately... Is something wrong?"

I perked up. A dirty little secret? Do tell...

"Well, I guess there's one thing I want to talk about..."

Saki-Chan nodded. "I'm listening..."

Kokona-Chan continued. "Ever since my mom died... My dad's been drinking a lot... Sometimes when he's drunk..."

She paused.

"He comes into my room, and..." Her voice broke.

I straightened. WHAT?!

"WHAT?! What does your dad do?!" Urged Miyu-san...

"Look, I'm not going to say anything more, just forget it..."

Miyu-san closed the gap between them, and placed her hands on Kokona's shoulders.

"You should tell someone... This sounds really serious!"

"Look, I'm not going to say anything more... Just drop it... Please..."

Miyu-san backed away. "Okay... But now I'm really worried..."

Kokona looked down at her feet.

"Just know that I'm your friend, and I would never judge you for anything..."

"Thanks..." Mumbled Kokona. The two girls started to leave the area. I quickly ducked out of the way, so as to not be seen. Kokona was walking near the roof fence... If I could just get to her in time... I quickly ran for her, but just before I could push her, Saki turned around. I quickly stopped and greeted her. "Hey!"

Kokona turned and looked at me with surprise. "Hi?" Her face paled. "Were you listening in on what me and Saki-Chan were talking about?!"

I faked a look of innocence. "About what? What are you talking about?"

Kokona let out a breath of relief. "Nothing... Just nothing..." She turned to Saki. "Let's go eat, huh?"

She nodded and the two girls walked together down to the mess hall. Frustrated, I gave out a cry of annoyance and anger. How dare that cyan colored freak get between me and Kokona?!

"YandereDev, YandereDev!"

I felt my pupils contract even more at the sound of that annoying girls voice. Turning around I saw Midori Gurin on her phone texting her 'Devpai'... I was so mad, I had to kill someone... And since I wasn't home, I couldn't play Grand theft auto... I started walking toward Midori-Chan. Bitch has had it coming anyway... No one would miss her... Probably not even her parents... She didn't even look up when I neared her. She just kept texting on her phone. I looked around her. She had her back to the edge of the railing. I could just... Push her off...

She didn't even look up until after I placed my hands on her chest. Brushing up agaist her breasts. She looked up at me with shock. I smiled before giving her a push. She fell back to the railing, her butt hitting it and stopping her from falling. She had dropped her phone and placed her hands on the railing. "What are you doing?! Please stop!" She said, fear clearly in her voice. I smiled dark, but sweetly. "Bye bye Midori..." I gave her a final push, (making sure to save her shoes) and she fell backward. She tried to grab the railing, but I stepped on her hand as it made contact. She slipped and fell... I could hear her scream, followed by a crunching of breaking bones, as she made contact with the grassy ground. Four stories below...

I picked up her phone and looked at the screen. It showed a text from 'YandereDev':

YandereDev: Please... Stop sending me stupid questions...

Midori: YandereDev, YandereDev! Are you really putting me in the game?!

Midori: YandereDev, YandereDev! Will you have a rejected method of getting rid of rivals?

Midori: YandereDev, YandereDev! Why haven't you answered me back?!

YandereDev: I don't want to hear from you again... Did I make that clear?

Midori: YandereDev, YandereDev! Thanks for answering me... Love you!

Midori: YandereDeve, YandereDev!

Midori: YandereDev, YandereDev!

Midori: YandereDev, YandereDev!

YandereDev: WHAT IS IT?!

Midoir: Hi... When's the next update?

YandereDev: *suicide emoji*

Midori: YanderDev, YandereDev! What was with the suicide emoji? Are you going to have sucided in the next upda-?

The text was only half written...

I sent the half sent email to 'YandereDev' before adding my own.

Midori: Midoir-Chan is dead... You are welcome...

YandereDev: Thank you... Wait... You killed her?! What have you done?!

I threw the phone against the floor until it broke, pieces flying everywhere...

You're welcome...

...

 **A/N: There... Midori-Chan has gotten what she deserves... :'( I feel so bad for her though... She just wanted to talk to YandereDev... D':**

 **I always intended for Midoi-Chan to die this way... She was going to die in another chapter or two anyway...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter (As I enjoyed writing it) and I will see you in the next one... (wither this story or vengeance) Cheers!**

 **Bye!**


	23. Caught in the act

**A/N: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! After that break from Yandere, I am back for some more Yandere craziness!**

 **Osana: You would know crazy, wouldn't you?**

 **Me: What's that supossed to mean? *pouts***

 **Osana: You're pretty baka...**

 **Me: And you're rude!**

 **Osana: *huffs***

 **Ayano: *Still in cage* Oh, how touching...**

 **Me: Shut up, you wretched skank...**

 **Ayano: *huffs***

 **Jo: Phoenix, please start the chapter...**

 **Me: Why, so you can read tape 7?**

 **Jo: TAPE 7?! YOU MEAN IT'S IN THIS CHAPTER?!**

 **Me: Maaaaayyyyyybbbbeee?**

 **Jo: *loud ear piercing scream* OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *reads***

 **Me: 0_0 You've got a problem... Oh, and Jane wants to meet you...**

 **Jo: Jane who? *glares***

 **Me: *gulps* Jane from Vengeance?**

 **Jo: *Yandere eyes***

 **Me: 0_0 I mean nobody dear! *looks around nervously***

 **Jo: *smiles* I thought so... *continues reading***

 **Anyway:**

 **Hayden 269: Haha, I guess you _could_ say Midori _fell_ for YandereDev... XD**

 **And lastly: If you want to see what Yuki and Asuka look like (well what Yuki _used_ to look like )': ) just look at the cover for this story! It will only be like that for a chapter or two... Then it's back to Yandere-Chan! It does look a little incestuous, but it's only because in the actual picture (not owned by me!) isn't brother and sister. I just looked up blue haired anime girls, and saw this picture of a blue haired girl and black haired boy... :D  
**

...

Chapter 22: Caught in the act/Tape 7 found

I turned around, satisfied, until I heard a scream of horror. Looking up, I saw Mai Waifu standing there in fear, staring at me. I paled. Had she seen what I had just done? No. One. Must. Know.

Sorry, Waifu-Chan...

I started walking toward her menacingly. She backed up, her butt hitting the railing in the same way, Midori-Chan had...

I smiled sinisterly as she kept backing up. Finally she turned to run, but it was to late. I grabbed her long pink hair, pulling her back, as she ran. She fell to the floor, and screamed as I reached down and picked her up by her roots. Her screams grew even louder and more terrified. I dragged her toward the railing (taking off her shoes at the same time), at the same place I had pushed Midori...

I grabbed her torso as she kicked at me, and clawed at my back, and pressed her to the railing. She stared at me, crying, as I smiled, my black eyes turning grey and soulless, as the pupils contracted. "No witnesses..." I said, before pushed her off the roof. She fell with a ear bleeding scream, and handed, breasts first, on the ground, blood spurting out, her breasts shrinking in size. I guess her breasts were fake after all...

I watched as her blood made a small pool around her bust. I smiled, and felt my pupils dilate, my eyes going from grey back to black...

Senpai my love... All that's left is Kokona-Chan...

I turned and walked to the stairway, smiling all the while...

...

Three hours later

...

With classes over, I rushed to the courtyard, and hid behind one of the sakura trees. After a few minutes of waiting, Senpai walked into the courtyard and sat at the fountain, taking in the evening air...

I swooned at how he looked in this lighting. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those perfect lips... I wonder what they felt like?

I placed my fingers to my lips, fantasising them to be Senpai's...

"Aishi-san?" My eyes widened. Did... Did Senpai just notice me?!

I peeked around the corner of the sakura tree and saw him still looking up at the sky. I frowned. If he hadn't say that... Then who-?

"Aishi-san..."

I jumped, and turned to find none other then Asuka-kun, looking at me with his bright blue eyes.

How long had he been standing there?!

"A-Asuka-kun..." I said awkwardly...

He smiled. "Glad you can remember my name..." His smile widened. "Why are you stalking Taro?"

I paled. "Taro? Taro who?"

His smile turned to a look of doubt. "Really?"

I widened my eyes. "OH! You mean Taro- _Senpai_! Uh, no... I'm not stalking him... What would make you say that?!"

"Uh, you were looking at him for five minutes behind this tree?"

Five minutes?! Wow. Oh, how the time pass's by as I gaze upon my Senpai... Oh, how poetic...

I glanced at his head and whinced when I saw the bandage there. That. Must. Hurt.

Asuka looked up. "Oh, yeah... You hit me pretty good there..." He laughed nervously.

"That's what you get for watching me bath!"

He paled. "Watched?! I wasn't watching! I was just checking on you..."

I frowned. "Yeah, checking me _out_!"

"It's not like that!" He stuttered for words. "You were in there for a really long time, and I just got worried!"

I blew a bit of hair out of my face and decided it was time to end this conversation...

"I really need to go now..." I started to say. I then turned to go to the lockers, only to pause. There was a boy with black hair, and grey eyes, staring at me from the lockers. He wore a white button-up shirt, dark pants, and had a pink shirt tied around his shoulders...

I had seen him stalking Yuki before... I had no doubt... He was like me...

When he looked into my eyes, I saw hatred and evil in his...

I quickly turned. "Oh, Asuka, I think that fine young fellow wants to talk to you..." I said, waving toward the boy. Asuka looked at him, and back to me. "What?"

I smiled. "Surely a good fellow like you, wouldn't reject an opportunity to interview him!" I then turned and ran to one of the other doorways out of the courtyard. I ran out the back entrance to the school and started to come around, only to hit something with my shoe. I looked down and saw another tape...

I grabbed it, and started for home. I had bought a tape player for my room, so now I could listen to them there...

...

I had just reached home, and had locked the house door, before rushing to my room and popping in tape 7...

Okay, what happened next?

 _"My wife died while giving birth to our only child._

 _I still don't know how I possibly found the strength to keep going after I lost her. I could barely take care of myself, much less a baby._

 _Somehow, I managed to make it through those years... But even after all this time, I'm still a deadbeat drunk who can't hold down a job._

 _It was very difficult to love my own infant daughter, knowing that my wife was dead because of her._

 _I'm pretty sure I was a horrible father. She practically had to raise herself._

 _I never tried to spend much time with her, or learn about her interests._

 _Even now, I don't think I know much about her. I don't even know what kind of person she's turned into. I don't even know what her everyday life is like._

 _I know that she spends all of her time on her computer. She bought it herself. She seems to have a lot of money for someone her age._

 _I'm afraid to ask where it comes from._

 _One of my friends from the old days now has a granddaughter.. He told me, she looks just like her mother..._

 _What was her name again? I think it was, Honoka_...

 _He said that, Sometimes she comes home with blood on her clothing._

 _I can't tell if it's her blood or someone else's blood, I...try to stay out of his business after all, it_ _ **is**_ _his daughter. It's partially out of respect for his privacy... But it's mostly out of fear."_

The tape ended, and I sat there, on my bed, wondering about this 'Honoka' was... She seems sketchy to me... I took out the tape, closed the tape player, and placed tape 7 in the box containing the other 6...

I wonder how long father was going to be out of Japan?

Oh well... All in do time, my friend... All in good time...

...

 **A/N: Aaaannnnnnd THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing...**

 **Jo: Hey Phoenix... Who's Honoka?**

 **Me: You'll find out in a few chapters... I would say in another ten chapters...**

 **Osana: Prick...**

 **Me: :( How dare you?!**

 **Ayano: Spoiler alert: It's-**

 **Me: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! LALALALALALA! LALALALALALA!**

 **Ayano: 0_0 What is wrong with you?**

 **Jo: Hey, don't talk like that to my man!**

 **Me: *yandere laugh***

 **Jo/Osana/Ayano: 0_0**

 **Me: *yandere stare* What?**

 **Osana/Ayano: NOTHING! *turns away quickly***

 **Jo: *walks over to me* Phoenix, I think you need to calm down...**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Jo: You're scaring everyone...**

 **Me: Oh... Okay...**

 **Jo: Thanks. *kisses my cheek***

 **Me: Anywho: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! And I will see you, in the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and two more things: Feel free to guess about who** **Honoka Futaba is... And the other thing: I've made two youtube videos (planning on a third)... I would really appreciate it if any of you would check it out... Though there related to Frozen so... The first one is a tribute to the Evil!Elsa and the second is about Jelsa... That last one has an actual story... :) So if any of you watch them (I go by Phoenixsword24 on Youtube as well...) please leave a comment if you can... Thank you so much... :D  
**

 **Till next time,**

 **Bye!**


	24. Compensated dating?

**A/N: Hello my pretty's... And welcome back for some more: Yandere!**

 **This chapter is going to have no killing, (Plenty of that in the last two chapters...)**

 **So just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride... Please keep your arms and legs (And senpai's) inside the car at all times. Do not give weapons to the yandere's... Thank you...**

 **Ayano: Please... Give me some scissors...**

 **Jo: NO!**

 **Osana: Baka!**

 **Me: Yeah!**

...

Chapter 23: Compensated dating and Kidnapping

The next day, when I arrived at school, all of the students were being told to go to the mess hall... I allowed myself to be taken there like all the other students...

Asuka-kun saw me and waved. I waved back to him, and he made his way toward me.

"Ayano..."

"Asuka..."

There was an awkward silence...

"So, Ayano-Chan... Do you know about what's happened?"

I faked a look of innocence. Of course I knew what had happened. I had done it...

"Two girls were found on school grounds yesterday. The teachers couldn't do anything about it, because all of the students had gone home. So, now classes are delayed..."

I found myself zoning out as Asuka kept talking. It sounded like Chinese to me.

"Líng yě? Nǐ zài tīng wǒ shuō ma?"

I jumped when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"I said: Are you listening to me?"

( **He actually said: "Ayano? Are you listening to me?")**

"Oh, yeah... So, what about the girls? Who are they?"

He frowned. "Midori Gurin and Mai Waifu... The teachers think they committed suicide..."

I smiled on the inside. Perfect...

"Oh my god, that's terrible! Why would they do that?!"

"I don't know... Maybe they were depressed?"

The teachers started escorting the police into the mess hall... Among them was a middle aged man, with grey hair and beard. I recognized him... He was the Headmaster...

He was dressed in very fine clothing, and next to him, was his daughter. I think her name was, Megami Saiko..

She looked at me and glared daggers at me. What was this girl's problem?

She looked at her father and then back at me. She slowly walked away from the headmaster and toward me. She scared Asuka away with a single glare, before grabbing my arm and forcing me toward the courtyard. After we reached the fountain, she forced me to sit down and stared daggers into me.

"I know who you are. I know _what_ you are. My father won't allow me to attend school while you are..."active". You are a vulgar creature that is only allowed to exist because you serve a purpose. If it was my decision, then every last one of you would be exterminated. Have fun while you can. If you and I ever cross paths...you're going to have a bad time..."

She then turned and walked back to the mess hall, not even being noticed as she came back in...

I just sat there, wondering what she meant... So she knew I was a yandere? How? What if she tells someone?!

I slowed down the panicky thoughts... She had said, 'have fun while you can'... That meant she wasn't going to tell anyone... At least, not _yet_...

I stood up, and followed her back to the mess hall...

I found Asuka-kun and quickly caught up with him... "Ayano... What was with that girl?" He asked. Looking at said girl...

"I don't know... I think she might think, that _I'm_ the killer..."

He had a confused look on his face. "Killer? You mean, you think Midori and Mai were killed?"

I quickly backed up. "Whoa, I meant, about Yuki and the teacher..."

Asuka's face lowered as I mentioned his sister. I felt a twinge of guilt, but it was gone in a second. Why should I care if the brother of one of my rivals is sad? To hell with him!

...

After the police questioned all of the students, (including, Psycho-Chan (I purposely changed Saiko to psycho) we were allowed to go to our classes... The bodies of Midori and Mai Waifu, were picked up by their parents. Mai Waifu's parents looked heart broken, but Midori's parents looked like they were sad about her death, and grateful at the same time... Talk about bad parents...

The rest of the day went by smoothly...

...

After classes, I was in the courtyard watching Senpai, while the boys and girls were talking and gossiping about Midori and Mai Waifu's deaths.

My concentration was broken, when a phone went off.

"Sorry, my phone's ringing, I'll be right back."

Kokona rushed away from the group of girls in the cooking club, and toward the lockers. I followed her and watched her pull out her phone.

"Hello?"

I hid behind a locker and watched her, at a distance.

"Uh, I told you not to call me when I'm at school!"

Who was she talking too?

"That was a one time thing! I don't want to do that again... How much did you say?"

My eyes went wide... Was she a prostitute?

"Okay, How about tonight? Were we met last time? In Shisuta town?"

I made a mental note... Shisuta town... Got it!

"Alright... See you tonight..."

She hung up, before putting her hands to her face, trying to hide tears...

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

She then turned and started walking back toward the courtyard...

So, Kokona-Chan was engaging in compensated dating? How... Fortunate for me.

I could use this against her... But first, I have plans for Saki Miyu...

...

I walked back to the courtyard, and approached Miyu-Chan...

She was talking with the other girls and seemed to be standing more stiffly...

"Hey, Miyu-san?" She jumped, her large breasts bouncing all around.

"What?!" She asked.

"I was wondering, is there anything you need?"

She looked around. "Uh... Actually, there is one thing..."

I leaned in. "But, not here!" Oh... Okay.

I followed her back to the same lockers that I had listened in on Kokona's phone call. "Okay... Now what is it?" She looked around nervously... "There IS something I could use your help with..."

I nodded. "What?" She sighed before replying... "I've lost... My bra... Someone at school. I could use your help to find it... D-don't ask me why my bra is missing, it's a long story okay? Anyway, if you find a bra lying around, it's mine. And I would really appreciate it if you returned it to me..."

I smiled. "Sure thing..."

"Really? Thank you!" She hugged me, and quickly turned to go back to the courtyard.

So now I have to get this stupid bra? Perfect... Not.

...

After several minutes of searching, I finally found her bra behind the sakura tree behind the school. How, and why it was there, I don't know... But I had a feeling it had something to do with confessing her feelings...

I rushed back the long way to school, and made my way to the courtyard. But everyone was already gone. Where was Miyu-Chan? I looked around the courtyard some more...

"Psst..."

I looked in the direction of the noise.

"Psst. Over here!"

I followed the noise and found Saki hiding behind one of the sakura trees. A smile crossed her face when I showed her the cyan colored bra. "Yes, you found it! I owe you one for this!"

I thought of the situation.

' _Yay! Task complete!_ ' Just like a video game...

I handed the bra to her, and watched her put it in her pocket.

"Thanks..."

I smiled. "No problem... But, could I show you something?"

She tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's really cool!"

She smiled. "Sure, lead the way."

Without second thought, I turned and ran for the nurses office. I cracked the door open, and glanced inside. She wasn't in there. Perfect.

I rushed in and took a tranquilizer and syringe, and ran back out of the office before Saki rounded the corner. "You sure run fast!" She said.

"Come on!" I then ran down the end of the hall and toward the storeroom of the school. It was small, but my only interest was a single musical case in the middle of the room. Saki entered and looked around. "So, what is it?"

I pointed to the case. "In there!"

She smiled, and moved to open it, not noticing me closing the door.

She opened the music case and frown. "There's nothing in here."

She stood up, as I brought out the syringe. As she turned, I ran at her and jammed the syringe into her neck, right into one of her veins... She screamed for a second, and started trying to crawl away, and toward the door, but before she could reach the doorknob, her hand fell down, as she passed out...

Good thing I had studied biology...

I took one of her legs and dragged her to the music case, picking her up, and placing her in it. I made sure her head was kept safe, before closing the lid. I then rushed and returned the syringe (wiping the blood of first) and then returned to the musical case and started dragging it home. If anyone noticed, I would just say that I'm a young musician returning home after a gig...

...

After dragging the case to my home, and taking out Saki before tying her up to the wooden chair in my basement, I went to my room, and passed out from exhaustion...

...

 **A/N: There's a LOT of fan service here... Hope you liked it...**

 **No, Saki is NOT going to kill Kokona... She's just going to kill herself... This is just a small piece of the puzzle, in the plan Ayano-Chan's got in her mind...**

 **So, toon in next time for: Torture! Yay!**

 **Ayano: Kind of how you're torturing me...**

 **Osana: Shut up, baka!**

 **Jo: You have no power here!**

 **Me: Yeah! What she said!**

 **Anyway, if any of you like creepypasta, please check out my other story Vengeance. It's about me and Jane the killer trying to track down and kill Jeff the killer... And if you do check it out, Please leave a review. Thanks.**

 **Bye!**


	25. Torture (And lust?)

**A/N: Another chapter, another crime!**

 **MysticSpider: That. Is. So. WRONG! XD**

 **So wrong it just might work! I was like: Eh... What? What is wrong with you?!**

 **But the idea grew on me... Maybe she get's aroused while listening to Saki scream, and thinks of Senpai? Let's do it!**

 **Osana: He's a freak!**

 **Me: Hey... Don't judge.**

 **Jo: Yeah! He might be a very nice person!**

 **Ayano: I would like to kill him... But, that idea of his is... arousing... *smirks/rubs nipples***

 **Me: 0_0 What are you doing?**

 **Ayano: *smirks wider* Like what you see?**

 **Me: NO! *runs to Jo***

 **Jo: *hides me***

 **Me: *behind Jo* Okay, so let's get to the chapter okay? Let's get going...**

 **Ayano: *moans* yeah...**

 **Me: You're weird...**

 **Ayano: Weird but hot... :)**

 **Me: No...**

 **Ayano: D:**

...

Chapter 24: Torture (and lust?)

Monday, April 17th 2017

I woke up the next day, laying on my bed. I hadn't even pulled the blanket's up. I got up, and re-did my ponytail, before deciding to change my panties. ( **It's a thing in the game, Cat. Each panties gives you a different bonus...** )

I walked over to my dresser, and opened up my underwear drawer. I cycled through all of the different types, and decided to wear a thong... The better to turn on Senpai...

After changing my panties, I decided to check on my hostage...

...

"Please! Help! I'm begging you! Anyone?! Help! HELP!"

I was slightly aroused by Saki's screams. Just thinking about what I was going to do to her for Senpai... A moan slipped out. Saki went death still. She had noticed me. Now if I could just get Senpai to do that... "W-what are you going to do to me?! Kill me?! Why are you doing this?! What did I do to you?!"  
I smiled at that last one. "Do to me?" I walked over to her. "Why, my precious little Miku-Chan... You stopped me from killing Kokona..."

She frowned at the Hatsune Miku nickname, but paled when I said Kokona's name. "N-no... You can't! You're crazy!"

I grinned. "No... I'm just... Lovesick..."

I took out a knife and slit her cheek. Blood slowly dripped out, and she whimpered. ( **This kinky enough for 'ya Spider?** )

"Please... Just let me go... I promise not to say anything."

I just laughed. "Miku-Chan, how could I trust you? I'm not letting you go, until I'm _100%_ sure that you'll do _exactly_ as I say." She started to cry. "Oh, don't cry Miku-Chan... You have your bra back at least."

"Just let me go! I'm begging you!"

A sinister smirk appeared on my face. "You know what? I want to play a little game... Let's see how long you can last without food or water. You know what? I've just thought of a better game... Since you like to be the popular girl, let's see how long it takes for your friends to find you. Oh wait, they won't!" I laughed. "Because, when I get home tonight, I'm going to chop you up into little tiny pieces, and then eat you- I mean, throw you into the fireplace!"

I turned to leave. "See you at school, oh wait, I WON'T!" I then left as she screamed for help again. I noticed that what I had said, was _exactly_ what the girl with red glasses said to me in my last nightmare... But anyway:

All of this teasing, was turning me on...

I rushed to my bedroom, and did what no boy should see a girl do... Unless it was Senpai, that is...

...

The school bell rang as I rushed to school. I was late for class. Again.

I ran for the second floor, and rushed for my seat, but froze as the teacher noticed me.

"If you're late, I have to mark you as absent, take your seat."

I lowered my head, and did as I was told.

"Yes, Sensei..."

The class then continued...

...

After class, I followed Senpai to the mess hall. He was eating his usual Bento. I was starting to get annoyed. Didn't he have anything else to eat?

I gathered up my courage, and walked over to him, as he sat down.

"Huh? Oh, Aishi-san..."

I smiled. "Hi, Se-Taro..." I sat next to him and watched him as he bit into his Bento. "Huh? What is it?" I jumped. "Oh, nothing..."

He looked at his bento then to me. "You want some?" He offered. I smiled again. "Sure!"

I took the chopsticks and took a bite. It was lovely. It felt like paradise in my mouth. But I'd rather have something _else_ in there...

"Mmm! Delicious!" I smiled, as I handed it back. "I'm glad you like it!" He said, as he started to eat again. I took out my homemade Donburi, and started to eat. Suddonly, my nose picked up the sent of a skank.

Kokona-Chan had entered the mess hall.

She made a B-line for Senpai, but stopped when she noticed me. She smiled none the less. "So, Taro-kun, I was wondering, do you have any free time this Friday?"

I went stiff. Friday? Did she just say Friday?!

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

I felt my heart break. I almost jumped over the table to choke Kokona. I think she saw my anger, because she took a step back. "Uh, can I sit down?"

' _No!_ '

"Yes."

Kokona sat down after Senpai said she could.

I closed my eyes so as to not reveal the contracted pupils and grey iris's...

 _'Kokona, I swear to God, if you take my Senpai, I_ _ **will**_ _slit your throat!'_

"So, Kokona is it?" I asked.

She looked up from her meal. "Uh, yeah?"

"I was wondering, aren't you the president of the cooking club?"

She sat up, and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Why? Do you wanna join?"

I quickly hid a snicker. "Uh, no... I was just wondering..." I continued to eat.

Kokona glanced down, seeming to be disappointed. "Oh, okay."

 _'If you think you're disappointed now, just wait till I tell everyone that you're doing compensated dating!'_

...

The rest of the day went by smoothly.

I was just getting ready to follow my Senpai. He rounded the corner and was putting things in his locker. _'Oh, Senpai... Love me... Please.'_

He didn't even look at me. He just turned and left. I quickly followed him.

After making sure he went home safely, I continued on to my home.

...

"What are you doing?! Stop! Please! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

I laughed like a maniac. I was cutting on a Justin Bieber song, Baby.

Saki shook her head, and screamed, for dear life. After the video ended, I put on the neon cat song.

"Meow meow meow meow! Meow!"

I sang along.

Saki screamed even harder.

After that was over, she sagged and lowered her head. "Please... Let me go..."

I smiled, and took out a pair of shears. I walked over to her, and grabbed her hands. She screamed in pain, as I cut off her ring finger and right index finger.

I laughed and stood back to admire my handy work. I think I was enjoying this a little to much. I was blushing like made.

' _Senpai... I'm doing all of this for you!_ '

I then took out a red hot poll (holding it with a cloth) and put it to Saki's cut fingers. Wouldn't want her to bleed out. She screamed again, and writhed with pain. Her eyes rolled back up in her head, and she passed out. I wiped some sweat off my brow. I had been at this for four hours... I needed to get some sleep. "Sleep tight, Victim-Chan." I said, before leaving the basement.

I went to my room, and started touching myself, thinking about Senpai, and what I had just done for him. After I was done, I turned over and went to sleep...

...

 **A/N: Liked that Spider?**

 **Anyway: Thank you all for your continuing support, and I can't wait to give you all a new chapter...**

 **But it might take a while...**

 **I've been having some very bad luck recently: First, Mei (My cat) bit her tongue and almost chocked on her blood. Then, My other cat (Tiger) ran off, and I can't find him. Crookshanks and Patience (My other two cats) are pregnant, and Katniss (My last cat). He's been getting beaten up by other cats. he's alright now, but he had been limping, and a swelled up face...**

 **But now that that's out there, I will see you all in the next chapter, which will be a LOT less sadistic...**

 **The next chapter will have: Gossiping.**

 **Bye!**


	26. Gossip girl

**A/N: Warning! This chapter contains: Violence, suicide, genocide, murder, Kittens, raw sewage, microwave-ready sewage, spooky scary skeletons, STANDING ON THE EDGE, true nightmares, Busty pink haired school girls, an overworked writer, and much worse...**

 **But seriously: This chapter very explicit... You have been warned...**

 **Spider: Sorry... Then again, I've never written a torture scene before. :/ There's still two more torture scenes though. I WILL NOT do any skinning, but I will do the 'playing with her', as for the nipple cutting, how about instead, I shove the hot iron pipe up her skirt?**

 **Cat: I'm glad you liked it! :D Tiger still hasn't come back, but I'm still hoping he will... :( Katniss is fine, and Mei is doing great! :) Oh, and Cat, You're afraid of spiders, right? Well, there's a highly disappointed spider here, why don't you talk to him? hehehe :D Sorry, Evil Phoenix came out. :/**

 **Kion: Yeah it was a little bit. But I also hate Justin Bieber so... The neon cat song was a direct reference to PrettyGrumpyBear :D**

 **Guest: XD Never thought how big Taro was, huh? Well, not very big: He** _ **is**_ **Asain! XD**

 **Now on to the chapter! :)**

...

Chapter 25: Gossip girl

Tuesday, April 18th 2017

Another day!

I awoke and took a shower before getting dressed, made my breakfast and left for school... (not even checking on Saki)

I ran to school, and got there with plenty of time before classes. Most of the students were already here, so I thought I'd do a little gossip...

I walked over to Inkyu Basu.

"Hey."

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Oh, hey."

I smiled. "Did you hear?: Kokona Haruka is engaging in Compensated dating!"

"What?!"

She had straightened. "I know! When I heard her on her phone, I was like: WHAT?!"

I then left to tell others.

Mei Mio: "Ew! I didn't know that someone like _that_ was in our school!"

Yui Rio: "WHAT?!"

Haruto Yuto: "That's just wrong!"

Ryusei Koki: "She's WHAT?!"

Sora Sosuke: "What is wrong with her?!"

Riku Soma: "That's disgusting! I think I'm gonna barf!"

After telling everyone (besides Senpai) in the courtyard about Kokona's secret, I decided it was time for class. Today instead of normal classes first, the girls have swimming while the boys have P.E...

...

"Okay girls, let's do some laps!" Said the swim team captain. I was wearing my school swim suit, a blue one piece.

The other girls were all wearing the same, except one who was wearing a bikini. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was one of the delinquents. Their leaders second in command, I think. ( **In the game she's the leader** )

"Okay, into the water, everyone!"

I got in the huge pool as the other girls did to.

"Time for some laps!" She blew her whistle. I started pedaling, stroking the water. ( **Yeah, stroke it... XD** )

...

After swimming class, it was time for normal classes. I put on my school uniform again, and rushed to math.

Our Sensai was writing multiplication on the black board...

"Okay, I need someone to answer this: What is 2 X 21.5? No one's answering? I guess I'm going to have to call on someone."

The entire class freaked out. Ryuto Ippongo said: "GET DOWN!" And everyone jumped under their desks. All except poor Pippi Osu...

"YOU!"

She jumped. "U-uh, 42?"

"WRONG!" She threw her chalk at Pippi's head and it hit her right between the eyes. Ryuto-kun peeked out from under his desk.

"She got Pippi!"

...

Another day at Akademi High gone by...

I hid in the nurses room, watching Senpai getting re-checked about that snake bite.

"Hmmmm... Well, _big boy_ , It seems like you're good to go... But first, why not _cum_ on by tomorrow?" She was brushing up on my Senpai. I had ran in here when she wasn't looking, and hid under one of the beds. I looked on with rage as Nurse-Chan pressed up closer to my Senpai. He was blushing like mad, but he didn't back down this time. "U-uh, sure?"

Nurse-Chan smiled. "Actually, why don't I preform a more _thoroughly_ examination?"

Senpai swallowed the lump in his throat, his adam's apple going up and down.

"U-uh, why not?"

"Alright, close your eyes."

"Wait, what?"

"I said, close your eyes..."

I watched, my fury growing, as Senpai closed his eyes, and the nurse started to undress. She didn't stop until she was completly naked. She then moved to the side, and laid on her desk. "You can open them now..."

Senpai did as he was told. "U-uh, where are you?"

Nurse-Chan laughed. "I'm over here."

Senpai turned, and I saw his mouth drop. Droll seemed to come from his mouth, as a tent was quickly forming in his pants. "Like what you see, _big boy_?"

He was standing stiff, (And that's not the only thing) his entire body just screamed: YES! YES! FUCK YES! ( **Sorry if this is getting to explicit. :/ This is the only sex scene. So enjoy. Spider, You** _ **might**_ **like this...** )

I watched the nurse get off her desk, and walk over to Senpai. She bent down. "So, _big boy_ , let's see if you really _are_ big..." She undid his pants and I watched as his member plopped free. Huh, so Senpai goes commando?

Senpai blushed as this happened, and quickly looked away. The Nurse didn't hesitate to take the throbbing meat in her mouth.

Senpai went stiff, and let out a slight moan of pleasure. He leaned his head back, and thrust ever so slightly.

My anger turned to a burning death rage. It was all I could do to not jump out of the bed and stab Nurse-Chan before taking Senpai in my mouth _myself_!

"Mmmmmmm." Nurse-Chan moaned. She picked up her pace, before stopping. Senpai seemed to whine a bit. "W-what?"

Nurse-Chan stood up. "Why don't we move on to the desk? The better to fuck..."

Senpai seemed to jump with joy. "Y-Yeah!" He practically ran to the desk, as Nurse-Chan laughed again, her breasts shaking with the force. "You're an eager one, huh?" She walked over and fully undressed Senpai. Looking closer, I could see that he had some hair going from his groin up his stomach, to his belly button. The Nurse bent back down and took him in her mouth again. He thrust and leaned his head back. "U-uh... Hai! Hai! Hai fakku, ā! Ā, ā, Ohhhhh!" ( **I'll leave that to your imagination :)** )

I would never have dreamed that Senpai would use such foul language. I lowered my hand, and started to reach up my skirt.

"U-uh!" He looked like he couldn't last much longer, but the Nurse stopped, and Senpai sagged from the tease. "Nani? ! Anata ittai nani de mata 〜na no ka teishi?"

The nurse laughed again. "Gomen'nasai, but I couldn't just let you cum." She walked to the doors to the office, and locked them. She then walked over to one of the drawers on her desk. She opened it, but I couldn't see what was in it. She took out some lubricant oil. Senpai looked over. "What is that?"

"Oh, just something for a little more _speed_... She smirked, and sat infront of him. She popped the lid off, and squirted some on her hands. She then started rubbing and pumping Senpai's member, causing him to moan, and thrust here and there.

After she was happy with what she'd done, she stood up, closed the drawer, and got on the desk with Senpai, pushing him down and laying on top of him. "Now _big_ boy, let's have some fun...

I watched with teary eyes, as my Senpai thrust into the Nurse. I closed my eyes, but could still here the panting, and smacking of flesh on flesh. It felt like a good hour before the hardcore sex between Nurse-Chan and Senpai stopped...

"Uwa ̄ ! Sore wa subarashikatta!"

The Nurse smiled. "I'm glad you liked it!"

I was huddled under the bed, crying, as Senpai got dressed and left the room. "See you next week!" He said, before turning and leaving.

Nurse-Chan giggled, and started getting dressed. He crawled out from under the bed, and pulled out my phone. I sent her a text (Info-Chan had given me her phone number) and after doing that, pulled out a knife.

The Nurses phone started vibrating. She jumped, large, still naked breasts bouncing, and reached for it. She opened her phone (It's the old school, flip phone) and started scrolling to her inbox. She started to read. As she read, I inched a little closer to her, just watching her. Her eyes widened as she kept scrolling down the text. Finally after several tense seconds she reached the end. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly turned around.

I ran at her, and stabbed her in the gut. Blood splattered on my face, as I pulled the knife out. She screamed, and fell to the ground, dropping her phone. I got on top of her, and continued to stab her, blow after blow causing more and more blood to ooz out. "You're despicable! Wanting happiness only for yourself! With Senpai!" Nurse-Chan's eyes widened and tears started to flow. Tears filled my eyes as I stabbed her over and over again. She had stolen my Senpai! He was mine! MINE! I started sobbing, as I continued to stab her, her screams already gone. Senpai and me were meant to be together! That's why we bumped into each other! I'd never felt emotions, but after I met him, my heart started feeling! I could love! I could feel! I could hate... "Yokatta..." The nurse half whispered, half gurgled, before going limp... I didn't pay any attention to that.

I continued to stab her as her body lay motionless. ' _Senpai is mine! He's mine! and you took him from me! YOU BITCH! YOU SLUT, WHORE, STUDENT FUCKING, SENPAI STEALING BITCH!_ ' I thought, stabbing her in the heart with every word.

Finally, I stood up, and dropped the knife. It fell to the floor, with a clang. I hovered over her, her pink eyes staring at me with fear and sadness...

Finally, I picked up the knife again (not wanting the police to find my finger prints) and left the room. I paused at the door, before looking over my shoulder. "Gomen'nasai..." I whispered, before walking home, thinking about what she had said to me... She had said, 'thank goodness'...

Next to the nurses body, lay her phone. My text, still on it...

?: I'm sorry...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Turn around...

...Goodbye...

...

 **A/N: 0_0 WOW! THAT. WAS. AMAZING! If I do say so myself. And I do.**

 **If you want to see even more emotion with the Nurses death scene, listen to this:** **watch?v=aQ3Xs86Io00** **While you read it.**

 **This ending scene was based on the School Days ending (Anime)**

 **In fact: Watch this: watch?v=bmltlmSX53Y and see the similarities! :D**

 **I hope you liked it, and if you did, please don't forget to leave a review! Share,Favorite,Follow and all that good stuff! Otherwise: I'll set Ayano on you! Oh, and I'm also on twitter, so you can follow me there. Though, there's not really anything on my stories on my twitter account. I go by, Frozencave22  
**

 **Sekai: YEAH!**

 **Me: 0_0 Wait, where's Ayano?**

 **Sekai: Huh? Oh, she left. Said she had a busty pink haired nurse to kill...**

 **Me: Um, doesn't this seem familiar to you?**

 **Sekai: What do you mean? :/ OHHHH! Yeah! *tears up* Itou-kun... ToT *cries***

 **Me: Oh, don't cry! *hugs her* You are a really nice Yandere! And if I wasn't dating Jo, I'd date you!**

 **Sekai: *looks up* Y-you'd date me?**

 **Me: Yeah! 0_0 Wait, I mean-!"**

 **Sekai: *raises knife* Johanna Mason, right?!**

 **Me: Yeah, why?**

 **Sekai: *runs off***

 **Me: 0_0 WAIT!**

 **Um, guys... I think Jo's in danger... *runs after Sekai* I'M COMING JO!**

 **Osana: That's what she said! *troll face***

 **Japanese words:**

Hai! Hai! Hai fakku, ā! Ā, ā, Ohhhhh: **Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Ohhhhh, oh, oh!**

Nani? ! Anata ittai nani de mata 〜na no ka teishi?: **What?! Why'd you stop?**

Uwa ̄ ! Sore wa subarashikatta!: **Wow! That was great!**

Gomen'nasai: **I'm sorry**

 **Bye!**


	27. More torture

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains: torture and butt stabbing 0_0**

 **This story now has opening themes! yay! This story will have TWO themes. Just like an anime. Here's the link to the first opening (Which is still going on. I'll leave a link to the second theme when it would first show up.)**

 **I suggest you watch the opening first, before reading the chapter. I'll put the opening link at the beginning of every chapter like an anime, and the ending theme at, well... The end of the chapter... They do include other Yandere's like, Yuno Gasai, but. Oh, and neither of theme were made by me... Here's the opening theme:**

 **watch?v=csHSVmR4r1Y**

 **I don't own the video, but it's perfect. :) Anywho, where were we?**

 **Sekai: JOHANNA, I'M COMING FOR YOU!**

 **Me: Oh... Yeah... NO! *tackles Sekai***

 **Jo: *turns around* 0_0 What happened? Who's this?**  
 **Me: Some crazy bitch!**

 **Jo: 0_0 ... What?**

 **Me: Help me! *gets pushed off***

 **Jo: *runs over and tackles Sekai* He's my man! *pulls out climbing axe***

 **Me: *runs back to help Jo***

 **Sekai: Let me go! I love you Phoenix!**

 **Jo: HE'S MINE! *stabs Sekai***

 **Me: *blood splatters on my face* 0_0**

 **Jo: *huffs and puffs* Well, that's over...**

 **Me: You killed her! 0_0**

 **Jo: No I didn't. Look.**

 **Me: *looks* O_O**

 **Sekai: *reaches out* P-phoenix...**

 **Me: *whispers* Sekai...**

 **Anyway: Let's get back to the chapter! :D**

 **Jo: *to Sekai* I'm watching you!**

 **Sekai: T-T**

...

Chapter 26: More torture

I had just gotten home, and taken a shower, when I think it was time to check on Saki Miyu...

She was still wrapped up in the basement, but had come 'round.

"O-oh no... It's you! P-please... Stay away from me! Why?! Please, let me go! I'm sorry! You can kill Kokona! Just let me go!"

Wow, such a good friend. She'd rather let her friend die then have anymore pain... Well, too bad. I walked over and grabbed some pliers. I then walked over to her. "What are you doing? Stop! Please! No, not again! NO! NOOOO!" She screamed.

I grabbed one of her hands, and made her stick out a single finger. I then took the pliers and put one side under her nail. I then grabbed it, and yanked up. Her finger nail ripped up, and she screamed. I saw her writh in pain. "AAAHHHHH!" ( **Oh Jesus! 0_0 That's like one of my worst fears!** )

I moaned when she screamed. I felt a light weight in my abdomen. That was nice... I slinged the nail away, and went to get something from the kitchen.

I came back down, with some salt.

Miyu-Chan was crying and whimpering.

"NO!"

I grabbed her hand and poured a pile of salt on the wound.

She screamed again. Not a bad as the nail, but still ear piercing. Good thing father wasn't here. After I was finished with the salt, I walked away, and got the pipe again. I got out a lighter, and waited till it was red hot, then (using the cloth) pressed it to the wound. Saki screamed, her eyes rolling up in her head. But I smacked her around the face, to keep her awake. It worked, and she stared at me with fear, as I pulled the pipe away, seeing the salt cook in the now saturated wound. "P-please..." She was crying now. "I-I-I'm begging you... Please..."

I just laughed. I looked down at the red hot pipe in my hand. Well... I might as well use it, while I had it out. I walked closer to Saki. She shrinked back as far as she could go in the chair. I pulled up her skirt, and pulled down her panties. This was going to be fun... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" She held her head back, and tried to look away. I smirked, and fingered her a little bit. She wasn't going to feel anything like this anymore, so why not let her have one last thing of satisfaction?

I played with her for several minutes, until she came. She whimpered, and seemed to slag a bit. Still sobbing. I smirked, and decided I didn't like her relaxing. I took the pipe, and pressed it to her vulva. She screamed in pain, and tried to break free. I could see the ropes strugling to keep her there. I pressed the pipe deeper inside her. She screamed, and I saw the rope holding her feet down, give. Her foot came souring at my face. It hit me right in the nose, and I felt it break. Blood spurted out, and I held it with my hands, dropping the pipe. Saki started trying to untie herself. I saw her kicking and tugging. The chair started to give. I'll give her credit, she was one tough big breasted girl. I watched in amusement, as I snapped my nose back into place. Saki managed to slip one of her hands out of the rope. She did her best to untie herself, but it was really hard, since she was missing her ring finger. Finally, she slid her other hand out, and pulled the rope over her head. She bolted out of the chair and ran for the basement door. She yanked it open and ran upstairs. I followed her with a smirk.

She ran for the front door, but it was locked. I saw her unlock it, but the door still wouldn't open. I saw her look up. Did she really think I was going to let her out like that? I had installed a new lock high up on the door. She'd have to get a chair to reach it, like I had to install it. She turned and looked at me, fear causing her pupils to shrink. "No... Let me out... Please... I swear, I will do anything you want! Just let me go! I miss Kokona!"

I frowned at the mention of her name. Bitch. How dare she say _her_ name in _my_ own home?!

I ran at her and gave her a slap to the face. I left a large throbbing, red handprint and saw Saki fall to the ground, with a thump. She felt the hand mark, touching it with a wince. I then grabbed her legs. "You are staying here, for just another day or two. Then you can leave. I promise. I dragged her back to the basement door, before picking her up, and carrying her down the stairs. She closed her eyes, and put her face in my shoulder, crying. It was a touching sight, but one that I would pass on. I put her down, on the floor and watched her curl up into the fetal position. I smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, about slapping you... It was wrong of me..." She just continued to cry. I got up and turned toward the door. "Oyasumi, Saki..." I said, before turning off the lights, and closing the basement door and locking it. Leaving Saki in darkness.

...

 **A/N:**

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry that this is really short. I'm just lazy. Though I did spend most of my time making this video: watch?v=jlr_Je9Q488 You should check it out. :) I think this was even more violent and disturbing then the last torture scene. And I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to get Ayano to skin a small part of Saki's ear, but... Let's just say that, that was what she was about to do, before Saki broke free... M'kay?**

 **The next torture scene will be purely physiological... I'm planing for Saki to develop Stockholm syndrome, which is why Ayano was kind to her at that last part. And yeah, Saki's vagina is now sealed up. 0_0 Well, it's at least got second degree burns... Ouch! *winces***

 **Sekai: P-phoenix... Y-you're despicable... Wanting happiness only for yourself... With Johanna...**

 **Me: No, you're despicable for trying to kill Jo. Who I love and if you loved me, you would be happy for me!**

 **Jo: Yeah, so just stop whining, and let's put you in the cage with Ayano.**

 **Me: Um... Jo, I think there's something you need to know...**

 **Jo: Hm? What?**

 **Me: Ayano... Kinda got out...**

 **Jo: ...**

 **Me: I know it sounds bad, but... Look at the bright side! She could get found by The Yandere boy!**

 **Jo: ...**

 **Me: *shrinks back* Jo?**

 **Jo: ... YOU IDIOT! I SHOULD TAKE YOU OUT BACK, AND BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!**

 **Me: *Shrinks back even future* Jo... You're scaring me!**

 **Jo: SCARING YOU? I'M SCARING YOU?! WE SHOULD ALL BE SCARED! AYANO-CHAN IS COMPLETLY INSANE!**

 **?: *taps Jo's shoulder***

 **Jo: Hm? *turns around angrily/gasps* 0_0**

 **Ayano: *pulls out knife* Glad to know that you think I'm insane...**

 **Ayano: *pulls knife back/stabs Jo***

 **Me: *blood splatters on me* JOOOOO!**

 **Sekai: 0_0 EEP! *runs away***

 **Ayano: *laughs***

 **Jo: *falls to the ground/bleeding***

 **Me: *crawls over to Jo* Jo, can you hear me?!**

 **JO: *looks up at me* P-phenix... *passes out***

 **Me: NO! *picks up Jo's body* I'm not letting you die on me! *runs toward Hospital***

 **Ayano: *looks around* Well, I guess it's up to me to end this... I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Yandere, and don't forget to review, share, favorite, and follow! *pulls knife back* Now DIE! *plunges it toward screen***

 **Translations:**

 **Oyasumi: Goodnight**

 **Ending theme:** **watch?v=bR5pMNvqv3I**


	28. Caught red handed?

**A/N:**

 ***Slowly walks over to screen***

 **Me: Ew, it's so dusty. *whips screen off with sleeve* That's better.**

 **What's up everyone? Phoenix here! And I am SO, so, so, so, so sorry that I took so long to do this chapter. First I was banned from my computer for a week, then I was just too lazy to write anything. I've spent the last threee weeks writing two chapters for Vengeance. (If you like spooky/creepypasta stories, then give it a read.)**

 **I have no other excuses... Gomen'nasai.**

 **Okay, let's get back to the story!**

 **Previously: "Please let me go. I miss Kokona!" Ayano ran at Saki and slapped her across the face. She felt the handprint with a wince. Ayano then picked her up and carried her down to the basement and left her down there to sleep, on the cold concrete floor...**

 **Okay, now that we're caught up, let's continue!**

 **Opening theme 1: watch?v=WoYSIS50sbk**

...

Chapter 27: Caught red handed?/Tape 8

The next day, I arrived at school (after making sure Saki was alright) to find the police all over the place. So... They found the body?

They were rolling the Nurse's corpse out on a stretcher, she was covered with a white sheet, so as to not show the students her naked body. "It must have been murder!" I heard Pippi saying to Ryuto with fear. "Maybe there's a serial killer around! *eep* What if I'm next?!"

I rolled my eyes. _'You'll be fine as long as you don't go near Senpai.'_

The murder was the talk of the school. The police had wanted to investigate further, but the Headmaster was getting annoyed with all the publicity.

So, the police had to give up (for now) and took the body to the morgue.

...

After classes, I decided to see how Kokona was without her little friend.

I found her outside the computer lab, hiding under some planks leaning next to a corner, crying.

I walked over to her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked.

She jumped, and looked up at me.

"Huh? O-oh, I-I'm not crying." She said with a whipping her eyes. "It's just hay fever."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you wearing a mask? You could get other people sick."

She seemed nervous. "A-aren't you concerned? There's been several deaths here in the last two weeks. First Koharu-Chan disappeared, then Yuki-Chan and Sensei were murdered, then Midori Gurin and Mai Waifu... Now the school Nurse..."

I paled at the mention if Koharu-Chan. No one had mentioned her in a long time.

I came up with an idea.

"Say, Haruka-san,"

She looked up.

"I was wondering, can I join the cooking club?"

She seemed taken aback.

"What?"

"I said," I said more slowly, "Can I join the cooking club?"

She stood up. "U-um, sure. Just let me get the papers."

...

After signing up for cooking club, I said goodbye to Kokona, and left to stalk *cough* Watch over Senpai.

I found him in the Nurse's office. He was just standing there, looking at the desk he and the Nurse had intercourse.

I frowned when I saw his fists clenched.

"I-I'm sorry..."  
My heart beat faster. ' _I'm so sorry, Senpai... You deserve happiness... And I ruined it for you... I don't deserve you...'_

"I'm sorry, that we couldn't fuck again."

 _'... What? Okay, never mind, it wasn't true happiness... Senpai, your mine.'_ ( **XD** ) _  
_

I turned to go home, but bumped into Yamazaki-san.

"Huh?"

"Well, if it isn't the wild bunch."

"Oh, Asuka-kun... What is it?"

He frowned. "Bad news, the Nurse was killed sometime yesterday." I nodded.

"I know. Say, your the President of the photography club, right?"

He seemed taken aback ( **I keep using that term, don't I?** ) by the sudden change of topic.

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I join?" **(In my story, you can be in two clubs at once. But not three.)**

He grinned.

"Yeah, sure!"

Was that a blush? And why was he not looking at me?

"A-anything else?"

And a stutter? Oh well, it's probably nothing.

"No, that's it." And so I did the same process over again. I had gotten the idea, the photography club might try to solve this case (Scooby-doo style) and if so, then I want in... They'll never suspect a thing...

...

I left after Asuka-kun said he had to go talk to the Headmaster about something to do with a toilet problem on the third floor.

While walking outside, Someone tripped me, as I was exiting the school. "Hey!" I yelled, as I was getting up. I looked up and saw the same boy that had been watching me from the lockers.

"Sup?" He said.

I got up, and glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He just smiled.

"Take a guess."

I just continued to glare. Finally he seemed bored by it.

"My name's not important..." He said as he brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

' It doesn't matter what his name is. H _e's the same as me. A... Devotie...'_

"So, why are you following me."

His smile, turned into a sinister frown.

"You know why..." He said.

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he turned and started for the school gates.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Oh, and here, you might want this."

He dropped something black on the grass.

He then continued out the school gates, and disappeared out of sight.

I picked up the thing he had dropped.

 _'another tape? How'd he get it?'_

After I got home, I popped it in my tape player:

 _"I've never told anyone about any of this. Never saw a shrink, never had any friends to confide in._

 _I thought it would be therapeutic to record my feelings, even if I'm only talking to an obsolete machine... But this hasn't calmed me down at all._

 _The only thing to come out of this experience is that all the anger and the hate I've kept buried for the past two decades has risen back to the surface._

 _I don't think I can go back to the way things were before._

 _I don't think I can go back to wasting my time with crappy part-time jobs, drinking, and sitting on a couch feeling miserable._

 _I don't want this to be my life!_

 _...But I can't let myself die just yet, either._

 _Not until I see justice served._

 _That girl, from 1989...she's a grown woman by now, but she's never been punished for the sins of her youth._

 _I can't go on living in a world where a monster like her walks around in public._

 _I'm the only one who knows the truth about her, so I'm the only one who can bring her to justice._

 _I still know how to track a person down. I still know how to learn a person's secrets. I still know how to dig up the truth._

 _For the first time in decades, I feel like I have a purpose._

 _I feel like I know what to do with my life._

 _I'm going to deliver justice to that murderer, or I'm going to die trying._

 _...This old antique was good for something, after all."_

...

 **A/N: There, hopefully that makes up for the long, long, long wait. And if not... *bows* Gomen'nasai.**

 **Ayano: Hey.**

 **Me: 0_0 Um, hi?**

 **Ayano: Haven't seen you in a while. Girlfriend trouble?**

 **Me: *glares* You know what you did. You're dead to me.**

 **Ayano: Aww, your cute when your mad.**

 **Me: *Glare hardens***

 **Osana: Um, break it up you two.**

 **Ayano: *looks at Osana/Raises scissors**

 **Osana: 0_0 *pales/backs off***

 **Sekai: NOO! *runs at Ayano/Leaps on her back***

 **Ayano: *slings her off/stabs her in the gut***

 **Me: NO! YOU MONSTER! *runs over to Sekai***

 **Me: Sekai! *cradles her***

 **Sekai: *Raises hand to my chest* P-phoenix... *Dies***

 **Singer: ... Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara, Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo**

 **Me: Stop!**

 **Singer: Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa**

 **Me: Please stop... Your making it even more sad!**

 **Singer: Who? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari**

 **Me: NOOO!**

 ***ends chapter***

 **Song: Kanashimi no mukou e (From 'School Days') Link:** **watch?v=aQ3Xs86Io00**

 **'Yandere: She's to DIE for' Ending 1:** **watch?v=bR5pMNvqv3I**


	29. The school festival (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took a while to write. I just was lazy. Anyway, here it is! And this is only part 1 of 2. :)**

 **Also: I know Pippi and Ryuto are in the third year and in the same class as Senpai, but... :/**

 **emilyemma99: No I haven't read 'My one,My only'. It's just a coincidence. Though to be fair, I started this a few months earlier... :/**

 **MysticSpider: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! What are you, a Yandere for grammar?!**

 **Everyone else: Thanks for all of the favorites and follows, I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Ayano: *smirk***

 **Me: What? *annoyed***

 **Ayano: Oh nothing... *hides something behind her back***

 **Me: What's that?**

 **Ayano: Oh, just something an anonymous reviewer left me... *reveals Katana***

 **Me: 0_0 Ayano!**

 **Ayano: *Gets ready to fight***

 **Yandere: Opening theme 1:** **watch?v=WoYSIS50sbk**

...

Chapter 28: School Festival (Part 1)

The time for the school Festival had arrived!

Even though the Nurse had been murdered only two days ago, the Headmaster had stated that the festival would continue as planned. Each class was to go by a theme.

Ours was tea.

We were to create all of the different types of tea there were, and offer them like samples. I never really cared that much for tea, but I had tried Earl Grey before. I spit it out, but I tried it.

And so the entire school was in a fluster, with students rushing here and there to make sure everything was ready, for the guests, that would be arriving. Said guests were a few students from neighboring schools, and a few adults. The event would last the entire day, with no classes, and would continue on into the night, for the students of Akademi High, while the guests left.

I was looking forward to tonight. There is a saying that if you dance with the one you love at the bonfire that would be lit, you and your love would have eternal happiness!

Just the very thought of me and Senpai dancing under the gaze of the moon, as others watched on, gave me chills.

A voice interrupted my day dreaming.

"Ayano-Chan, are you going to help with the decorations or not?!" Came the angry grumple of Pippi Osu. For a girl who gamed everyday in the computer lab, she could be quite moody.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said in my usual bored, monotone voice. (I can't/couldn't feel emotions remember? Only when I'm near Senpai! That's why I sound like this.)

I got up from my desk, and helped Pippi moved a heavy box across the room. As we got near one of the windows of the classroom, the box slipped and Pippi tripped in her hurry to stop it from falling. She fell on her butt, her skirt flying up, revealing her white panties to every girl, and not to mention, every _boy_ in the class. Ryuto blushed like mad, and quickly averted his eyes, while the other boys stared with grins on there faces. Pippi sat up, and looked around, before she noticed what they were smirk at. She freaked out and tugged her skirt back down. maybe the school should make the skirts a bit longer. If a gust of wind came by, any girl in the school's skirt would fly up! Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to have mini-skirts as proper school uniforms?!

I rolled my eyes, and helped Pippi up.

"Thanks." She said before leaving the classroom from embarrassment.

I looked around to see all of the boys, minus Ryuto, staring after Pippi. Perverts.

...

At last, the festival was a go!

It was now noon, and our guests had arrived. they walked through the halls of our school admiring all of the decorations that had been put up. A few mascots stood at the classrooms, inviting our guests inside for the free samples, before they left to go to behind the school. Stands had been put up behind the school, along with lamp posts, and several logs had been added to the center of the site, for the bonfire tonight.

Meanwhile, I was outside class 3-2, where Senpai was helping a rich looking woman with diamond earings, and a emerald necklace.

There mascot was the vocaloid Hatsune Miku. I was a little jealous. We had Kagamine Rin and Len. (This years mascot theme was Vocaloids)

The class next to our own had Gumi.

The first floor classes had, Akita Neru, Yuzuki Yukari, Lapis Aoki and Lily.

Second floor classes (Including ours): Rin and Len, Gumi, Yowane Haku and Kamui Gakupo.

Third floor classes: Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka and MEIKO.

I understood that the most well known ones went to the upper classes, but at least we got Rin and Len. (My favorite Vocaloids)

As I looked at Senpai handing the sample of their theme (Bento), I felt my heart flutter as the light hit his hair.

I quickly hid around the corner as he turned in my direction. Why was I hiding? I needed to ask him if he would dance with me! I sighed, blowing some hair out of my face, before I stood up, and walked into the classroom. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and started waving, feeling like my heart was about to burst from excitement.

But I felt someone brush against me in a hurry, and quickly strut to Senpai. A girl with purple hair in tornado tails, purple eyes, big breasts... Wait, Kokona-Chan?

As she went passed me, Senpai followed her with his head, as she sat down next to him.

So it wasn't me he smiled and waved at, it was... _Her_... I glared, my eyes turning gray, my pupils shrinking down. I was ready to kill. But I mustn't! Not in front of Senpai!

I was about to turn and run away, when I saw Kokona blush at something he said. I paused and watched, my pupils shrinking still.

But Kokona didn't do anything else.

"T-taro... I-I was wondering... Would you dance at the bonfire with me?"

My soul ripped into tiny pieces. ' _YOU BITCH! I'm going to slit your throat! JUST YOU WAIT!'_

...

Hours passed.

It was starting to get dark. The guests started to leave, and I was walking the grounds, when I bumped into someone.

She back up. "Sorry." She said. I studied her appearance: She was above average hight (probably somewhere around 5'6"), and had long purplish blue hair, with neck length side burns and grey eyes. She wore a St. Catherine Academy High School uniform, consisting of a cornflower blue sailor fuku with Prussian blue collar and fallow brown stripes, a white ribbon, a light grey dress underneath, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Hi." I said, watching her standing there, clearly annoyed.

Suddenly, she burst out with anger.

"BAKA! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS LEAVING? THIS IS YOUR SCHOOL, SO YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE TO STAND AND WHERE NOT TO! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! AND I'D MAKE SURE NEITHER OF MY BROTHERS WOULD EITHER!"

I took a step back. Wow, strict much?

"And you don't have a right to yell at me!" I said, making a fist. She seemed taken aback by my outburst. "Uh, sorry. It's just... I'm always trying to be perfect, and always try to make my brothers behave, that I kinda get annoyed at misbehaver easily."

She then left in a quick hurry, me staring after her.

What a weirdo...

Anyway, where was Senpai?

...

 **A/N:**

 **Ayano: I've got one wish...**

 **Me: And what is that?**

 **Ayano: Be my new Senpai...**

 **Me: Never.**

 **Ayano: Or: I will pull the plug on Johanna...**

 **Me: 0_0 You wouldn't!**

 **Ayano: Oh, I think I would!**

 **Me: *Fury* You bitch! You touch my Jo and I will slit your f*cking throat!**

 **Ayano: *laugh* I like it when you're feisty! *walks closer***

 **Me: *backs up/hits wall***

 **Ayano: *Gets in inch away from me***

 **Ayano: *kisses me***

 **Me: *jerks away* Stop! You're crazy!**

 **Ayano: *smirks* So? I was... Born this way.**

 **Me: A Lady Gaga reference? Really?**

 **Ayano: So? I'm a big fan of hers.**

 **Me: I like some of her songs, but...**

 **Ayano: What's your favorite?**

 **Me: *hesitates* Poker face.**

 **Ayano: Bad Romance.**

 **Me: Sounds like you.**

 **Ayano: *smiles* I know. Now: *Holds Katana to my throat* Be. My. Senpai!**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Ayano: Okay, your lose! *runs toward Johanna's hospital***

 **Me: NO! *runs after her***

 **Oh, and see if you can guess who the girl who bumped into Ayano-Chan is! :D**

 **Yandere: Ending theme 1:** **watch?v=bR5pMNvqv3I**


	30. The school festival (Part 2)

**A/N:**

 **Me: *continues after Ayano***

 **Anonymous rs: *Stops me***

 **Me: WHAT THE HELL?! I've got to save my girlfriend!**

 **Anonymous rs: GO GET YOUR RIVAL , AYANO! I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!**

 **Me: Dude, I'm going to punch your face in!**

 **Anonymous rs: You know , I gave her the Katana, and I have something else too. *pulls out gun/points it at me***

 **Me: 0_0 WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!**

 **Anonymous rs: You will be staying right Here until she is done. And you will be her Senpai.**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Anonymous rs: -_-**

 ***Random girl shows up and stops Anonymous rs***

 **Kouhai: Stop this , please!**

 **Anonymous rs: *sigh* Fine , I probably held him off long enough for her to get the job done anyways.**

 **Me: 0_0 What is going on here?**

 **Anonymous rs :You should really consider being her Senpai**

 **Me: WHAT?! 0_0 YOU'RE CRAZY TOO!**

 **Kouhai: Yandere Lovers are Keepers! They will never leave you or desert you! Sure they might Go a little nuts and Kill people on occasion , but They will always love you! *gives Anonymous rs a pointed look at the Going a little nuts and kill people part***

 **Me:** _ **Might**_ **go a little nuts?!**

 **Anonymous rs: *Rolls his/her eyes and kisses Kouhai before both start to walk off together, holding hands, him/her taking the gun with him/her***

 **Me: 0_0 What. The. F*CK?! *continues after Ayano***

 **Ayano: *only twenty feet ahead of me***

 **Me: Why is she so slow? *Runs and tackles her legs***

 **Ayano: *falls with a grunt***

 **Me: *looks up/blushes like a tomato* Oh, That's why. You're wearing your 'less blood pools' panties!**

 **Ayano: *Blushes* PERVERT! *kicks me in the face***

 **Me: OW! *holds nose* How were your running in those things? They hardly stay on!**

 **Ayano: *blushes* I-I uh... Time to kill Johanna! *turns to run***

 **Me: WAIT! *grabs her hand***

 **Ayano: *looks at me***

 **Me: You are a crazy person who doesn't deserve happiness! YOU'RE A MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM JO, AND GET AWAY FROM ME!**

 **Ayano: *pupils shrink* W-what? N-no... Wait... *falls to her knees as red text appears in red: HEARTBROKEN***

 **Ayano: Now Phoenix could never love me...**

 **Me: 0_0 Are you breaking the fourth wall? Are we in a game?! O_O**

 **Ayano: *giggles/text changes to: SNAP***

 **Ayano: Well if I can't have you... Then NO ONE CAN! *takes out Katana***

 **Me: 0_0 HOLY SHITO! *runs toward Hospital, Ayano chasing me***

 **Opening 1:** **watch?v=WoYSIS50sbk**

 **This chapter is the longest in SO long! Actually, this is probably the longest chapter so far! :D Enjoy it, because the next few chapters won't be this long! Consider this a 'I'm sorry' for how long it took me to write the previous chapters. :D  
**

 **MysticSpider: I'm planing on writing a dark story in the distant future. You might like it! :D (Not a lot of torture, but there are some really creepy and satanic stuff in it.)**

...

Chapter 29: School Festival (Part 2)

I walked through the school as lights were lit, and a few other students were pacing the halls looking for their dates and friends.

I was searching for Kokona. I wasn't going to let her dance with Senpai! I'd go to Hell before I let that happen!

While walking down the hall, I bumped into someone. The girl in question backed up, in fear, until she saw who I was. "A-Ayano-Chan?"

I glanced at her, to see that it was Kuudere-Chan.

I glanced around, no one was in the hall besides us. Why was she here?

"Hi, Kuudere-Chan."

She smiled a bit, quickly gave me a hug.

I stood there awkwardly, before returning the hug. I might as well be nice to her. After all, she may be useful.

"What are you doing here, alone?"

I asked, as she let go.

"U-um. I-I was just leaving."

Leaving? Wasn't she going to the bonfire?

"Leaving? Why?"

She seemed really uncomfortable.

"U-um... I just don't..."

She looked down.

"Have a date..."

Really? That was it? She didn't have a date for the bonfire, and just because of that, she was going to go home? Wow, her life must be so boring.

She just continued to look down as my mind started wandering back to killing Kokona. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. A sick, twisted idea: I could use Kuudere-Chan to murder Kokona. She was so loyal to me, that I doubt she would say no. If I just told her that I was in love with Senpai, and that Kokona was in the way, she would most likely agree to help me... Perfect.

My mouth split into a twisted grin.

"Kuudere-Chan?"

She looked back up at me. "Hmm?"

I fought to keep a laugh in.

"I need your help."

That caught her attention.

"R-really?"

I was laughing so hard on the inside, it was all I could do not to laugh like a maniac.

"Yes, really. You see, I'm in love with this boy, Taro Yamada, but he doesn't know about my feelings. There's this girl that loves him too, her name is Kokona Haruka. I was wondering if you would help me... ' _Get rid'_ of her..."

She looked at me confused. "Get rid of her? How?"

My grin spread into a full one.

"I've got an idea..."

...

Me and her were at the lockers. I opened Kokona's, and left a pink letter with the words:

' _I want to talk to you about domestic abuse. Please meet me on the roof at 6:30. - Miyu Saki'_

In her locker, before closing it, and turning to Kuudere-Chan.

"Okay, you're going to go to the roof and wait for her. Here's a noose."

I handed her, said noose.

"When she arrives, you're going to put this around her neck and tighten it- Not to much!" I quickly added. "Just tight enough, so that she can't just take it off, then you're going to push her off the roof."

Fear took over Kuudere-Chan's eyes.

"You want me to _kill_ her?!"

I pouted. "She's going to steal the love of my life... Won't you help me? Aren't you my friend?" That last one swiped away her fear. She nodded, and took the noose from me.

"Where do you want me to put the noose?"

"Behind the school. I want it to be visible to everyone."

If Senpai was dancing with me, and then saw the body, he would know it wasn't me who did it.

Kuudere-Chan nodded again, and left for the roof with the rope.

As she disappeared up the stairs, Kokona-Chan walked out of the courtyard, and toward her locker.

I quickly hid and watched her as she took of her indoor shoes and replaced them with her outdoor ones. Then she saw the note.

"Huh, what's this?"

She picked it up and read it. After she had, she looked around, but I ducked behind the other side of the lockers.

Finally, she seemed to give up.

"Saki-Chan? Are you really up there? Maybe I should meet her." She closed her locker, and quickly left to go to the roof, while I ran out of school, and ran to the bonfire behind it.

Senpai was standing by a stand handing out water bottles.

I ran to his side, but slowed down as I neared him.

My heart started beating faster and faster as I drew closer to him. This was it. This was the moment that I danced with Senpai! I shouldn't tell him I love him yet though, Not until next Friday! Just one more week!

He turned in my direction, as I walked up to him, holding my hands to my chest.

"S-Senpai..."

He raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"Aishi-san?"

My heart felt like it was about to burst with excitement. He said my name! My name! Sure it was my last one, but it was close!

"H-hi, Yamada-san." Best to be polite, and say his last one too.

He looked around. "Have you seen Kokona-Chan? I haven't seen her since earlier today."

Jealousy filled me as he said her first name, but I quickly hid it.

"N-Yes! I have! She said she couldn't make it, something came up about her... Dad..."

I felt a small giggle slip out as the irony of that statement filled my thoughts.

"Her dad?" Oh, Senpai, you can be so naive sometimes.

"Yeah, last I saw of her was at the lockers. She said she had to go, but that she wanted me to dance with you instead."

His eyes widened in surprise. "She did?"

I smiled. "Yep."

His surprise left his face, and was replaced with a smile. "Alright then. The dance is supposed to start in a minute or two. Why don't we talk a little?"

He placed his water bottle on the ground, before sitting down with it.

I grinned and sat down quickly, making sure to keep my _short_ skirt down. I didn't want him to see my bear panties. It was kind of a guilty pleasure of mine. I just knew that if he saw them, he would say something like:

 _'Eh, nani? You're still wearing those at your age?'_

And I couldn't have that, could I?

We talked a little, and before we knew it, it was time for the dance.

I smiled as he stood up, and offered me his hand.

Boys could be so naive. Kokona would rather die then let _me_ dance with Senpai. Then again, she _is_ going to die!

The music started as Senpai lead me to the bonfire, just like the other couples. I saw Ryuto and Pippi smiling away at each other, on the other side of the bonfire.

This was it! This was the moment that my Senpai and me started dating!

...

 _ **I nodded to my only friend as she handed me the noose, meant to end Kokona Haruka's life. My mind was still in a state of shock. How could she be so heartless! But, then again: She was my only friend. And I would do anything for her!**_ **Anything** _ **.**_

 _ **And so I made my way to the school roof, where Kokona would go, hoping for Saki Miyu, only to find me.**_

 _ **I wiped my blue hair from my sweaty forehead. How could I go through with this? I'm not a murderer! But... I will be, by the time this night ended...**_

 _ **Several minutes seemed to pass as I waited at the back of the roof, for Kokona. Soon, I heard footsteps coming from one of the stairs leading up here.**_

 _ **She had finally arrived.**_

 _ **I kept my back turned as she approached.**_

 _ **"Saki?" I heard her ask, only a few meters away. I turned, smiling.**_

 _ **"Sorry, Saki's not here."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened in shock. Did she really expect Saki to be here? Didn't she reconize Saki-Chan's handwriting? What an idiot!**_

 _ **She walked closer to me, seeming to see if I really wasn't her.**_

 _ **"Kuu?"**_

 _ **Anger coursed through me, NO ONE CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME! NO ONE!**_

 _ **I shook this anger away. Kuu-Chan would work, or as Ayano-Chan called me: Kuudere-Chan.**_

 _ **I walked over to her, blocking her view of the noose, waiting on the bars behind me.**_

 _ **"Kokona, I want to show you something."**_

 _ **She looked at me with suprise, before nodding.**_

 _ **"What is it?"**_

 _ **I walked back toward the noose.**_

 _ **"This view! Just looked at it!"**_

 _ **She walked over behind me and glanced around. It really was a beautiful sight. The lights from the poles and bonfire, made for a majestic feel to the night. Not to mention that it was a full moon!**_

 _ **"It's beautiful." Said Kokona, with apprehension. Then she saw the noose.**_

 _ **Fear covered her face, as she backed up.**_

 _ **"Are you going to do suicide?!" She almost yelled.**_

 _ **I put a finger to my lips, and made a hushing sound.**_

 _ **"No. But you are."**_

 _ **I then jerked foward and grabbed her hand, I yanked her toward the bars, and wrapped the noose around her throat as she struggled against me.**_

 _ **"What are you doing? Stop! Stop!" She begged, crying.**_

 _ **I didn't show any emotion as I pushed her past the bars. She reached behind her to grabbed them, but she slipped, and fell off the side of the building, only stopping from her fall because of the noose.**_

 _ **Before the rope**_ **snaped** _ **, she let out a pirching scream! I could hear her praying to every deity in the sky to save her, so she could confess her love to Senpai, before she fell limp, her neck breaking on impact.**_

 _ **I looked down as people started to look up to the roof, hearing the scream. I hid, and could hear other people start to scream, and quickly ran from the roof.**_

...

I looked fondly into Senpai's eyes as he lead the dance. It was magical. Like I was floating on air. I leaned my head on Senpai's shoulder, closing my eyes as he lead the dance. A sigh escaped from my lips. "T-Taro-Senpai?"

He looked down at me, before smiling.

"Yeah?"

"This is a wonderful moment. I've never had this much fun before!" I sighed again.

"Ever?" His voice seemed shocked.

I knew I needed to lie. If he knew I couldn't feel emotions, without him, he'd never love me!

"Not in a long time..."

He seemed taken aback by that comment, before he smiled and lowered his head onto my shoulder, as the dance slowed down, and soon came to a stop. "S-senpai..."

"Yeah?" He seemed breathless. Was he-was he smelling my hair? Good thing I used conditioner!

"I-I-"

A scream pierced the air, followed by a _**SNAP**_ , and silence.

I didn't bother looking... I knew who it was.

People looked around, looking for the source of the scream, then a girl looked to the roof, and saw the limp, hanging body of Kokona Haruka, swinging on the side of the building. She screamed, and other people looked up, seeing the horrific sight for themselves.

Senpai looked up to the roof too, and I felt him go stiff, his eyes widening as he saw Kokona.

"K-Kokona-Chan?"

I gripped tighter onto Senpai's black school jacket.

"S-Senpai... I-I'm scared..." I mutter, as I look up to Kuudere-Chan's handy work. But on the inside, I was giggling.

People started calling the police on their cell phones, as the teachers came outside to see what the commotion was. Some of the students pointed out Kokona, and I saw my teacher instantly run for the roof. I prayed that Kuudere-Chan was gone... After all... She could be of more use...

...

We were forced to stay at school as the police sweeped around for any evidence that this could be a murder. Soon, they had to decide that she had taken her own life, as they found a hastily written suicide note. Nice touch Kuu-Chan!

It read:

 _Dear father, I'm sorry, I had to do this. Life in school hasn't been the same without Miyu-san. I know that you might be upset, but please don't be... I'm finally with mom now! Please... Please, be happy. For me, for you... Please... Love always, Your daughter._

The police found it suspicious that she had not taken off her shoes, but came to the conclusion that she didn't wish to be reborn, or step into the next life. They took the body to the morgue, and I watched as the turned on the siren and zoomed off, with my rival. A smile crossed my face.

 _'Senpai, you're finally mine.'_

I held the water bottle that Senpai had half drank, close to my chest. I had stolen it when he wasn't looking. Another item for my collection.

 _'Seven days...'_

...

 **A/N: Wow, that was a LONG chapter! 0_0  
**

 **Anyone get that reference at the end?**

 **Now back to business!**

 ***Runs into Hospital***

 **Me: Where's Johanna Mason's room?!**

 **Nurse: On the second floor, room 1-2.**

 **Me: *nods thanks and runs toward room***

 **Me: *opens door and slams it shut***

 **Me: *sees Johanna sitting up in her bed, eating oatmeal* Johanna!**

 **Jo: *looks at me* Phoenix?!**

 **Me: *runs toward her/ hugs her* I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you!**

 **Me & Jo: *hear nurses scream and Ayano laugh outside the room***

 **Me: Jo, we need to get out of here, Ayano's gone crazy! She's in Snap mode! She's going to kill you and me!**

 **Jo: WHAT?! *leaps out of bed***

 **Me: *looks around/spots a window* There! *runs toward window/smashs it with lamp* Out here!**

 **Me & Jo: *turn as we hear a psychotic laugh***

 **Ayano: *cuts large hole in door with Katana/sticks head threw* Here's Johnny!**

 **Me & Jo: *scream***

 **And this was the end of chapter 29... This story is now 3/4th's complete!**

 **Children from ' _Five Nights at Freddy's_ ': Yay!**

 **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! This has been my most successful story ever! And it's all thanks to you guys! I want to thank everyone who's favorited and followed this story so far, and I want to personally thank all of you who have followed and favorited me! Thank you!**

 **If you want to see what type of dance Senpai and Ayano were doing, then here's a link: watch?v=w4mz97aapBQ**

 **The next chapter will have a new opening. It's the same song but with a different style. There will be one more opening after that one, for the final chapter(s) :D As for endings, I don't know. Probably not. :/**

 **Ending theme 1:** **watch?v=bR5pMNvqv3I**

 **Here's a funny Yandere Sim vine:** **watch?v=JwK_om5Lzr** **(I can't stop laughing! XD)**


	31. Work time

**A/N:**

 **Ayano: Here's Johnny!**

 **Me & Jo: *scream***

 **Ayano: *Starts breaking down door***

 **Kouhai: *looks to anonymous rs* STOP HER, PLEASE! DON'T LET HER KILL THE ONE SHE LOVES!**

 **anonymous rs: *groans* Fine... There is one other option for what she can do in this scenario anyways... A way to make him love her... Stay out of trouble while I am gone, okay? *runs after Ayano***

 **Me: *gets infront of Jo to shield her, as Ayano gets more violent in her attacks on the door***

 **Jo: Phoenix... If we die-**

 **Me: We're not going to die!**

 **Jo: But-**

 **Me: No buts! We are going to live through this! At least... You are! *picks her up and pushes her onto ledge outside window***

 **Jo: Phoenix! NO! *tries to stop me from attacking Ayano***

 **Me: Jo, please! I love you! I don't want her to hurt you! Just... Find Osana, and put both of yourselfs in hiding! Leave Japan if you have to!**

 **Jo: Please don't leave me!**

 **Me: I have too... Go to England! I have a friend there. Her name is Cat. Find her, and stay with her. Bring Osana if you have too.**

 **Jo: *cries***

 **anonymous rs: *rushes to Ayano's side as she bangs on door/places hand on Ayano's shoulder from behind* Ayano, there's still a way to make him love you. You don't have to kill him. Sure it isn't as... Optimal as him willingly loving you, but... It is better then him dying, right?**

 **Ayano: *stops banging on door, and glares at anonymous rs with hatred* What are you talking about you waste of skin?!**

 **anonymous rs: With time, there is always the Stockholm syndrome thing... Of course we still need to get rid of the rival first...**

 **Ayano: *looks at him/her with surprise* You want to help me? Fine. Help me kill Johanna, and kidnap Phoenix, and I'll let you leave to see your Kouhai again. *raises katana* But if you fail, I will slit her throat and leave her there for her to die!**

 **anonymous rs & Ayano: prepares to kidnap Phoenix and kill Jo***

 **anonymous rs: *draws katana***

 **Ayano: Where'd you get that?**

 **anonymous rs: Ebay.**

 **Ayano: 0_0 Any throwing knifes?**

 **anonymous rs: Yeah.**

 **Ayano: :D**

 **Me: *kisses Jo's forehead* I'm sorry... Goodbye. *steps on Johanna's hands***

 **Jo: *winces and falls to ground, unharmed***

 **Rs & Ayano: *break through door/run toward Phoenix***

 **Me: *turns around* You insolent woman! *looks at Rs* 0_0 What are you doing here? GET OUT! *throws lamp at Rs***

 **Rs: *dodges***

 **Ayano: *puts blade at my throat* It would be so easy to slit your throat.**

 **Rs: Don't. You'll regret it later.**

 **Ayano: *pouts* I guess you're right. *lowers katana* You're coming with us.**

 **Me: I'd rather die!**

 **Ayano: *raises katana* That can be arranged.**

 **Rs: NO! Regret! Regret!**

 **Nurse: I-Is everyone alright in there?**

 **Ayano: *turns and throws katana at nurse, impaling her forehead* Nice. *smirk***

 **Rs: Say goodnight! *smiles/knocks me out***

 **Jo: *looks up at window sadly as rain pours down/runs down the street***

 **NEW OPENING THEME! NEW SONG, NEW VIDEO!  
**

 **Opening theme watch?v=csHSVmR4r1Y**

...

Chapter 30: Work time

I came back from the festival, and felt like it was time to check on Saki. She will be so disappointed when she fines out that Kokona is dead. I, on the other hand, feel like I could sing at the opera!

I found Saki still huddled on the floor, though now she was in the corner. She was rocking back and forth in place, while she scratched her hair, which was now dishoveld and no longer in it's twin tails.

She looked up as I walked into the room, and hissed at me.

Why, I don't know, but she clearly has gone a little loony. Maybe I shouldn't have tortured her this much and then locked her down in my basement. And what if father comes home while Saki is still in the basement?! I decided that I needed to take her back home soon.

Maybe another day or two.

But for tonight, I would be letting her out of the basement... And I will put her in a wooden coffin I had made, where she will sleep under my bed, in it.

Over time, I will let her out longer and longer, giving her more and more food and water.

Let's start, shall we?

She hissed as I approached her, and bite my hand, skinning a small part of it. I hissed in pain, and slapped her across the face.

"Don't bite me!" I spat at her. I grabbed her by the now wild looking cyan hair, and dragged her out of the basement. She kicked and screamed as I did this, but I was stronger then her. I dragged her up to my room on the second floor, and opened the coffin already open, next to my bed.

She looked at it, and screamed. She clawed my back to get away, but I hit her across the back of the head, and she fell limp.

I put her now unconscious body, in the coffin, locked it, and pushed it under my bed. I hoped she wouldn't scream to much at night. I needed my beauty sleep after all.

I left the room and went to the bathroom, next door. I took off my school uniform, and let my hair out of it's ponytail. I glanced in the mirror and smiled to myself, sizing up my body.

"Doing good. Senpai will surely enjoy the way I look."

I turned away from the mirror and opened the shower door. I turned on the water and felt it until it got just hot enough, before stepping inside, and closing the clear glass door.

The water felt so good, that I felt myself zoning out, and thinking of the dance me and Senpai had done just an hour ago. I had brought the water bottle I'd stolen from him, home with me. It was sitting on the table holding my Senpai shrine at the end of my bed.

"Ah, Senpai, I had so much fine tonight!" I said with a giggle, as I washed my back.

"It was so magical!"

I scrubbed my neck until the skin was pink.

"I can't wait to have all of our firsts! Our first cuddle. Our first kiss. Our first..." I broke out into a fit of giggles.

After I was completely clean, I got out, dried off, and put on my pajamas, which were a long sleeve white night shirt and pants.

I exited the bathroom, and went back into my bedroom. Saki was screaming and banging on the door of the coffin, in a futile hope to escape.

I just laughed and went over to my computer.

I pulled up the schools social page and proceeded to stalk Senpai on it.

Taro_Yamada: Does anyone know how old the Sakura trees in the courtyard are? (33-minutes ago)

I quickly answered his question.

Ayano_Aishi: **Taro_Yamada** I think there about thirty years old. (1 sec. ago)

He answered back two minutes later.

Taro_Yamada: **Ayano_Aishi** Thanks! (1 sec. ago.)

I smiled, and decided to play a little Grand Theft Auto, before I went to bed.

I continued from where I had left off:

Michael just found out that his daughter was at a party on a boat. Now I had to get her slutty butt home.

I made sure to kill _lots_ of people along the way. I hoped Saki could hear all of the people's screams of pain and fear. That thought brought a smile to my face.

After having played GTA for about thirty minutes, I decided it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow might be Saturday, but I could still see Senpai! I knew where he lived, after all...

...

The next day, I got out of bed, feeling relaxed. It might be Saturday, but I still got to dance with Senpai last night.

I got dressed, (Putting on a white short sleeve shirt, with a green jacket, and dark pants, plus black shoes) eat my breakfast, and decided to feed Saki.

She was completely passed out in the coffin, and I felt a small smile twitch my lips. It was kinda cute, how her arms and legs would twitch every other second.

I reached in, and shook her. She awoke and screamed, before she jumped out of the coffin, and ran for the door. She stopped after she found out the door was locked. Before she could unlock it, I ran over and hugged her.

"It's okay... Are you hungry?"

She looked back at me fearful.

"U-uh... Yes."

I smiled sweetly. I unlocked the door, and lead her down to the kitchen. I asked her what she wanted for breakfast, and she said eggs.

I sat her down at the table and did the cooking, turning on the TV where an episode of Blue Exorcist was playing.

I would glance at it every other minute.

 _ **"Whereas a demon constantly seeks the pleasures denied to others... Human intentions, being indefinite, are easily corruptible."**_

I heard Mepesto say as he watched the battle between Rin and Amaimon. Rin engulfed in blue flames, was attacking Amaimon who just dodged his attacks.

Amaimon was getting his ass kicked now, I noticed, as I glanced at the screen, the eggs now done. He was actually screaming in fear, as he too, was engulfed in blue flames.

I brought the eggs to Saki, who looked at them with hunger in her eyes, but she glanced at me in fear.

"It's okay," I said with a laugh, "I won't hurt you." She nodded and then hesitantly, took a bite out of the eggs. Her whole face lit up as the taste of the perfectly cooked eggs filled her mouth.

She smiled, before eating the rest like a starved animal, though to a point, she _was_ a starved animal.

"Sore wa oishīdesu!" She said happily.

"Arigatōgozaimasu, anata wa totemo shinsetsudesu." I replied, seeing her smile at me.

Some time passed, before I told her she needed to go back to my room. Her smile was now gone.

"B-back t-to the coffin?"

I smiled. "No. I won't put you in there anymore. That's not what a friend would do."

She looked at me with shock, to which, I smiled in return.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand gently, and lead her to my room.

"I've made a mat for you." It was a small blue mat for sleeping. It lay in the corner, just enough room to move.

"T-thank you." She said, as she walked over to it.

I followed her. "I've got to go into town today." She looked at me curiously.

"There's still the bills. My father, who you may have noticed isn't here, left me enough Yen to still live here, while he is away, but I still need to keep up with the money situation."

She continued to look at me.

"I've got to go to my part-time job."

(I was a stocker for a super market in Shisuta town)

Saki nodded that she understood, and then she eyed my manga collection.

I look at it with her. "You can read them, if you want." I said. She smiled. "Thanks." She then moved to look through them. As I went to leave the room, I saw her pick out the first ark of 'Life Note'.

A pretty good story, I've heard other people say. I didn't really feel anything, so I had to take there word for it.

I think it's going to be made into an Anime soon, actually.

...

I pedaled to work as fast as I could. It was 8:00 Am, I was a little late. Oh well, no biggie. I arrived five minutes later, and quickly ran into the store.

"Aishi-san, why are you late?"

I heard my boss ask, as I walked through the doors.

"Sorry, I was on my period." Good thing about girls, we can get away with stuff like that.

He looked embarrassed, and quickly changed the subject.

"Nevermind, just change and get to work."

I followed his instructions, and put on my workers apron, before I started stocking the milks in the freezers.

A few minutes later, the first few people started entering the store. Everyone, including me, quickly ran to the front of the store, and bowed, greeting them to our store. ( **It's a Japanese thing** )

After, I quickly got back to my work.

Most of the day went by smoothly, and I only had fifteen minutes left, before I could go home.

I was stocking the panties section, ( **Lots of weird things in super markets in Japan XD** ) when I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"Oh, Kuso!"

My entire body locked up, in the half squatting position.

"Why don't they have the crispy kind? Uh, I guess I'll just that this instead."

I peeked through the hole in the shelf, and saw the person I was least expecting to find here: Senpai.

He was holding a bag of potato chips, in his hand, and as he looked up, I quickly ducked.

"Hmm?" I listened as his footsteps drew nearer, before he turned the aisle.

"Aishi-san?" I jumped, and quickly grabbed that last few panties I had and threw then, sloppily, onto the shelf.

"U-uh... H-hi..." I said, as he watched me. "What are you doing here? Wait, do you work here?" He asked, as he eyed my apron.

"Y-yeah... I do." I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself.

He smiled. "You look good in an apron." I blushed and stood up. "T-thank you."

He then looked at something in my hand. "Are those panties?" I glanced down, and saw to my horror, a pair of black, mostly transparent, panties held tightly in my hand. I didn't even know I still had a pair in my hands.

I squiled and slung it onto the shelf, with the rest of them.

Senpai laughed, before he turned to go to the cashier.

I quickly followed him.

"S-...Yamada-san." He turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Nani?" I stood there, looking timid, and closed my eyes, I then prepared to ask him the question I had been wanting to ask him, for weeks.

"Wi... Will... You, uh... Will you..."

I quickly turned, and ran to behind the freezers, where we stocked the milk.

"Uh, okay?" I heard him say, as he continued to the cashier.

...

 **Jo: *continues to run as rain pours down***

 **Jo: *falls down in puddle***

 **Mysteryperson: *Reaches out to help***

 **Jo: Huh? *looks up* Who are you?**

 **Mysteryperson: Someone who wants to help.**

 **Jo: *grabs hand***

 **Me: *groans* Where am I?**

 **Ayano: *giggle* Open your eyes and see!**

 **Me: *Opens eyes* Oh, shit!**

 **Ayano: That's right darling, you're in my own basement!**

 **Me: HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**  
 **Ayano: Oh, that won't work. In my basement, no one can hear you scream! *evil laugh***

 **Rs: *walks into room* Where do you want these?**

 **Ayano: Over there, in the corner**

 **Rs: *puts butt plugs in corner***

 **Me: *eyes butt plugs* What are you going to do with those? *Is terrified***

 **Ayano: *giggles* Oh, don't worry, you'll love it.**

 **Me: *pales* N-no... Please.**

 **Ayano: *moans***

 **Me: *sweat drop* Eh?** _ **(Sweat drop is a Anime way of showing confusion or shock)**_

 **Rs: *Too me* You really should have just willingly became her Senpai... things would have gone much more smoothly *leaves***

 **Ayano: *looks after Rs* I'll be right back, darling... *follows Rs with Knife***

 **Rs: Huh? *turns around***

 **Ayano: *stabs Rs in the arm***

 **Rs: Ahh! *pulls out knife* Trying to betray me, are you? *aims knock out blow at Ayano***

 **Ayano: *knocked out***

 **Rs: *turns toward me* I'm done here... do with her what you will. *leaves***

 **Me: Wait, take me with you! *tries to untie self/fails***

 **Ending theme 2: watch?v=gDjH_a1cD5A (If I can't be yours/Credits song for Yandere Simulator)  
**

 **Funny Yandere Sim vine:** **watch?v=VNC0BYDZ8CI**

 **Other Yandere sim vine:** **watch?v=FNkCWnOoVYo** **(That's me all the way! XD PIZZA! Hmm... Now I'm hungry... I think I'll cook a Pizza... Pepperoni for the win!)**


	32. Spending time with Saki

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Hallelujah! Praise the lord! *dances* Oh, uh... *cough* Sorry about that.**

 **It's been SOOOOOOOO long since I updated this story... Let's see... How many months has it been? *checks story* THREE MONTHS?! 0_0 PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *bows down low* Hontōni mōshiwakenai!** **(Translate: I am so sorry!)**

 **I did NOT mean for this to happen! I got carried away with my series "Evilious Creed" on Youtube. And I've started let's playing Outlast, and other stuff. My dog Lacy died, we've had to raise NINE baby kittens! Katniss (my first cat) ran away! and even more! Gomen'nasai.**

 **Now, where were we? Oh, right!**

 ***resume***

 **Me: WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU! *tries to untie self/fails***

 **Rs: *turns back with a sigh* Fine. *unties me with knife***

 **Me: What? *looks up at Rs***

 **Rs: "Kouhai would be mad at me if I left you In the clutches of a unstable 'Possessive Yandere' like Ayano.. she is likely to kill you if I just leave you here. Just don't try to get in the way of my love for Kouhai or try to betray me and we will be fine.."**

 **Me: 0_0 Um... Okay.**

 **Rs: *turns to leave***

 **Me: *gets up after him***

 **Rs: "By the way , I won't be helping her anymore.. She lost that privilege when she threatened Kouhai and tried to Betray me.. the only thing keeping me from killing her at the moment is my respect for fellow Yandere.. But if she messes with me or Kouhai again I WILL kill her"**

 **Me: *sweat drop* U-uh... Okay...**

 **Rs: *proceeds to tie a cloth around injured arm while still walking, hands me a Katana***

 **Rs: "Take this weapon to defend yourself , I have to go now. I need to get back to Kouhai and I can't spend all day babysitting you"**

 **Me: *takes Katana/looks at it* Wait... What do you mean 'babysit'?!**

 **Rs: *Runs off leaving the me all alone***

 **Me: Wait!**

 **Ayano: *stirs in sleep* U-um... S-senpai...**

 **Me: Ah! *bangs Katana hilt on Ayano's head***

 **Ayano: *ZzZ***

 **Me: *whips forehead* That was close.**

...

Chapter 31: Spending time with Saki

After work, I arrived home to find Saki on my bed reading the final chapter of the Life Note series. I smiled, as she looked over at me. "Oh, hey." She said, as she raised up, to greet me. I wiped away the sweat dripping from my brow, as I walked over to the dresser, to change.

Saki averted her eyes as I stripped, before looking back to ask me something. "Hey, Yan-chan?"

"Yeah?" I said, still getting dressed in my pajamas. "Why do you have a shrine to Yamada-san?" I froze, my eyes growing wide. _Shit. I knew I should have left her in the basement!_ "That's kinda weird."

I turned toward her, eyeing her dangerously. "He's my boyfriend." I said. She continued to watch me. I was growing more paranoid by the second.

"Okay. I was just wondering." She laid back down, and continued reading the final page.

I sighed, and walked over to my computer, where I looked at the Akademi school forum. I didn't see Senpai, and almost left the site, when I noticed a reply on one of Senpai's comments.

 **Taro_Yamada: Has the police solved the murder of Kokona-Chan? (1hr ago)**

 **Oka_Ruto: No, but their working on it! (49min ago)**

I clenched my fist. So, another brat's after my Senpai? No. No, that's impossible! I've killed every girl who loves him! He's mine! Mine! Only I can love him the way he needs to be loved! I am his girlfriend!

"Ayano?" I jumped, and spun around facing her. "What?!"

She leaned back. "You look really scary... What's wrong?"

My eyes had gone huge, and I was panting, my fists clutched so tight, that my fingernails were digging into my palm, causing blood to pour out.

"Uh, I, uh... It's nothing." I turned back around, before exited the chat page, and walked over to Saki. I sat next to her, wiping my bloody hands on a white kleenex that Saki handed me, before looking at her.

"Saki... School's in two days..." She looked at me, not seeming to care that she'd been kidnapped, tortured and not seen her friends and family for days.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, do you want to come back to school." As I said this, I glanced down at my handy work on Saki's fingers. Her left ring finger and right index finger were now halfway cut off, but had been fixed, so now skin had started to grow back over the wounds. One fingernail was missing, but she didn't need a bandage anymore.

I actually felt a little guilty, after all, she didn't even want to take my Senpai from me. I only kidnapped her, because she cost me the first chance to kill Kokona. But now that Tits-magee is dead, my anger toward Saki had dropped. Maybe it was time for her to come back to school. But... How can I make sure she won't tell the police? I... I think I... I have to kill her...

My heart sunk low as I thought of this. Despite me not caring for anyone other then Senpai, I had somehow grown fond of Saki. I don't know why, but she almost makes me feel... Happy.

"Sure. I'll come back. Maybe I can see Kokona again!" She said with a laugh.

Guilt pounded into me likes signs saying stuff like: Killer! Murderer! Sociopath! Psycho!

But as soon as that image appeared in my head, it was gone again. My mind clouded by my love for Senpai.

"Saki... You haven't heard?"

She stopped her laughing, and looked at me seriously. "About what?"

I didn't need to fake my frown.

"Kokona's... Dead." As soon as those words left my mouth, Saki paled. Her eyes growing like saucers, tears forming in them. I could even see my face reflected from them. I saw a monster, with no remorse, and no feelings... I looked away, as Saki started to sob.

"W-what?! H-how did it happen?!"

I sighed, before leaning back, closing my eyes. "She hanged herself on the roof. A letter found by the police said that she hanged herself so she didn't need to go home to her father." (Of course I wasn't going to tell the truth to Saki. I just got her to trust me!)

"H-her f-father?" She said through her chocked sobs. I nodded, opening my eyes again, to look at her. "B-but... He's done nothing to her... She told me..."

I frown. "What?"

She wiped away her tears. "We went to the roof, where you were, and she told me that he got drunk, and would go to her room... I asked her what he did, but she wouldn't tell me. Then you showed up..."

I nodded my understanding. "Then what about her father not doing anything to her?" I questioned. "I'm getting there." She cleared her throat, before continuing. "After we left the roof, we went to the courtyard, and after you left to get my bra, she pulled me aside, and said she'd tell me." She paused. "She said, when he got drunk, he came into her room... And cried..."

My eyes widened. _Cried?_ "He would cry about his debt problems... And worry about her tuition fees. I even was going to sell my bra, so she didn't have to do compensated dating, but I couldn't do it... I slung it over the wall of the school... Wait... Is that where you found it?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Thank you."

My smile widened. "You're welcome."

Tears started reforming in Saki's eyes. "So, Kokona killed herself because of her father?"

"It would appear so." I confirmed. "THAT BASTARD!" I jumped at Saki's outburst. "HE WAS DOING SOMETHING TO HER! THAT'S WHY SHE WAS EVADING MY QUESTION!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and felt her calm down, before giving her a tight hug. "It's alright... I'm here now..."

I could see the last bit of fear in Saki's eyes fade away, as she embraced me.

It worked...

 **A/N:**

 **Jo: Where are we?**

 **Mystery person: My place.**

 **Jo: *looks to figure* And you are?**

 **Mystery person: *takes off trench coat to reveal long, hot pink hair* As I said, a friend. *turns to reveal Cat***

 **Jo: Cat?!**

 **Cat: *smirk* Who else?**

 **Jo: B-but... How?!**

 **Cat: I came to Japan to see Phoenix, but I couldn't find him.**

 **Jo: Cat, you need to get out of here, there's a Yandere on the loose! She kidnapped Phoenix!**

 **Cat: I know.**

 **Jo: You do? Then why didn't you help?!**

 **Cat: There was nothing I could do. Besides help you.**

 **Jo: *starts crying* You should have saved Phoenix...**

 **Cat: *places hand on shoulder* Jo, listen: You are Phoenix's girlfriend. I know he would have wanted me to save you.**

 **Jo: Bu-!**

 **Cat: We'll find Phoenix, and save him. Okay?**

 **Jo: *pauses* Alright.**

 **Cat: *smiles* Coffee?**

 **Jo: *frown* I thought you British were all about the tea?**

 **Cat: That's just stereotype.**

 **Jo: Oh. *joins in coffee***

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Yandere: StDf, and I PROMISE the next chapter won't take so long. I DID update my story Vengeance, so go take a look!**

 **I've also started a new story on Fictionpress titled: Angels light.**

 **It's about a girl named Michaela, who learns that demons and angels exist, and that an ancient battle might threaten the world. The first chapter isn't that long, only about 400 words, but it will get longer. :)**

 **(LINKS)**

 **Vengeance:** **s/11753620/10/Vengeance-A-Jeff-Vs-Jane-story**

 **Youtube channel:** **channel/UC56OKhAmoKKlTFt78r8stog**

 **Angels light:** **s/3291320/1/Angels-light**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day/night (if it's night I envy you... *yawn*)**

 **BYE!**


	33. Things are getting trickier

**A/N: *sobs* I try to do stories on time and I always fail! *sobs more* I'm not going to make anymore promises like this. I'll just say I'll continue this when I can... *wipes away tears* *sniffs* Okay, let's do this. *gets pumped up again***

 **...**

Chapter 32(?) (I don't remember anymore)

School started before we knew it.

I carefully dressed Saki's wounded hands in bandages before we ate breakfast, and ran for school.

When we got there, we were greeted by the gym coach, Kyoshi Taiso, to go to the gym where the headmaster was to give a speech.

Something was off about today.

I glanced up to the roof and saw a huge ten foot fence that had been erected around the entire rooftop.

 _crap._ I thought. _Looks like I won't be pushing anyone any time soon._

When we entered the gym, we were greeted by hundreds of students talking to each other. Chairs had been placed all across the gym floor. One hundred. One fore each of the students of Akademi.

Me and Saki took our seats in the third row from the stage where plays would be played.

I was getting nervous. I think people are catching on. I wonder if they know it's a student doing all of these killings?

After several minutes of nothing but chatter, Headmaster Saiko approached the podium on the stage.

"Good morning, students of Akademi." He said politely.

"Good morning, Mr. Saiko." We all said in union.

He smiled half-heartedly before his smile turned into a frown.

"Some of you may have already noticed that we have erected a fence on the rooftop to stop further suicides."

 _So that's why. No one knows a thing! They still think it was suicide!_

"The faculty and I wish you to know, that there is nothing to fear here at Akademi High." He paused. "Do to the deaths of the last few weeks, the law enforcement have advised me to install security cameras."

 _CRAP!_

"I do not have any use for such things here,"

 _Wow, that was close._

"However,"

 _Crap..._

"Since the parents of our beloved students are concerned for their children's safe being, I have taken the polices advice and installed cameras on every floor, in every hallway. We shall crack down on whoever is doing these ghastly deeds. After all, the Saiko family does not do well on someone who trashes the family name."

"From now on, any suspicious behavior is recommended to be reported to the schools counselor. You have three chances to stop your behavior or I am afraid you may be suspended."

 _Oh, no... What about Oka?! How and I supposed to kill her?!_

"This concludes our meeting. You may attend class as usual."

He stepped away from the microphone and was immediately engaged with the staff.

All around me and Saki, people were talking loudly to each other.

"I knew it! There's a killer in Akademi!" One person said.

"I heard it's an Oni with four horns on it's head and a split tongue like a snake!" Another said.

"What if it's one of our friends?! You wouldn't hurt us right?" Said yet another.

Beside me, Saki leaned close. "Ayano? Do you think Kokona might not have killed herself?"

My eyes widened. No. After all I have done... All I have achieved... Saki will not tell on me. I was afraid of having to kill her, but if she keeps asking to many questions like that, I'm afraid I'll have no choice.

Behind me, a voice quietly drowned out the crown in my head.

"I wonder why anyone would want to kill, when we all end up the same in the end..."

...

 **I know this chapter is not that long, but I'm just getting back into writing.**

 **Shiranai Atsune: I'll start back on writing your request soon.**

 **Shout out to BlackCat46. She's been helping me get more known on here and on youtube, so I think I could do the same for her on here. :) She's a really cool person who I love reading the stories of. (I mean that, Cat. ;) )**

 **Now that the rivals have been introduced, I'll save Amai Odayaka, Kizana Sunobu, Asu Rito and Mida Rana for the prequel of this story.**

 **I'm going back and renaming the headmaster to Saiko and his daughter to Megami Saiko. :D**

 **If you forgive me for how long I have made you wait (And I won't promise anything like "I'll continue soon" again. Unless I am d*mn sure I'm going to!) Please leave a review. :)**


	34. How am I going to do this?

**A/N:**

 **What's up? I am back for another chapter of Yandere:StDf!**

 **I intended this to be the final week of school, but I realized, that all of the things I want to write about, would be WAYYY to long to be in a week. So, I have decided to have this story take place for another two weeks. (Expect a lot more killing) And as you know from the two chapters ago, the next rival is Oka. :'( She's such a sweetheart... I'm sorry, Oka...**

 **Anyway, now that those 'role-play' a/n's are MOSTLY over with, (They'll return for the ending, don't worry ;)) Let's have one more, and then jump into the story:**

 ***resume***

 **Me: *runs from Ayano's basement, back to the base***

 **Osana: Phoenix!**

 **Me: hmm? *sees Osana* Oh, hey.**

 **Osana: Where have you been? You've been gone for over 3 months now.**

 **Me: THREE MONTHS?! *checks calendar* NOVEMBER?!**

 **Osana: Ow! *clutches ears* Don't shout!**

 **Me: Sorry. Three months?!**

 **Osana: Yeah, where have you been?**

 **Me: I guess I was in Ayano's basement for longer then I thought.**

 **Osana: *pales* Ayano?**

 **Me: Yeah, she kidnapped me, and tried to kill Johanna.**

 **Osana: *backs up/eyes widen***

 **Me: *eyes widen* She's here, isn't she?**

 **Ayano: Hello, Phoenix-dear! *smacks bat against wall.* Thought you'd come back here.**

 **Me: *turns* But, I-i... You... I knocked you...**

 **Ayano: Out? Yeah, I woke up just in time to see you turn the corner down the street. Do you know where that asshole Rs is? *rubs bats hilt***

 **Me: Why? *narrows eyes***

 **Ayano: I kinda want to finish some unfinished business.**

 **Me: You can still stop this... Just leave me and Jo alone... *looks to Osana* Here you can have her! *pushes Osana***

 **Osana: 0o0 *screams/drops to fetal position***

 **Ayano: I don't want her... I want Rs...**

 **Me: What are you gonna do, kill me? I thought you liked me...**

 **Ayano: Not anymore... You blew that chance. *raises bat* Say bye-bye!**

 **Jo: BYE-BYE! *slams metal coffee maker on Yan-chans head***

 **Ayano: *ZzZ***

 **Me: Jo?! *runs and hugs her***

 **Jo: *hugs me back* I missed you.**

 **Me: *pulls back* But how'd you find me?**

 **Mysteryperson: I helped her.**

 **Me: *looks behind Jo* Cat?!**

 **Cat: Hey. *looks around* Kinda messy here, huh?**

 **Me: *sweat drop* Okay, let's just get to the next chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 33: Making a plan**

The students filed out of the Gym and back to the school. As they did, more gossip was heard.

I took pleasure at my antics being feared, but the cameras are going to be a problem.

As we entered the building, I could see one of the cameras spinning around above the entrance door.

I changed by shoes like all the other students before heading to class.

After classes, we all headed to the Cafeteria.

Senpai (like usual) was eating his Bento by himself. Though something had changed in his demeanor. His eyes looked hollow, with bags under them. It did not suit my beloved.

Mustering up my courage, I walked over to his table with my tray.

"Hey, Taro-Senpai." I said as I sat across from him.

He jumped and look at me. "Oh, hey Aishi..."

A muscle twitched in my jaw at his use of my last name. Aren't we passed last names by now?

"Why so glum today?" I asked.

He swallowed his remaining food before looking at me. "Why?"

I shied back, slightly scared.

"Because my friend was found hanging from the roof with a suicide note beside her!"

He was talking quietly, yet I could hear the pain and sadness behind his voice. Also... Anger?

"Whoever is doing these things... I hope their found... And I hope their killed."

A jab of sadness hit my heart as he said that.

 _Why would you say such a thing, Senpai? Don't you realize I do this out of love? What about that Nurse? She was a pedophile!_

"I understand." _No I don't._ "You must miss her very much..." _You better not..._

He sniffed and looked away before answering. "She was my best friend..."

From the table next to us, I could see Osana stiffen. "What about me?!" She yelled.

I turned my neck so fast, I got whiplash.

I gave her the creepiest smile (making sure Senpai didn't see it) which caused her to pale and look away.

Senpai glanced at her, before looking back to his food.

After lunch we went back to class.

...

Classes were for the most part over.

Now dressed in my gym uniform, I went to behind the school, where the schools track was at.

Kyoshi Taiso was doing stretches for today's exercises.

After we were all stretched up, we began running around the mile long track.

After finishing (and wiping sweat from my eyebrows) I leaned against the school gasping for breath.

Saki flopped down beside me.

"I..." She huffed. "Am out of shape."

Kyoshi walked over to us.

"How'd that happen?" She asked, glancing at Saki's fingers.

Saki glanced at her bandaged fingers before looking up to the couch.

"I got hurt in an accident." She said. The teacher sighed.

"What kind of accident?"  
"The accidental kind?"

I snickered at Saki's humor. Even though I had caused her so much pain, she still stood up for me. My frown disappeared as I remembered Kuudere.

I need to remember to visit her and make sure she doesn't... Say anything...

Later that day, I stalked the messy dark haired girl that was Oka, as she was heading to her club room.

How the school supported an 'Occult club' I'll never know.

I knew that it was recently made.

Something about 'allowing our students more free will to do as they please' or something. Thirty years back, they'd never have let this happen.-

The inside of the club room consisted of five chairs that hugged the wall, a table with candles, a fake skull with a weird looking knife in it, and a book with a pentagram on it, along with a carpet with a huge pentagram and candles on it that stood in the middle of the room.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a camera flashing a red light.

I eased away as Oka entered her club room. Clearly it wasn't going to be so easy with this one.

"Oh, there you are." I jumped as the voice of Asuka Yamazaki came behind me.

I turned around and saw him there smiling.

"Oh, hey... Asuka..." I said.

His smile widened. "It's time for club activities. Are you going to participate?"

"What?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"The Photography Club. Are you going to join us?"

My face drooped. "Oh..."

He smile left his face. "If you don't want to, it's fine."

I smiled again. "No, I do want to!" I then walked up the stairs next to the occult clubs doors, heading for the third floor.

As I was walking down the hallway, I noticed the Info club, which had a curtain covering the window.

Curious, I moved a part of the curtain away, and peeked through the window.

I was met with a dark room, with a few tables covered in newspapers on them, and a single computer that had multiple screens right across from me.

There was someone facing the computer.

I looked closer. It looked to be a girl with short red hair.

The computer screens were showing what looked like camera cams.

I watched as one flickered to show me standing outside the Info Club.

I heard the girl speak from across the room.

"I know you're there... Run along now. There's nothing for you to see here."

I closed the curtains, and shrugged, before continuing to the Photography Club.

...

As I was checking my locker and changing my shoes, I note and several yen fell from my locker.

Bending down, I picked up the note.

It read: _Sorry about not getting this to you before. It took longer then expected._

I picked up the yen. Exactly 50,000.

I smiled, before pocketing the yen.

I then continued to stalk Oka outside of school.

...

 **A/N: But that's for another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a review! I enjoy reading them so much. :)**

 ***resume***

 **Me: Okay, so why are you here, Cat?**

 **Cat: I came to see you. *looks to Ayano* Then she showed up and kidnapped you. *looks to me* How'd you escape?**

 **Me: *glances around* I had help from someone named Rs.**

 **Cat: Who?**

 **Jo: Who cares? *runs to me/tackles me in a hug***

 **Me: *blushes* U-uh... Johanna...**

 **Jo: *kisses me***

 **Me: *blushes/eyes widen***

 **Ayano: *Stirs* Ow... That hurt B*tch.**

 **Me: *pushes away Jo/Draws Katana that Rs gave me* You shall not pass! *grabs her and throws her back in cage***

 **Ayano: No! Wait! *tries to stop me***

 **Me: *locks cage door/laughs* Take that!**

 **Okay, I'm going to try and space out the a/ns, because I'm running out of steam for this, and need to save a few ideas (I don't have any... It's all a lie!) for future sub plots.**

 **Can't wait to see you in the next chapter (Welcome to Hogwarts next, then Vengeance) and till then;**

 **Cheers!**

 **PS. If you want to follow me on twitter: PhoenixSword_24**


	35. Home invasion

**A/N:**

 **Ayano: I'll get you for this!**

 **Phoenix: Like that scares me.**

 **Ayano: You think you're all tough because I'm back in a cage. But just know- if I ever get out of here: You're going to have a bad time.**

 **Phoenix: Undertale reference?**

 **Ayano: *silent***

 **RS. *appears* *walks around with Kouhai, notices Ayano***  
 **Oh look, it's the Possessive. Looks like she is in a cage now , Kouhai. Serves her right for threatening to kill you , and for the betrayal of stabbing my arm.**

 **Phoenix: RS? What are you doing here? 0_o**

 **RS. Just passing through.** ***looks at Ayano* You do realize that had you not threatened to kill MY Kouhai or stabbed my arm I wouldn't have turned on you, right? You only have yourself to blame for your current predicament.. And I hope you rot in that cage of yours. You are never getting my help. ever again.  
**

 **Ayano: Come closer and say that bastard!**

 **RS.** ***spits at Ayano through the bars of the cage before walking off, arm in arm with Kouhai***

 **Ayano: ARH, I'LL KILLLLLL YOUUUUUUU!**

 **Phoenix: Whoa, things just got real...**

 **Okay, I'm finally back to writing. I actually had to skim through the last chapter to do this, but let's just get into it.**

 **Blackcat46: Technically she's been planning kills since Kokona... :/ Definitely a little psycho.**

...

Chapter 34: Home invasion

 _ **After school - 6:32 PM**_

I followed Oka as she left the school grounds, making sure to stay in the shadows while following her shaky movements.

She had said goodbye to her occult friends a little earlier. Well, she said something on the lines of " _May your tortured souls float forever in the peaceful darkness_ ". Whatever that means.

She looked around almost nervously as my foot bumped a tin can on the ground. Who leaves cans on the ground like that?! Slobs.

She picked up the pace and disappeared around a corner. It was getting dark now and I didn't want to lose her, so I ran to catch up.

When I turned the corner I didn't see her anywhere. It had only been a second since she left my line of sight, where could she be?

Following the narrow street, I silently looked around for her. The street lamps had not kicked on yet so it was difficult to see. Glancing around I saw a slightly opened garage door.

I crouched down and glanced through the tiny opening. I could see candles dotted around the room, casting shadows on the walls. A rather small pentagram lay painted on the ground and a single pair of feet stood in the middle. The feet turned and walked out of sight and I could hear a door being opened and then closed.

I stood up and raised the garage door.

Quickly darting in, I closed the door being me and looked around the garage more thoroughly.

A shelf full of jars filled with what looked like sea weed and muck was hanging over a makeshift alter dotted with candles. It seems that Oka couldn't save the occult stuff for school.

Metal shelves were all over the garage, each having things like tools and even more candles on them.

I carefully walked over to the door and pressed my ear to it. I could hear the sound of a sink running.

I turned the doorknob and stepped silently into the house. The hallway it lead to was really dark and I had to close my eyes for a few seconds to let them adjust. After they had, I opened them to see an ordinary looking home. Albeit slightly creepy. The sounds were coming from the left, so I followed them and turned a corner to see Oka washing what looked like dishes.

She didn't even hear me as I started to walk into the room, stepping on a creaking floorboard no less.

But before I could get close to her, she put her saucer into the dish drainer, turned off the sink and turned around, leaving be with barely any time to duck under a table.

She left the room and I heard the sound of footsteps heading up some stairs, followed by a door closing.

Headlights from outside the window above the sink cast around the kitchen as I heard a car park in front of the garage.

I jumped up and ran to the hallway from earlier as I heard the sound of two people getting out of the car and walking to the front door. Panicking, I spotted a closet door next to the stairs Oka went up. Running into the closet, I heard the people enter the house, taking off their shoes and turning lights on.

"Oka dear, are you home?" Called a woman's voice.

The shy voice of Oka called back from upstairs. "Yes."

"Good, get down here and give your parents a hug." Came the rough voice of a man.

The door opened and Oka came walking down the stairs to be embraced by her mother.

The sight didn't effect me one bit. I never enjoyed when my father hugged me, I couldn't see what the big deal was. Haven't people heard of 'personal space'?

Oka and her mother went into the living room as her father entered the kitchen.

I slowly creeped out of the closet and made my way back to the garage. I wanted to kill Oka, but this was too risky.

Leaving the house, I ran back down the street and hid around the corner. Catching my breath, I went home.

...

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this is rather short and badly written, I just ran out of steam.**

 **I liked the idea of Ayano leaving the school for a town again to be interesting, and this most likely won't be the last.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, then please let me know in a review. Work on the next chapter will come when I get inspired again. Till then, I'm going to go back to writing for Welcome to Hogwarts.**

 _Cheers._


	36. Turf war, bullying and Tape 9

**A/N: Finally a little inspiration. Well, more like just a urge to write. :3**

 **This one introduces us to a few new characters... Just a few. And something that happens in this chapter (two actually) will lead to future events. One of them is very sad... :(**

...

 **Chapter 35: Turf war, bullying and tape 9**

The next day, I woke up to the sound of shouting.

I got up, got dressed and glanced out my window to see what the commotion was.

Several people in dirty school uniforms were in a large fist fight.

Twelve of which were wearing the uniform for Akademi High.

The other ten were wearing the uniform for Nada Junior and Senior High School.

They seemed to be in a sort of turf war.

The boy who seemed to be the leader of the Akademi delinquents was an eighteen year old with light blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over his school uniform. He had rough looking scars all over his face and one going over her right eye.

He was aiding a girl with matching blonde hair and a large scar on her left cheek. The girl broke free from another boy and punched him in the gut, spiraling him away from her before kicking him to the ground.

"Nice sis." The leader said to the girl.

"Soon enough you'll almost be as good as me." He ducked as another blow was aimed at his head. Kicking the guy in the crotch, he pulled him over himself hitting the boys head on the ground, knocking him out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The sister replied, a little offended. "I kicked your ass just last night!"

The fight continued for five more minutes before the other gang retreated and disappeared around the corner.

As I watched the siblings glance at their comrades, the leader glanced up at my window. "Nē! What you lookin' at?!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes and shut my window before getting ready to head to school.

At school I saw the cameras as they were yesterday. Saki greeted me at the entrance. I had no idea where she slept last night. I doubted her parents would have let her come back to school after what had happened to her fingers and somewhere else...

"Ohayō!." She said cheerfully.

I gave a fake smile and changed shoes before heading to the courtyard.

Everyone seemed to be more cheerful since the cameras were installed. I guess they felt more safe. Not that there was a reason for them to not feel safe.

The other girls who were friends with Kokona were standing in their usual spot by the fountain.

I counted all of them. Yui Rio, Mei Mio and Yuna Hina. Koharu had been friends with them too, but I doubted she would be seen with them anytime soon.

Saki walked past me and went to stand by Mei but she turned and looked at her in disgust. "Ew, what are you doing here?" It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, run along now. Can't you see no one wants you around?" Chipped in Yui.

"B-but I always stand with you..." Saki mumbled lightly.

"Pa-lease, we only tolerated you because of Kokona." Yuna remarked.

"Without her, you're just a nobody. Get lost." That last remark seemed to be to much for Saki as she turned and ran past me crying.

I frowned at the group of girls. I might be a killer, but I still know common courtesy.

Instead of setting them straight, I turned and left for class which would be starting in a few minutes. I'm sure Saki can take care of herself.

...

When lunch time came about, I looked around for Senpai and found him wandering the hallway near the occult club. The door was open and he peeked his head in. "This is creepy..." He muttered.

Oka was standing inside, she turned when she heard his voice and blushed.

"O-oh... Do you wish to join our club?" She mumbled shyly.

Senpai glanced around seemingly taken aback. "Uh, sure?"

Oka perked up. "Y-you actually... Want to join...?"

Very few people joined the occult club. They were seen as weird.

"Y-yeah. Why not?" Senpai walked into the room and signed the club sign up.

Oka smiled and handed him a choker with a half moon on it. He put it on and bowed his thanks.

Everyone in the occult club wore black chokers with half moons on them. Except Oka. She wore one with a silver spider on it. The best to match her light purple spider web stockings and matching long fingerless gloves.

When Senpai left the club room, I followed him till he was in the cafeteria and then went to get my lunch.

...

After school, I was exploring the school grounds (which I don't usually do) and stumbled across yet another cassette tape. How many were there?

I grabbed it and took it home.

After arriving home the first thing I did was listen to it.

 _I found her. It wasn't hard. She never even moved out of her hometown._

 _I've been following her around town for the last week._

 _It's not that hard to follow someone around without being spotted if you know the right tricks._

 _The only difficult part is looking at her without being consumed in disgust._

 _Thinking about what she got away with...thinking about what she's responsible for...it almost makes me go blind with rage._

 _This whole week, I've felt like something was wrong._

 _Yesterday, I realized what it was._

 _I'm surprised it took me so long to figure it out._

 _She'd suddenly change direction when walking, or linger in one place for seemingly no reason._

 _I recognize that behavior. It's my own behavior._

 _I know what she's doing. She's stalking someone._

 _It didn't take me long to figure out who her prey was._

 _A young woman, just out of high school._

 _I don't know what she's done wrong, but she's clearly marked for death._

 _She'll be dead within the week if I don't do something._

 _I want to warn her that a killer is stalking her, but..._

 _...I can't repeat the mistakes of the past._

 _In order to convict this monster and send her to prison, I need firm evidence that she's a murderer._

 _If I save this young woman's life, I won't have any evidence._

 _I have to let her die._

 _And I have to be there when it happens, filming her murder._

 _It's the only way to get the evidence I need._

 _The only way to make sure that justice is served._

 _But...is this really justice? Letting a woman die?_

 _If I don't get this monster arrested, then there will only be more victims in the future._

 _So, letting her commit murder one last time is...the right thing to do..._

 _...isn't it?_

Wow. Dad was in some deep shit.

I think I'm starting to understand why he left... But if he was going to convict her, why did he leave?

I guess I'll have to find the last one to understand fully...

...

 **Jo: *still reading tape 9* Wait, so there was another girl who killed people?**

 **Phoenix: *facepalm* Do you not remember the last several tapes?**

 **Jo: *squirms* Not really. 1. I was in a coma. 2. The last tape was several chapters ago. Do you expect me and others to remember them?**

 **Phoenix: *sinks back* Umm... No?**

 **Ayano: I don't want to listen to any more of these tapes...**

 **Phoenix: To bad. We've got one more.**

 **Ayano: Please... *looks away***

 **Phoenix: Aww, is the lil' yandere upset?**

 **Ayano: *growls/glares***

 **Phoenix: whoa, sorry. *looks away awkwardly*  
**

 **Poor Saki. I actually feel a little bad for her. Kidnapped. Tortured. Best friend murdered. And now bullied. It's like she can't get enough hate... :(  
**

 **Nada Junior and Senior High School** **is a real school in Japan. I was going to go for a fictional school but the opportunity was too good.**

 **Translations:**

Nē! - Hey!

Ohayō! - Good morning!


	37. Emotions and First Names

**A/N: I'M BACK B*TCHES! :D**

 **Took me 2 MONTHS! But I FINALLY got my computer fixed!**

 **I'd don't have OBS or Windows Movie Maker anymore, so I won't be making any youtube videos for a while, but that will be fixed eventually. At least I can write again. I felt like I was going mad. :/**

 **I am SOOOOO sorry about how long I was gone, but my computer completely fried and I've only JUST now got it fixed. I explained this on twitter, but I doubt any of you follow me there. So you've been kept in the dark until now. But since I can't make any more videos for a while, expect more writing... Maybe.. I'm unreliable. :p**

 **Elderly Jo: Phoenix?**

 **Phoenix: O_O Whoa, I've been gone longer than I thought.**

 **Jo: *pulls of grey wig and old woman makeup* About time.**

 **Phoenix: *cringes* I'm sorry babe... :(**

 **Jo: *rolls eyes* Come here. *hugs Phoenix***

 **Let's DO THIS! :D**

...

Chapter 36: Emotions and First Names

I woke with a start, staring at my bedroom ceiling. Several emotions swirling in my mind. Anger, sadness, joy, fear, so many emotions.

The sheer amount of emotions were enough for me to clench my head and scream out a cry of pain. My head throbbed.

After the pain died down, I was left laying there, starring. What had happened? I've never felt that many emotions at once before... And...

I sat up, realizing something.

I was alone...

I WAS ALONE!

As I thought back on it, I mainly felt emotions toward something or SOMEONE. Never on their own.

Toward Senpai, I held love. Toward Oka: Hate.

Toward Saki: Guilt. toward the other girls after Senpai: Disgust.

But this... This was the first time I had EVER felt emotions with no cause for the effect... Was I...? Becoming normal?

Well, as normal as I could be as a... Freak.

Fear and joy both stirred in me. I could feel them. Oh, the beauty and pain of both. I laid back down smiling.

...

School the next day was almost wonderful!

I walked the hallways with a spring in my step. Nothing could get me down! Not even Oka passing by me in the corridor.

She didn't look at me, but did pick up some speed, which was normal for her to do around others not part of the Occult club.

I continued toward the cafeteria, where I spotted Senpai eating whatever school was serving this morning. I rushed over to him, smiling.

"Hey, Taro-Senpai!" I greeted cheerfully. He glanced up, dark circles under his eyes.

"Hi, Aishi-san."

My smile dropped. I sat across from his with a serious expression. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled at me weakly before dropping his head. "Sorry, it's just... Been kinda hard since... Ko-...Haruka-san..." He started shaking.

I reached out at gently held his shoulder. His head rising up at my touch.

"It's okay, I understand. I just want you to know, I care about you..." Just saying that last part made me nervous...

"If you ever need to talk..." I paused.

He smiled once more. "Thanks, Ayano."

I smiled before we both finished breakfast.

Leaving the cafeteria, I suddenly stopped. A blast of realization hit me: He said my name...

...

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! :D**

 **I know it's a extremely short chapter, but I couldn't wait to upload this! The next chapter shouldn't take too long. ;)**

 **Cheers!**


	38. Oka's speech & Father's goodbye

**A/N: Next chapter! ^_^**

 **I'm glad to be writing again. You know what they say: "You don't know what you had until you've lost it." So true.**

...

Chapter 37: Oka's speech & Father's goodbye

School for the rest of the day were the best hours of my life! It just seemed to get better and better.

First Senpai said my name, then Kuu Dere came to me to tell me that she hopes her help was enough. After that, my teacher, Ms. Fuka, pulled me over after class to tell me that I passed the last test with a full 100%.

After school, I spotted Senpai exiting the courtyard, and hurried after him. But I stopped as I saw him enter the Occult club.

Now that I think about it... I'm only part of the Photography club... What if I join the Occult club too? Then I can keep an eye on Senpai AND Oka.

I quickly followed him.

The other members were dressing in black robes. Oka stood in the center of the room with Senpai.

"Okay, so what do we do?" He was asking her.

With a hint of a smile, Oka said; "We gather around the pentagram and call upon the dark forces of the afterlife. Hopefully, we will summon something."

This is a really creepy club.

They both dressed in the black robes like the others, Senpai's almost a little too large.

As they were gathering around the circle, I entered the room.

"Um, Hey... I was wondering if I could join your club?" I muttered faking awkwardness.

Oka stood up, removing her hood. "Of course..." She muttered.

She walked over toward the only table in the room, and took out the club sign up forum.

After signing it, I was given a robe and we proceeded to try to summon a demon.

"Okay, how do we do this?" I questioned.

"We kneel around the circle, and chant." Was all Oka said.

The next hour went by slow and dully.

...

After the club meeting, Oka stood and said; "May the peaceful darkness embrace you tonight." Before we parted ways.

While Senpai went to the lockers with the others, I stayed behind with Oka.

She was placing a book on demons and dark magic on the table, facing away from me.

I pulled the doors shut, and faced her. Pulling out a letter opener I had hidden in my pocket, I started quietly creeping up behind her.

"I know why you're here..."

I stopped in my tracks. Oka turned to face me.

"You long to claim the soul of that boy..." Her eyes were cold, cutting straight into me. I tensed.

"But just so you know... I don't intend to give him up to a creature such as you..."

I glared at her, my anger starting to reach it's breaking point. Who does she think she is?!

"If you continue your attempts at ruining his life, you're going to have a bad time..."

Her saying that only reminded me of what Megami had said. But I stood my ground. I could kill her so easily right now. No witnesses. No one to hear her screams...

But that would be reckless... I couldn't afford another death in the school this soon. Not to mention the security camera just outside. No... I will wait. And when that time comes... I will take it.

I placed the letter opener back in my pocket and exited the room. Oka staying behind.

...

I returned home to find two tapes on my front step. Curious.

I picked them up and took them to my room.

Popping the first one in, I heard the familiar voice of my father, but it sounded strange. Almost like he was crying.

 _I'm a fool! I'm a god damned fool!_

 _I got sloppy. She caught me._

 _I followed her into an alley. Lost her in the shadows. Then I heard her voice from behind me..._

 _"Long time no see, Mr. Journalist."_

 _I turned around and saw her just inches away from me. She was smiling. I recognized that smile._

 _It was the exact same smile she wore when she threatened my life in 1989._

 _I didn't know what to do. I just turned and ran._

 _I've broken a truce that has lasted almost three decades._

 _She knows I was after her!_

 _There's no way she'll let me live; I'm doomed!_

 _I can't go to the police; I'll sound like a babbling lunatic without any evidence, and right now, I don't have any. Even if they do listen to me, and investigate her, they won't find anything._

 _My only option is to leave town - no...no, no, it's worse than that. I have to leave Japan altogether._

 _I wanted to bring you. But I couldn't risk her following me and finding you._

 _I can't wait for you to finish school this year, I have to leave immediately._

 _I'm going to gather all of the recordings I've made so far and put them where I know you'll find them._

 _That way, at least you'll know why your father had to leave so suddenly._

 _I only hope that she won't try to get revenge on me by harming you._

 _I don't know when I'll be back._

 _I don't know if I'll be back._

 _I don't know if she's willing to cross oceans to hunt her prey._

 _If she is, I'll try to lure her into a trap, try to expose her true nature in front of the police. It's my only hope._

 _I know you can take care of yourself._

 _If I had more time, there are so many things I'd say to you, but I can't - not now._

 _Stay safe._

 _...I love you..._

Several emotions coursed through me.

My... My father...? He... He couldn't... He couldn't be...

The slightest bit of tears started streaming down my face. I wiped them away quickly.

Since when did I care about him?

I'd never cared before. But, I hadn't felt these emotions before...

But... When he left... Was that...? Was that the last time I would ever see him?

From inside, I felt an emotion I'd only identified with Senpai...

...Love...

...

 **A/N: Well, there you go! ^_^**

 **I was going to have the** _ **other**_ **tape be played in this chapter, but I realized that this was a perfect way to end the chapter... Don't worry, we'll see whats on the** _ **other**_ **tape... Just know: It's not from her father... :)**

 **Till next time. Cheers!**


	39. The girl from 1989

**A/N: I wrote this one in one go. I started losing inspiration halfway, but I managed to get some key plot points in there.  
**

 **Enjoy. :)**

...

Chapter 38: The girl from 1989

But if this was the last tape... Then what was on the other one?

I brushed it lightly, several thoughts going through my mind.

Father talked about that woman harming me... What if...?

No. That's silly. Why would she leave a tape on my doorstep?

It might not even be from her.

Only one way to find out.

The sound of a (what sounded like) Young man groaning started the tape. Quickly followed by the voice of a girl, clearly cheerful.

 _ ***Groaning***_

 _ **"Oh, darling! You're finally awake!"**_

 _ **"...ahhhhh...what?"**_

 _ **"Watching you sleep is always fun, but it gets a bit old after six hours, you know?"**_

 _ **"What's happening? Where am I?"**_

 _ **"We're in my basement, darling! My mom went through a lot of trouble to get this basement added to our home!"**_

 _ **"What are you talking abou - huh? What is this?! Am I tied to a chair?!"**_

 _ **"That's right, darling. That's the very same chair that my mother built for my father while she was keeping him here! And now you get to sit there, too! Isn't that romantic?"**_

 _ **"...aren't you...that girl who's been on the TV lately? What was it...Futaba-san?"**_

 _ **"Oh, you don't need to be so formal, darling! You can use my first name, you know."**_

 _ **"Oh, god...it's not true, is it? All those things the journalist said?"**_

 _ **"I said. Use my first name. Darling."**_

 _ **"I...I'm sorry, I don't know you well enough to -"**_

 _ ***knife sounds***_

 _ **"Say. My. Name."**_

 _ **"R...Ry...Ryoba! Ryoba!"**_

 _ **"Ahhhhhhhhhh...ahhhhh..."**_

 _ **"Wh...what...?..."**_

 _ **"Oh, darling! I've been waiting so long to hear you say that! I'm so glad that I caught it on tape!"**_

 _ **"Wh...what do you want from me? Am I your next victim?"**_

 _ **"Victim? Of course not, darling! You're the one I was protecting this whole time!"**_

 _ **"Protecting...? You mean...all those girls at school..."**_

 _ **"That's right, darling! They were threatening our love! I had to get rid of them all."**_

 _ **"Love?! But we've never even spoken to each other before!"**_

 _ **"I know, darling! It's so exciting to talk to you for the first time! I can't wait to have all of our firsts! Our first date, our first meal together, our first kiss, our first..." *giggles***_

 _ **"...Ryoba-chan...if you love someone, you shouldn't kidnap them and tie them to a chair!"**_

 _ **"Well, how else am I supposed to make sure that you don't try to run away, darling?"**_

 _ **"Please...please, let me go. I promise I won't tell the police."**_

 _ **"Sorry, darling! You're not allowed out of that chair until I'm 100% sure that you'll never try to leave me! From this day forward, I'm never going to let you out of my sight! We'll be together...forever!"**_

 _ **"...f...forever...?..."**_

 _ **"That's right! ...Oh! Looks like it's time to change the tape! One moment, darling!" *Giggles***_

The tape then ended.

I starred at my tape player for what seemed like ages...

That...girl... She was the one my father talked about... The girl from 1989...

But if this tape was at my house... That means... She knows where I live!

She could come and kill me any time!

Dread pumped through my veins like lead.

What if she hurt Senpai...?

I already had enough to worry about with Oka... But if she were to enter the picture... Shit would get a lot more serious...

...

The next few days passed by quickly.

I half expected this 'Ryoba-Chan' to show up at any time. But nothing happened. Why?

As I thought back on it; she had said "Time to change the tape". Does this mean there's more?

If so; how many?

In other news; Oka's been more suspicious of me lately. It's becoming harder and harder to find a way to her. She's made sure there's always either someone or a security camera near her at all times.

This was going to be tricky. But I'll admit; I like a challenge.

I came close to her once: She had been in the bathroom by herself.

I could almost reach her, planning on drowning her in the toilet. But she had gotten smart. She swirled around and kicked me in the knee. As I fell over cradleing it, she ran from the room.

Since then, she's much more cautious.

But I'll find a way...

As I was passing the second floor girl's bathroom, I heard a muffled cry.

I entered quietly, and saw the source was from a stall at the end.

I pushed it open to find Saki on the ground, sobbing. Her face bruised and battered, her nose broken and bleeding. She was cradleing her knees and not looking at me.

"Saki?"

She jerked up. "A..." She sniffed. "Ayano?"

I leaned down. "Who did this to you?" I questioned darkly.

"The... The other girls..." She cried out.

I embraced her and whispered in her ear; "No matter what, listen to me: You. Are. Better. Than. Them. You would never dream of harming someone. I've known you long enough to know that."

She gave me a weak smile.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurses office."

After the previous nurse's death, the school had to hire a substitute. Ms. Hari was a woman with shoulder length brown hair, matching brown eyes and a permanent scowl on her face.

Her name could not be any more proper.

Ms. Needle.

"What happened?" She said rather sourly as I helped Saki in.

"I found her in the bathroom. I think her nose is broken." I told her, giving her a sour look as well.

"Very well, set her on the table."

After she examined Saki's nose, she gave a scoff that sounded an awful lot like a rhino, before taking it in her hand and giving a quick jerk; resetting her nose.

"Ow!" Saki whimpered.

"Grow up. It's a cruel world out there. It's time you learned."

Jeez, what crawled up her skirt and died?

We left the office with Saki telling me how the other members of the 'Rainbow six' had ganged up on her in the bathroom. Calling her names, slapping her and kicking her. They only stopped after a teacher passed by the bathroom and heard the commotion. The came out saying that Yuna had been feeling sick. The teacher had told them to move along before continuing toward the faculty room.

I must make a note to 'deal' with them afterwards...

...

 **A/N: I'm starting to get bored with this whole "Waiting for Oka's death". I just want to get to it and move on to the next rival. At least we only have Osoro, Hanako, Megami, another OC and the return of Osana left. Expect Oka to die soon, in a** _ **very**_ **convenient way.**

 **So yeah. Ryoba is the girl from 1989. But was she really the one who put those tapes at Ayano's house? Find out soon... *snicker* Yeah right. I've got at least two or three more tapes left! XD**

 **Since there's only two tapes in the game currently (this one and 10) I'm going to make some up as I go. Though there will only be one or two made up...**

 **I've been planing on the 'Saki' event for some time now. It's leading to a crucial plot point about Ayano.**

 **Liked this chapter? Make sure to review, follow, share & favorite before you go!**

 **See you in the next one. Cheers!**


	40. The Photography Club

**A/N: Okay. We will probably have Oka's death in the next chapter.**

 **MikaWaffle: Yes. He will be returning shortly.**

 **Anonymous guy: Thank you so much. I have to say that this is probably my favorite review I've ever had. (And that's saying something). :)**

 **MysticSpider: XD**

...

Chapter 39: The Photography Club

"Ah, stop! What do you want?!"

What do I want? People like you out of Saki's life!

I stood in front of the Rainbow Six. The girl I'd slapped (Yuna) laid on the floor in pain.

"Hey, you can't do this to us!" Yelled Yui.

I scoffed. "You should have thought about that before you did what you did to Saki."

Mei laughed. "That twerp? You're doing this for _her_?"

I glared at her for a second before grabbing her hair and giving a hard yank; ripping some hair out.

"Fuck! What the hell's your problem!"

"The next time you Saki-Chan, you're going to go up to her and apologize. Do I make myself clear?" I said darkly.

They all nodded vigorously before turning on their heals and running away.

There, that took care of them.

I left the courtyard for the Photography club.

Asuka had started wondering if I wanted to leave.

The Photography club room was a room painted bright yellow.

Tables littered the sides covered in drinks, cards and other things to pass the time. Despite being a 'Photography club' they didn't really do any photography. They mainly just goofed around.

The other members; Dafnē Blaku, Shagē Roja, Elma Dinli, Fureddo Jonzu, were mingling around the room, while Asuka was scrolling through Youtube videos on one of the computers in the room.

"Man that's creepy." I heard him saying.

I sneaked over to him silently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted into his ear. He jumped with a small squeak, before turning to face me.

"A-Ayano! W-why would you do that?!"

"Because I'm mean?" (It wasn't far from the truth)

"What are you watching?" I asked him.

He turned to face the screen again. "Oh, it's a let's play of Outlast."  
My brows furrowed at the strange language coming from the screen.

"I didn't know you understood English."

"Yeah, I took it last year." He said with a smile.

"So, who are you watching?" The guys voice was so irritating I could barley stand to be in the same room.

"Some guy called 'Phoenixsword24'." ( _ **Wink ;))**_

I rolled my eyes. "What a lame name. I would have made it 'PhoenixFlameSword' or something." I finished the conversation with a smirk.

We started the club activity which was essentially nothing. Just gossiping, watching funny videos, the works.

After the bell rang 6:00 PM, we all gathered our things and made our way to the lockers.

While there, I noticed Oka for the very first time was alone.

While the others changed their shoes and left, I stayed behind and watched Oka from around a corner.

Now was my opportunity...

...

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this was short, but I started getting writers block. Like I said, next chapter will have Oka's death.**

 **Yeah, I made a reference to me on youtube here. Sue me. ;)**

 **Link to my youtube account:** **channel/UC56OKhAmoKKlTFt78r8stog**

 **You might have noticed that Jo, Osana, Ayano and the others are... Silent.**

 **Ayano: We're still here.**

 **Yeah, they're still here. Passing the time till I find something to do with them. I've got something in mind... *evil face***

 **And yes, the photography club is basically Japanese versions of the Scooby Doo gang. Look at their names again. ;)**

 **Till next time. Cheers!**


	41. The underground

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. Time to write about Oka's death. I'm sure Oka will be... OKAy with it... See what I did there? :D**

 **Let's just get right to it.**

...

Chapter 40: The underground

As the others left, it was only me and Oka.

She looked around nervously before quickly leaving school, me right behind her.

I followed her down the same route I had last time, leading toward her home.

But this time, she stopped at the corner, and instead of turning right, she turned left. She was heading down a dark alley. Why would she do that? Doesn't she know of the dangers of doing such a thing?

I lost sight of her and picked up the pace. When I turned the corner, I saw her standing there, at a small alleyway door. She knocked four times and the door slid open an inch. A ruff mans voice said: "Password?"

I leaned closer to hear what this 'password' was.

Oka muttered; "Hannibal laughable" and the door opened wide, allowing her entrance.

Upon the door opening fully, I heard the sounds of music. An underground club maybe?

The disappeared inside and the door shut closed.

I sneaked toward the door and waited a minute before knocking four times.

The door slid open just like it had for Oka.

"Password?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Hannibal laughable."

The man grunted and the door was opened.

I walked in and looked around.

It appeared to be a club after all.

Music was blaring, disco lights were shining colors of red, orange and blue.

People were drinking and dancing, some were shamelessly having intercourse in the corners.

I self consciously pulled my _short_ skirt down a little to cover as much as possible, after noticing a few older men eyeing me.

One man laid his drink down, and made his way drunkenly over to me.

"Heeeey, pretty thing..." He slurred.

"What'z a gurl like you doin' in a plaze like thiz?"

I frowned. "I came looking for my friend. Have you seen her? Messy black hair? Same uniform as me?"

"The only gurl I see iz the one righ' in fron' a me..." His hands started moving around my shoulders.

"I like wat I see... You wanna... Ya know?" He punctuated with a wink.

Disgusted I tried to slip away. "No thank you, I've got to find my friend."

But as I tried to remove his hand off my shoulder, it tightened.

"Now now girly, iz that any way to talk ta yur elderz?"

I started to struggle. "If you don't let me go, I swear I will carve you into bloody meet and feed you to the dogs!" I fired back, but he didn't seem to have heard me.

"I'll be gentel, just give papa a smooch." His slurrs made it almost hard to understand him.

I felt his hand grope my breast, my eyes saw red and the next thing I knew, he was on the floor screaming in pain, his arm bending the wrong way.

"AHHHH! YOU BICH! I'LL GE-GE-GEAT YOUUUU!" He swore.

The entire club was looking at us now, and I quickly left for the bathroom.

The blaring music was muffled by the walls (thank god) so I got to relax for a second and think.

Where could Oka be? Why would she go to a place like this? And how would I _get rid of_ her?

As I was thinking of this, I heard a girl muttering to herself.

"Dark forces in the air, show yourselves and inhabit this feeble vessel..."

Yep, that was definitely Oka.

I turned and peered under one of the bathroom stalls.

I noticed the familiar spider stockings and the gleam of a candle light.

"With this vessel all will be awakened to the true power of the occult."

I pulled out my box cutter and started to open the stall door slowly.

"In return, you may have my eternal soul as rewar-" She gasped as she saw my shadow above her.

She turned around and I quickly plunged my knife into her chest, blood spurting out and covering my arm.

She screamed and fell backward, her hair landing on the candle that she had propped up on the toilet.

It quickly caught fire and her screams of pain turned into screams of terror, as her whole head became a fireball.

I jumped back shocked. I wanted to kill her, but this? This was a little _too_ crazy. I liked it.

As her hair burned more and more, smoke started to fill the room, as the smell of chard hair and skin started to drift through the air.

She feverishly tried to pat out the flame, but I grabbed her arm and snapped it, the bone showing clear in the fire light.

As her screams continued I started hearing men and women banging on the door.

"Hey! Can you keep it down in there? No one needs to know how amazing you're feeling!"

I snickered.

"Hey, do you smell smoke?" Came the voice of a woman.

I paled and quickly moved toward a small window leading to another alley.

"What the hell?" The door knob started to turn as I forced my small body out the window and made a run for it down the alleyway, the screams of pain and panic seeming to follow me for hours as I reached home.

That night, I laid in bed, my eyes wide open, haunted by the sounds of Oka's screams... They were satisfying... But at the same time... They scared me... Not of what I had done, but...

I sighed.

I didn't know _what_ frightened me.

But hey, look on the bright side:

Oka was dead.

Now I just need to make sure no one _else_ likes Senpai (not making _that_ mistake again) and then finally... I'll confess my love...

...Senpai...

...

 **A/N: O_O That. Was. Brutal!**

 **I meant for Oka to go peacefully at first... But THAT! THAT was the opposite of what I meant to happen!**

 **But you know what? I like it.**

 **She wanted Hell? She got Hellfire.**

 **Also I guess you could say her 'head being a ball of fire' was a reference to the Flame Demon.**

 **So yeah, the next rival is Osoro...**

 **...This should be fun...**

 _Till next time. Cheers!_


	42. Rude delinquents & Osoro Shidesu

**A/N: This isn't a very long chapter, but it gets a lot accomplished. For that; I'm proud.  
**

...

Chapter 41: Rude delinquents & Osoro Shidesu

News of Oka's death had reached school by the next day.

The Ruto's were worried sick when Oka hadn't come home that night and her body was found in a nearby club bathroom, badly burned and maimed.

The school hosted a memorial in the gymnasium that lasted the entire morning.

Come lunch, the other students filed into the cafeteria and the day continued like normal, besides the clear gossip that was happening.

I kept a close eye of Senpai for the rest of the day, but found no one who seemed like they liked him...

I relaxed for what felt like the first time in weeks (even though it had only been a few days).

I noticed that Senpai didn't look as healthy as he used to. Ever since Kokona's death, he'd been looking paler and paler. It was starting to worry me.

I thought about checking on him close up, but shook that thought away.

I followed him as he took an irregular path around the school and toward the incinerator for clean up time.

I watched as he froze at the sight of the twelve delinquents I'd seen days ago.

"Hey, aho!"

Senpai turned and paled as he noticed who he was in the presence of.

The delinquent leader (Fukui Shidesu) was standing there, his arms folded.

"U-uh..." I could see Senpai back up a little.

"Where do you think you're going, do'inpo?"

I gasped. How dare they insult my love's manhood?!

Senpai's face flushed. "H-hey! What's your problem?!"

Fukui smirked. "Oh, the little koshinuke got his feeling's hurt?"

I could just feel the fury leaking from Senpai.

"Fukui, that's enough."

Fukui's twin sister, Osoro, was leaning against a wall, watching the situation unfold.

Fukui pouted. "Aww, but I was havin' fun."

Osoro snorted. "If you want fun- go stalk some school girls or whatever you usually do. He's had enough."

The other guys were snickering and Fukui glared at them, effectively shutting them up.

He groaned. "Uh, fine. Have it your way. Come on."

The leader and the other delinquents left toward the front of the school, Osoro staying behind.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. Fukui can be kind of a jerk at times." She looked a little embarrassed.

"That's okay. He could have said worse things." Senpai sighed.

Osoro's posture changed. "So, uh... Your-?"

Senpai straightened before bowing lightly. "Yamada Taro."

 _Osoro didn't even bow back. Senpai would totally not date her._

I smirked.

"Shidesu Osoro." She seemed a little nervous. "So, uh... If you're not busy... Would you like to hang out sometime?"

My jaw dropped. Wow, that was direct.

"Sure. I would love that."

If it had been possible, my jaw would have hit the ground. Senpai would really date a delinquent? Why? Wasn't I all he needed? Why wasn't I good enough?

"Great! Uh... I mean..." She coughed. "Cool. See you later."

She turned and went after the others while Senpai just stood there staring after her.

After a minute he turned and noticed me.

"Hey, uh... Aishi? Why are you just standing there?"

I began to shake. "U-uhhh... I-i..." I couldn't think of an excuse. Screw it.

"I was wanting to talk with you actually..."

He smiled. "What about?"

I began to sweat. "U-um... About..." My eyes darted around for something to say.

I saw Kuu Dere walking back to the school from the pool.

"The book club! You're a member right?"

"Uh, no..." He raised an eyebrow.

I was starting to visibly shake now. "O-oh... I just assumed... Yo-u're always reading so..." A small noise escaped my throat.

He looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He reached out and felt my forehead to see if I had a fever.

I nearly fainted. Senpai **touched me**!

I jumped back. "Y-yeah! I just, uh... Remembered! I need to go... Uh... Do something. Bye!"

I turned and ran as far away from Senpai as possible.

...

 **A/N: Okay, I really like this chapter. It took two days to write, but I'm proud of it. I successfully introduced Osoro as a rival, sent off Oka, got more interactions between Ayano and Senpai, we saw a bit more of Fukui's personality and I just love this turned out!**

 **I'm tired of taking fifty chapters to get rid of a rival. Osoro will be gone in maybe two or three chapters from now. We still got more rivals, we need to speed this up!**

 **Life's been a little stressful recently, but I'm making do. Hopefully things will get better. (But who am I kidding? It's me.)**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter please review.**

 **Please consider sharing as well.**

 _Till next time, cheers!_


	43. Osoro's Secret

**A/N:**

 **Phoenix: Just a few more tweaks. *twirls screwdriver* There! It's finished.**

 **Osana: Finally gonna post something?**

 **Phoenix: You betcha!**

 **Jo: About time. A bet a lot of people have stopped reading.**

 **Phoenix: Oh, I'm sure that they- Wow. It's not seen a lot of views...**

 **Jo: Mhm.**

 **Phoenix: *Sweat drop* Sorry about that. Here 'ya go.**

 ****Updated and changed to flow better and fix the story****

...

Chapter 42: Osoro's Secret

I never thought I'd have to stalk Senpai with another girl after Osana.

But here I was, crouched by a trashcan, holding a camera, silently watching Senpai and Osoro playfully bantering with each other.

"Fukui can be an asshole, but he's my asshole." Osoro was saying.

 _Real classy._ I thought.

"Oh, I completely understand. I have a little sister; Hanako. She can be a handful at times, but she really nice underneath."

A sister? Hmm... Why haven't I seen her?

My silent question was answered a moment later.

"She's an exchange student- in America. So I haven't seen her in a few weeks."

"How old is she?" Osoro asked.

"16. Pretty innocent for her age. She still sleeps with a teddy bear."

Osoro snorted. "A teddy bear? Really?"

Senpai laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty weird. But I'm just glad she's not out doing drugs or something."

Osoro frowned. "I wish I could say the same for Fukui."

I leaned over and snapped a picture of them talking.

 _Time to take notes._ I told myself.

"He's always hanging around the wrong crowd. I mean, I'm not one to talk, but he takes it to far."

"What do you mean?" Senpai leaned forward.

"Well, me and him weren't allowed in school for the first few weeks because of an... incident."

"What kind of incident?"

"Fatal." Osoro paused for breath.

"There was this guy who owed him some money. He woke me up one night, drunk, and forced me to go ride with him to the guys apartment." She looked to the full moon.

...

{Osoro's P.O.V.}

"Hey, wake up!"

I felt a light hit on my head. "Hey! What gives?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Get dressed and meet me outside." Fukui left the bedroom and I got dressed, muttering under my breath the whole time.

After getting dressed I found Fukui in the kitchen drinking from a vodka bottle. "A little late to be drinking don't you think?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "All right, mom." He chucked the bottle into the trash after finishing it and grabbed his keys.

"I don't think you should be driving right now." I reached for the keys but he held them over my head.

"I'm not driving, you are."

I snorted. "Hell no, you know I don't do well on bikes. Were are we going anyway?"

He headed for the door. "An old acquaintance that owes me money."

"An acquaintance that owes you money?" I repeated. "And this has to happen now, why?"

"Because he was supposed to have it yesterday... That's the fourth time he's asked for more time... Time's up."

He opened the door and left the apartment, me following shortly behind.

...

After a few minutes drive to the other side of town, we parked outside of a large apartment complex.

"Stay here." He got off and went for the lobby door.

"I don't think so." I said, jumping off the bike. "You're too out of it to be on your own."

He didn't pay attention to me as he opened the door.

He went up to the 13th floor and Fukui banged on the door. "Time's up! Where's my money?"

There were sounds of panic from the other side. "I-In a minute!"

Sounds of the locks undoing were heard and then a shaky hand opened the door partly.

Fukui banged the door open and the small mouse haired guy fell on his ass.

"Where's the money?" Fukui barked.

"I-I-I don't have i-t..."

He grabbed mouse boy by the shirt and slung him onto the kitchen counter. "Then I guess I don't have any mercy either!"

He started punching the guy, beating him.

I rushed in to stop it. "Stop! Fukui this isn't right!"

I grabbed his arm as he was about to punch the poor man when he back handed me. "Don't ever get between me and my clients!" He continued to beat the man while I looked for a way to stop him.

I grabbed the phone and started to call the cops when he snatched the phone out of my hands. "Little sis startin' to betray me?" He roared, towering over me. Even though we were twins, he always was the bigger kid.

"N-No, Fukui, I was... Just..." I didn't know what to say.

"He raised his hand to strike me again when a bottle smashed over his head, blood started to drip to the ground as Fukui collapsed.

I screamed and the mouse man jumped. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what t-o do!"

I cradled Fukui's head and wiped at it with my white shirt, staining it crimson red.

"I-I'm calling the police!" He reached the phone and dialed 119.

The police showed up a few minutes later, Fukui was taken to the hospital while I was questioned by the police.

...

{Modern day}

"Fukui was charged with assault and I had to bail him out..."

Senpai was in horror. "But... Why are you telling me this?!"

Osoro looked down. "I was hoping you could help me make him turn over a new leaf... A better life..."

I took down several notes.

Crazy brother? Check.

Osoro's an accomplice of assault? Check.

Senpai would never want to be with her? Che- wHaT iS hE dOiNg?!

Senpai leaned in and pressed his lips to Osoro's. For a moment she froze, then she returned the kiss.

After a few moments they pulled away.

"Okay, I'll help."

I couldn't believe it. Senpai was into a girl who was a delinquent, but not me?!

"Bitch gonna die." I muttered.

...

 **A/N: I hope this chapter is good enough to excuse my absence. It's been hard. I recently found out the guy I like has a girlfriend, some of my cats have died and more.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be here before a year. :/**

Cheers!


End file.
